My Perfect Liars
by Nana Potato
Summary: My dreams are fabricated from real[some are possibly fake] memories,things called Heartless call me Princess, and right now, I think I have created a major love triangle.But is there more to it? Am I seeing things...for what they are?[NAMIxKUxROX]FINISHED
1. The beginning of it all

_I was running, running down these stairs that never seemed to stop, leading into darkness._

_Spiral? No they went down. Straight down_

_The emptiness seemed so enormous due to the glass windows far away. I stopped, turned around (wondering what I was running from)._

_I saw it, I saw them._

_Their yellow orbs- for eyes- staring into me. No they weren't exactly staring, they were…screaming? Yes, screaming for my help._

_I was in horror, and yet I walked towards these disfigured demons. All black with antennas, yellw orbs, as I said earlier._

_I kneeled beside one, wanting to cradle it, but instead, it engulfed me._

_It ate me. I screamed._

_I cried out but nothing came out._

_It laughed. It laughed until its bowels were shaking._

_It said to me "Dear princess of the dark, you shouldn't be afraid. You guide and lead us against the ones we despise. We in return obey you." It spat me out._

_Now instead of my pure white dress, was one of pure black? Long sleeves (the collar was pointed), a gold belt that sagged, black boots (combat boots I suppose), and a staff. The staff had a circular sphere at the top, purple with crimson, swirled within it._

_"Lead us against the ones we deride, led us our princess of the dark." Surprisingly, the stairs shattered, and before was a throne._

_It was eery, indeed, but yet again I walked toward my fear. And sat. They bowed. I echoed into my mind why do I not protest?_

_"Because you know this is where you belong, not above with those trifles, you belong with us, Princess. You will see how much, what we say, is true, in due time." I smirked, and placed a finger to my lips, then laughed. Why? What is this overwhelming feeling?_

_"It is the darkness within. Use wisely and it will benefit you…"

* * *

Yet again the dream came back to me. I sprang up from bed, and shivered._

The dream had always seemed to wake me up when it is dark out (around 4 am) I closed the window that had let so much air in.

I noticed, that over the years, this was a recurring dream that was infatuated with confusing me.

What is wrong with my brain I ask you? I mean, why cant I have dreams about ponies (even though I despise them) or unicorns (not those, they're okay)?

Maybe it's because of all the horror flicks. I dunno. So I went downstairs to get breakfast. Im sure your wondering, "Why the hell, aren't you going back to bed! Are you mental?" Well, like I said, I was used to this dream waking me up. Plus it gave a head start for school.

Damn, school.

Im sure you hate school too, right? Besides the fact you get to see your friends? Me, ditto, but I don't slack off (not saying you do).

My sister Kairi, she's another story. She gets boobs, and brains (sort of). I mean, she is basically (not to sound like Im **_that_** way for my sister)…hot.

Im just her "sister" or "that one blonde".

Hello? I have a name arse-hole! It's Namine! Nevertheless, I deal with it though. She is actually the type of sister who is always there for you. She maybe super popular but she only sits with me, and her real friends. Like Sora (her boyfriend actually, they're so "sprung") Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Olette, Pence, and umm…Hayner!

Anyway, back to me. I decided to eat something light. Toast. I usually would eat it with butter, but today (I could tell) would be an "off" day.

Especially, when Kairi screamed, and came charging up to me like 4 hours later.

"NAMINE MAYA KURASOUKIA!!!!!" Yeah, funny name, I think its better than Kairi **Dossey** Kurasoukai, though. She even changed her middle name to, Darcy, you know?

"What did I do this time?" i asked, sincerly not caring." You…you--" She stabbed a finger in my direction.Luckily, the doorbell rang.


	2. bells

Luckily, the doorbell rang. "Well aren't ya gonna get that?" I asked.

I hate seeing her mad (I truly do)…unless I make her become furious, then its hilarious.

She muttered some words-that she thought I couldn't hear- under her breath, and swung open the door only to be greeted with a big slop of a kiss. I barfed (almost) behind the magazine I used to shield my eyes (I didn't want to see them make-out, again).

Anyway, I think it is so entertaining how clueless Sora can be when Kairi is angry. Actually, the dude is just plain clueless TT.

"So-Sor-grrr…Sora…" she complained in between kisses. I immediately found this as an opportunity to leave. I skidded halfway up the stairs before she caught me.

"Dammit, Namine, come back here!" She finally pushed Sora off.

I sighed.

Why can t she leave me alone? Just because she is 2 freaking minutes older doesn't mean she bother me, right? For all you younger twins out there, I hope someone understands my pain, of living under "her" shadow.

"Look, just tell me where did you put my stuff?"

I smirked. " Whadda ya mean stuff? I didn't take your stuff" I was bored at that point and at the moment pissing Kairi off seemed …well, fun.

"Dammit! I told you, like, a thousand times…" she placed her hand on her forehead. Sora mouthed, to me, behind her back "what is wrong with her?" I decided to play dumb. (Obliviously) I shrugged.

He sat on the couch; he knew this would take a while. I just leaned against the railing waiting for her to get her words straight.

"Okay, here we go, Namine?" she said calmly. "What?" I said blankly.

Have you ever done that? Actually **tried** to piss someone off? If you have, maybe the both of us could arrange something and try to make my sister's head blow up or something.

No, Im just kidding.

I could do that on my own.

"Where is my science project?" She looked up at me.

No fair.

She pulled the _Im the older sister and you better listen to me or so help me god_ look on me.

I gave up. My efforts on getting her pissed right off the bat, didn't work. I sighed and pointed to the garage.

To be honest with you, I was telling the truth. Our mum, told me to put it there so the dog wouldn't eat it.

"Thank you." She stormed off into the garage. I laughed. "Your evil, putting her through that for no reason." Sora said as he flipped through channels. I chuckled." Feh, it's my job."

I walked into my room, and closed the door. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Earlier, I decided not to get dressed yet, because it seemed it was pointless. Besides, this way I could wear one of Kairi's belts –in front of her.

…

**_DDDDDRRRRINGG_**…school was out .

Kairi still hadn't forgiven me for this morning so I avoided her. I also told her that I was going to be late coming home, so no one had to wait for me (to give a ride home).

Good thing about friends. They're always willing to give you a lift, especially if the car is new. Wonder why?

The reason I was going to be late was due to my scheduled walk along the coast of Twinkling City.

See here, we have Twighlight Town, Traverse City, Twinkling City, and some other town (Destiny island, or something like that?) all in driving range.

I live in Twinkling City, which has the best sea color. So anyway, I walked along the coast. Just enjoying the view. Until, I saw someone drowning in the water.

Now, Twinkling Sea is pretty safe, so no lifeguards. So I shook off my bag, shoes, and socks then dove in. I was pretty surprised when I found my "client".

**A/n: so sorry if this chap sorta sucks,it's more of a chap were im getting near the good stuff...i hope you guys are patient...enough**

**C YA L8TER--bored--**


	3. no title

My client was some grown adult.

I sighed.

I knew that if this guy wasn't going to swim to shore, I was going to have to do CPR.

At least he was pretty handsome. His hair was a red, green eye, but he had two tattoos on the side of each cheek.

People do some crazy things these days.

As I swam back I noticed two things. (1) This guy was heavy (2) The marks on his face weren't tattoos. I kind of laughed when I found out he was born that way. Imagine - -on second thought, don't imagine that! I checked his pulse, not breathing.

I sucked in all my guts, and breath.

…One, two, three, breath…one, two, three.breath.One, two - -cough, cough

"Excuse me, my bad, my bad." He exhaled.His head shook, with it his hair.

I wonder, how he got his hair so damn spiky; it looked like it was about to stab someone if you touched it. I touched it.

I was really curious, and Im sure you would have touched the spikes too. It was so fascinating. I hadn't seen anything that spiky since Sora's hair –with gel.

"Hey cough I understand you saved me but - -"he stopped in the middle of his sentence. He sprung up from under me (c.p.r remember), causing me to fall a little backwards.

"Are you? No way…I can't believe…_nooo_…Namine?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Ahem, yeah that's my name". I stood up. He did to, and turned out to be a quite taller.

"Hmmm, I wonder…" he circled me while scratching his head. "Look, dude, your welcome, and all but I have to go- -" he stopped, and grabbed me wrist. "No wait, I gotta ask you something."

"What?" I said coldly mean, would you stick around if some guy - you just gave _c.p.r_ to- just randomly called your name? No, no you wouldn't, would you! "I need to know, have you seen me before?"

As I stared into his eyes, I saw flames. I stared harder, and something hit like a sack of bricks.

Rain.Fights.Pictures.Yelling.Fire.Lightining.Laughing.Drawings.Men in black cloaks. A hand reaching out to me. A key?

I held my head, and winced. I shook my head.

"Whoa, chick, calm down. Don't kill yourself, you don't have to answer it." He bent down, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No, no Im fine, I just have some water in my head." A lie, true but he bought it.

"Hmm…well from now on I owe you big time." I stared at him like he was crazy. "I-"

"The name is Axel, A-x-e-l, got it memorized?" He said. "Uh…yeah…sure. Uh, just wondering…how the hell were you drowning?" I stood up.

He stared into the ocean for a while, and then finally gathered his words. "See…I was…why do I have to explain myself to you?" He asked.

I gave him a funny look. "Never mind, at least I saved you before you freaking died…from drowning." I tried to hold back a laugh. Obviously this guy didn't know what the heck he was doing out there.

" How am I going to repay you?" he paced. "Dude, don't. Just do us all a favor, and take some swimming lessons." I stated.

He chuckled. He looked at his coat lying lazily on a bench near the shores, while I dried off my clothes somewhat.

I looked up, and in the distance I saw a boy, on top of the cliff "Mourn-away" (don't ask). I titled my head, visibly enough for him to see.

I could tell he wasn't staring at my face though, I was wet remember. "Well maybe I could just-" Axel turned to me and saw what I was blushing furiously about. He recognized the boy(he wouldn't say anything about him though), and sighed. He took the coat and draped it over my shoulders. He muttered, " Here…you might…er…get…cold…ahem."

I turned my head to Axel "Uh…thanks?" I said. I was a bit confused.

I had just met some guy, and he practically gives me his jacket?

"Don't worry about the jacket. I'll…_get _it back." He smiled, then turned his heel and left.

**Weird much?**

I returned home around 4:30 ish .I left school around 3:00,so that stupid walk took long.

I kept replaying what was going on back down at the coast. I tried to find another explanation besides the fact that was high, or dreaming.

Neither was logical.

I still had the coat, and I was still damp..._Feh,leave it alone,Namine..._

I decided to go to bed really early, but still. I was deprived of my happiness.


	4. what just happened?

-_"She is?" _

_-"Yes, she has finally appeared!" _

_-"How splendid then, we can finally, win this war!" _

_-"What about them?" _

_-"Oh don't worry, the princess has them wrapped around her finger, she could get them -to do whatever she wants." _

_-"And we have her, under our guidance." _

_-"What if the boy tells?" _

_-"He cannot! If he truly cares for her, he will let us proceed with the plan" _

_-"What if he does speak?" _

_-"Well, the only thing we can do." _

_I sighed, behind the door. _

_The boy was my forbidden, and unknown lust, while the princess was I. I am used as a tool, to help my people, to negotiate with the darkness dwellers. _

_I know their purposes though, as does my "angel". _

_I have to make the decisions, and yet I am not in control. I am a mere puppet, a mediator at best. _

_I belong to both sides of evil, the ones without hearts, and the ones who steal them. _

_I am one without a heart, but since I live in another world, I have exceptions. I actually was given a heart, I have it, but I still belong to the two thrones. _

_Why I belong to the ones who steal hearts is because the heart that was given to me was stolen (I didn't realize this until it was explained to me by the darkness dwellers). The heart I have is one so valuable; the dwellers find me princess. _

_The reason I am princess to the ones without hearts is one I don't know._

_My thoughts could go on but I must be quite boring._

_I looked up to find my "angel" still staring out the window. His hood covering his face. I sat back on my chair, still staring at him. _

_He noticed .I blushed and went back to my sketches. _

"_You know, this may seem like they suck, but they will turn out in right in the end" he said, as he sighed. "I just hope I'm choosing the lesser of two evils." I said. He gave me a quizzical look. "Lesser of two 'evils'? What it so evil about us?" he said, referring to the other members of this… "Association". I sighed, nothing honestly gets past him, whether he was meant to hear "it" or not. _

"_Never mind, they are urgently calling…I assume you aren't coming, right?" I asked. I figures he wouldn't since he and 'them' don't get along…at all (he kills them, literally)._

"_No." was all he said, and disappeared into obis of a dark aura. He seemed so troubled…and yet he was still my _"angel".

* * *

I woke up to hearing drawers moved, and my closet door swung open.

I was ready to deck someone straight in the face (Im not a morning person).

I forced my eyes open, there in front of me was the same "angel" I (why did I say "I'?), she, that girl, keeps on talking about.

I opened my eyes wide but I couldn't see his face…it was _light_ out though. I waited for him to see me awake. He turned his head slightly to my direction, and loosened up.

Like he was relieved to see me awake.

"Great, your fin-" "Shut-up" I said as I threw my sciccors at him (don't ask). The sciccors scratched a small area of his cheek. He grazed the cut, and stared at me.

"Hey, hey, hey! Just get the hell outta my room, and I wont call the cops because, for all I know you could be on A.M.W (_America's_ _most_ **_wanted_**)"

He came close to me, "Sit,"…

He stepped "Roll over," …

He stepped closer slower "Play dead," ….

He plopped right in front of me "Shoo?" which still weren't the right words.

He inched close to my face, and whispered, "That was rude Namine…" he gave me the sciccors back. "Thanks for the jacket; I'll give it to Axel for you. Oh yeah, Axel says thanks for looking out for him." He said as he pulled away, and literally, disappeared.

I gulped, and hopped out of bed, pretending none of this happened.

Seriously people…between yesterday and this…never mind…this...none of this…happening...?

I was closing my closet when Kairi, of all people, swung the door open. "Who…was…that?" she demanded.


	5. Right when

I was completely caught off guard when she asked me that.

I mean I never expected her to pay attention to what goes on in my room. So it took me while to figure out what to say.

My only choice was to tell the truth.

**NOT!**

I can't believe you feel for that! Who do you think I am?

Anyway, I played dumb. My specialty.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I said while fake yawning.

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw everything, from him searching your room, to you guys making out!" She said as she playfully bumped me down onto my bed, and sat next to me. "

"Why do think we kissed?All he did was--never mind,how do i have to pay you" I said calmly.

She gave a confused look.

"Im not going to tell!"She gave me a hug. One word, "Icky".

"Hey, why was he so …close?" she asked.

I sighed. "Just keep quiet about this, okay?" She nodded, and quickly dismissed the subject.

**LATER**

The day went by quickly. Homework was at a minimum. Teachers decided not to be arse-holes. AND The library was completely free.

I slunk down into a chair, and pulled out my books. If you looked like you weren't working, the librarian made a fuss to actually tell you to work. Stupid private school, I thought.

I made it look like I was working; but really, I was drawing my new "friends". Axel seemed to turn out nice. That stupid dude turned out eerie, and creepy.

Maybe one day, I could get to see his face.The thought made me giggle.

I didn't notice until a few seconds later that Riku was hovering over me, staring into the picture I drew.

"Oh, don't mind me continue." He said while sliding into a chair next to me. I blushed.

I made a decision, a decision that I thought was pretty stupid...at first.

I flirted (sort of).

I leaned one way, so he couldn't see it. "You can't see it." I said. He moved closer "Why not?" I kept on leaning forward

"Because." He moved even closer.

"What? I want to see it!" he stated. I started laughing, silently. His hand slid onto my waist.

My eyebrows rose.

He rested his chin on my shoulder. He continued to look at he picture. I leaned back so he could see it

"There, see?" As I did, he pulled me -and the chair- closer to him.

He whispered something Latin into my ear. I answered back in English.

"Yeah, maybe I like you maybe I don't." I said hoping he would just drop the subject, cuz secretly, yeah; I was crushing on him…hard.

He didn't. "You're lying…"

"Am not!'' I said, yelling(not to loudly) like a 5 year old.

"Are to." He argued back, just as childish.

"Nope!"

"Yep."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh."

That went on for a while until he surprisingly…kissed me…yeah--no…he isn't my first kiss!

Seriously. T T

He wrapped another arm around my waist, so he was holding onto me. I blushed (duh).

He was kissing me on the jaw (I think, could have been the neck…) when everyone-as in Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Olette, Pence, and Hayner- walked in on us.

"So that's why- -whoa, dude, and dudet our bad." Hayner said as he backed away hands in the air, like he was arrested.

Riku didn't loosen his grip, but he moved his head away, and placed an elbow on the table. "You guys were supposed to be gone…"he said waiting for an explanation. I moved a bit, but I didn't send the vibe that I wanted him to let go.

If you were me (or him) would you want to let go? Don't even try to argue.

They exchanged glances and they all started making kissing faces at us. I probably would have laughed, if those yellow orbs weren't staring at me.


	6. For the record

Those eyes were calling me.

I wanted to come.

I wanted to follow them.

The yellow orbs were attached to a black, short, figure.

It screamed for me.

It wanted me.

I wanted to talk to it.

The trance continued like that.

It put thoughts in my head.

I was overwhelmed, and the figure was pulling me in.

It was pulling my heart away.

-----

The trance was broken when Selphie shrieked.

-----

"Eww, what its that?" she said pointing to it while holding into to Tidus. "I dunno. A deformed dog? A midget in black paint? It could be a lot of things."

"I'll smash it!" hoorayed Hayner, and before I could say something, it was crushed under his foot. Now, I was completely out of he trance.

"Hey, Namine, you okay?" Riku asked, his hands now on my shoulders. "Whoa, your like an ice-berg all of a sudden!" he said as he hugged me tightly (ignoring the giggling from Selphie, and the rest of the ladies).

"I'm sorry …it's just…weird…" I said.

"What is?" Pence asked

"Oh, nothing!" i said quickly changing the subject "Why don't we all get some ice-cream, Riku's treat!" I asked.

They all cheered and walked out the library.

" Wait that's not fair! You're going to pay for that Nami! Can't you guys mooch of someone else?" He said. I stood up before him, and pulled him up.

"Nope. Besides, you're the oldest." And kissed him, on the lips.

Im sure your thinking, _**"what is up with all the romance all of a sudden? "**_ well get over it, because…I gots me a **boyfriend**…so be happy…not angry…with me.

"You still owe me for this idea. I have to pay for all 9 of us." He said pouting, as we walked out of the library. "Aw, be nice Riku, you know ice cream is only a quarter!" I said teasing him.

He stopped. His smiled was stopped, as were the rest of the gang in between us. So were the birds flying ahead?

" 'Sup?" My cloaked figure said as he hoped off the tree behind us. I sighed

"Dammit, what are you my imaginary friend?" I said sarcastically.

"You know, I didn't enjoy seeing you get licked by Sir Hunk-a-lot over here." He said poking Riku.

"You didn't have to watch, and you shouldn't poke him." I said as I pushed him away form Riku.

"Hey, don't get all over protective, god." He squeezing the hand I had pushed him with.

"Well, look, just switch the world back to what it was because I am trying to have a nice day."

"Yeah, the dreams how are they going? And what about that heartless you just saw?"

" Wait a minute, you know about those?" i was frustrated now.

"Yup."

He seemed to enjoy this.

"You didn't tell me because?"

"I dunno" he scratched his head,and gave me a funny grin. _What a goof-ball...wow...a blonde Sora..._no offense...fan-girls.

I had idea.

I slid my hand onto his shoulder, the other in his chest.

"So tell me, what's your name?" Using my most girlish voice. I even flipped my hair. "Uh," he tugged his collar

" Its Roxas."

"Really?" I said and leaned real close to his face. He gulped. I tucked some hair behind my ear.

Then, I quickly pulled down his hood.

That was the bad part.(after he fell over,and tripped into the well behing him)

He was hot.

His deep, azure, eyes, his sandy,blonde "bed head"(that some-how defied all laws of nature,and gravity) hair(which was wet,and **still** spikey), and that _puppy_ face.

_**THE HELL?**_

I was falling for him. Luckily this guy was oblivious to my sudden heat flash.

" Shit, whadda go and do that for?" he asked while scrambling to his feet. I just continued to stare.

" What? You act like you- -never mind." He exhaled noisily.

"I…just…never expected you to be so…" I was at a lost for words. He gave me a confused look

" So what?" he said dusting off his shoulders.

"Uh…um…err…young!" I said proud that I saved myself from embarrassment. Even if it wasn't all that good.

" Whatever. You know what?" I turned my head toward my friends.

I know Im ruining a moment here. I was worried all right. He noticed my gaze, and said,

" Just go back to where ever you were before, and I'll fix it."

He grabbed my hand and put me back in my spot before. I looked at the floor before he left, trying to find my dignity. Out of nowhere, he kissed me lightly and whispered

"For the record, I had you first." He said after pulling away. Time went back to normal but I didn't.


	7. Great!

_For the record…. I had you first…had you first…had you first…._ Dammit. I was confused.

Im sure you would be too, if some guy- -from your dreams literally- -pops up, and kisses.

After time came back, the gang all went and got our ice cream. Of course Riku complained, and I decided to help pitch in to make him feel better.

Thinking back on that, I think that was his plan all along.

After that we all went home. I had decided to take my skateboard.

Surprised? Should be. I know your thinking "Namine rides the skateboard? Why? Isn't she all super-shy? When did she learn to do this? Uwaah!"

Yeah the "Uwaah" was a bit much.

Anyway, Sora taught me, the skateboarding I mean.

The being super shy, just wore off when I turned 14 actually (puberty can do that to ya.) Oh, right, too much information.

At any rate, I got back home in time to hear a "You make me so proud" speech (again) by Kairi.

She was so happy that I actually had a boyfriend. She was, again, wrong if she thought that he was my first boyfriend.

I may have been shy, but I could get dates.

Wait; let me restate that I still CAN get dates.

I couldn't listen to her, even if I wanted to, because my ears were filled with the sound of some French chick conjugating verbs.

"Bonjour " I said as I placed my books, and things on my desk. " Ca va bein ? Je suis …" I stopped talking when I realized someone was clapping.

Not just anyone, Roxas, of all people.

I pulled the earphones out, and place my hands on my hips.

"Why the hell are you following me?" I insisted. " Well, I got bored, and I wanted to talk to you." I blushed.

"Liar, now do me a favor and leave." I walked behind him and began pushing out of my room.

"You really want Kairi to see me again?" He asked and spun around, causing me to lose balance. "Good point, the window is another option." I suggested while smoothing my skirt over.

The uniform at the private school for girls, sucked. Sleeve less shirts, ties, skirts, and knee high socks. We looked like "go-go" dancers.

" I choose…here!" he said cheerfully and sat down in my desk chair.

"You know, you make a good stalker." I said sarcastically. He laughed "Funny" he said and then he went bipolar and got all serious.

"So, Nami…" he said twirling a pen in between his fingers. His gaze was on me.

"What?" I said trying to hide the squeakiness in my voice. His hood was off so I immediately saw his face (you know how that face makes me feel).

" Have you had any **_other_**…weird…things happen lately?" My jaw dropped.

This idiot must have short-term memory loss. Hello? Time froze earlier? What's next? Hell freezes over?

Which is exactly what I said.

" That was on purpose- - hold on I'd be right back." He stopped twirling the pen, and walked into an aura of dark stuff, then disappeared.

I walked over my bed, and plunked myself on the edge. I began to think of my sight with the "heartless". Do my dismay they appeared again (how weird I mean, I cant even go home without seeing Roxas or the damn yellow-eyed wonders!).

In front of me appeared my yellow-eyed "acquaintances", again.

This time they were aggressive.

They looked different.

They were knights in armor.

They grabbed my hands, and pulled me up from my bed.

I didn't dispute because; I wasn't in control of myself (trance again).

They continued to guide me into an entrance. Only this one went into the ground. Inside my head were thoughts of "where the hell is Roxas when you need him?" and "if anyone says smile your candy-camera, someone is going to die here today."

Unfortunately, no Roxas, no camera, just me and my "friends"(possibly imaginary) bent on making me their queen, and taking over the world. Great.


	8. you insisted!

Of courses I never expected them to be rude. They actually pushed me into the portal. I almost tripped but the portal was in the ground, the floor I mean. I fell into it…I guess. A few seconds later, I found myself dressed in my outfit again. Did you know going through those, entrances, gives you head aches? It felt like the Earth had been through a blender, body slammed, and then chewed. Yeah, and you think I would get first-class service on this trip. I may sound like a baby but I don't care, honestly. I you would complain too if you're nightmare-ish dreams came into reality! Though, I wont complain too much about _you-know-who_. I dunno but saying his name gives me …butterflies. And if you dare say "oh its love, duh." I will hunt you down, and make your life a living hell (since I rule it). I mean I am just now starting my "relationship" with Riku, why would I mess that up by cheating with_ you-know-who_? Then again…never mind, back to my impending doom. My heart was thumping furiously. I noticed that my "minions" were not planning on me even struggling. They knew my trance would keep me quiet. Kind of like a drug, huh? 

That worked (the drug I mean).

Fear.

Anguish.

Anger.

Rage.

Hate. These thoughts quickly filled my mind.

My head was also spinning like heck. I was about to tell them to take their problems, and shove it up their "place" but I couldn't think for myself.

I am literally fighting for my life! Why aren't you calling 9-1-1 the paramedics someone? Oh I forgot, they wouldn't believe you.

Don't worry though, lil' old Namine can handle herself. Want to here my plan?

Deal with my situation by doing nothing.

Yeah, absolutely nothing. Obviously, I'm going to lose. My "angel" still hasn't shown up, and "they" are winning. So, I give up….

YOU BELIVED ME!!! How could you!!! I told you not to give up on me. Hmph, how rude.

Here's what is really going down here.

I desperately looked around for a weapon. I found nothing but a blank ground, and a throne. This place screamed "home".

They continued to lead me to the throne, and I sat.

My head was now overflowed with their thoughts and wishes. Things like "Domination", "darkness", and "destruction" the three mains principles of "doom", get it? Never mind.

I couldn't help but to fall into their tricks. Every second my mind doubted my feelings. Their view became more, and more right.

I actually was thinking that the sun was wrong, the moon too.

The biggest thing I began to doubt was that Roxas (dammit I said it) was going too save me. I almost cried but then rage entered my heart.

I was mad at him for leaving, mad at him for not being here. I grew infuriated with him. I didn't tell him to leave nor did he ask to leave so why did he leave? I almost hated him but then his stupid self **finally** shows up.

"Heh. Figured as much. You can't do anything on your own, Nami." I looked towards him and smiled.

He ran towards me only to be stopped by many uh…er…oh right, heartless.

He stopped dead in his tracks, and snickered.

Suddenly, two bright lights appeared at his hands, and soon replaced with two …key blades (no comment).

He began to fight the dark wonders, with style might I add. He slashed about five of them with one strike, and five with the other.

As I watched I didn't notice that the others were crowding around me, pushing into another gateway. "Hey! Back off!" I demanded. I had regained my "consciousness", and now was in full control.

" Damn, Namine, stand still! " he sighed, and jumped tremendously high in the air, and landed in front of me. He grabbed my arm

" Come on, Nami" he sighed again, and again I was inside some icky portal thingy. I didn't realize it until we were back in my room, but the whole time…I sort of hung on to him.

"Uh, Namine?" He said

"Huh? OH CRAP! Im so sorry I did that, oh my god." I had my face cupped in my hands, how embarrassing. Then I felt hands pry open mine.

I saw his deep, ocean blue eyes staring into mine.

"Hey, you shouldn't worry so much. Calm down, you get wrinkles early with all the frowns you make." And with that he left.

O.K if he continues to show up twice in a day, along with the 'midgets in black' (no offense), I am seriously thinking about turning myself into the "Looney Bin".Hint: straight jackets


	9. artist at heart i think

It had been 2 weeks since my little incident, and the little boogers (or Roxas) hadn't shown their face since. I felt so great that they hadn't shown up, I decided I earned a shopping spree with the gang. I m sure your thinking, "What did you do? You just sat there and looked pretty!" I deserved it; we will leave it at that. Anyway, the guys immediately protested at the idea.

"No way!" "You can't make us!" " Good luck on your own!" "Why can't you go on your own?" those were the responses we received from the guys (in order Hayner, Sora, Tidus, Riku, Pence wasn't there).  
" Sora Hikari you are going!" Kairi said before she bit into her sandwich. We were all huddled in a café table around 3:00 pm Friday. Everyone was sitting next to his or her lovebird, including me.

" That goes for you to Hayner! You have nothing else to do with your Saturday, and you know it!" informed Olette while giving Hayner a glare. " Yup, we all have to go! Whether you guys like it or not." Selphie said. "Besides, we need big strong **_men_** to carry all of our heavy bags." I said all angelic, and flirtatious. "In that case, Im in!" Riku exclaimed. "Traitor!" Sora murmured. " AND we need someone to pay for all our clothes." I added. Riku slumped "…that is messed up…" he whined. "Oh well, you already agreed, and you were coming anyway." I explained. "Nice one, Namine!" Kairi said giving each other a high five."So then it's settled, we are going shopping tomorrow!" Selphie said, hyped up from all the sugar she added in her latte.

I looked at my watch and saw how the time wasn't 3:00 it was 4:30. "Shit!" I yelled, "What is it?" everyone asked concerned. I looked up into their worried faces, "My art class is about to start and I only have like 15 minutes to get there, and its, like, far!" I said. " It's okay, I'll take you, come on." Riku confirmed. "Oh my god thank you so much!" I sighed with relief and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

As we were driving towards " Art Inspirations" (crappy name for a studio if ya ask me), I couldn't help but fidget. That's what I do. I fidget, I worry, and I blank out.( i bite my lower lip too) I can't help it really. It's just something I've done since I was a child. Kairi says I developed this because I never " broke out from my shell" I beg to differ…then again.

I started fidgeting with my hair, when Riku looked over and chuckled. I turned my head towards him "And what is just so funny?" I asked. I wanted an explanation. "You're just adorable that's all." He stated. " …Oh…" I said all blushing, and stuff.

Sure I get complimented like "nice shirt" or " great smile" or even the latest " oh my god, are those contacts?" (I still don't know if that was a compliment). But I never actually heard a guy say I was "adorable", and coming from the guy who most girls are ready to die for if he just smirked at them, this was huge. I just kept on staring into space(still blushing), wondering how this guy was actually dating me (instead of some high-as in on crack or weed-cheerleader). I decided I should stop wondering, and thank the lucky stars for this "Adonis".

**A/N:I like "Adonis" do you? The name i mean. I think the whole "tricking guys to do our bidding" thing actually works. Works on my "minions". **

**C ya,l8ter!**


	10. its not alive

I reached my destination in time, thanks to Riku. I noticed after a while, that when I say his name, I kind of get a feeling of, I don't know, worry-ness. I guess it just because I don't have a full trust in him, or something along the lines of that. Im sure the feeling will just drift away (right?).

Anyway, I was about to open the door, when it swung open (almost smacking me in the face). A boy about my age or older came out carrying a heavy box.

His hair was black/purple-ish (could be blue, or maybe gray), and some of it came over his face, it was a little shorter than shoulder length. One side of it just stayed straight, while the other side covered his face, and stuck outwards. Surprisingly, his eyes matched his eyes. He wore all black, head to toe. Even his hooded jacket was black; at least it had silver slashes on the back. He seemed to be the type who never really talks, and always reads (sounds familiar). "Oh…sorry…" was all he said. He had a name tag oh his jacket, "Zexion" it read. Sounds nice, but somehow creepy.

I titled my head to see what it looked like inside the room.

The walls were splattered with all colors; it looked a tornado of paint went through the room. The benches, were you to sit down, were the same, they also were different shapes; weird. The easels were the shape of different animals; I repeat weird.

As I looked around, Zexion asked, "Are going to go in because you're in my way." He said in an irritated tone. " Oh…sorry!" I said, and took a seat near the window. He sat near the back of the class, and pulled out a book, then read. I figured he was just some "Aid" or something so he didn't have to participate.

" Hello, you must be Namine, right?" asked the teacher. She was near her late 20ies. I could tell, and plus she had a shirt that said so (I don't get it either). Her pants were faded, as was her shirt. I could tell she was wacko. "Y-yes." She actually startled me when she came up to me, and shook my hand (I didn't offer it, neither did she). "Well, welcome. I'll just hurry up and give you the assignment, and after that I'll introduce you to the class, okay!" she informed. "That's fine." The more time I had to myself, the better. The "class" were all teenager like me but they all were so, gloomy.

I wanted nothing to do with anyone, but my mum insisted I come here ever 2 weeks. To help "boost" my artistic skills, was her explanation. I still think I am just fine without the classes.

" All right. The assignment is to draw whatever pops into your mind, and then to add words of your emotions, as scenery for your picture, okay!" she said in her "high-cheerleader" voice. "Sure." I said.

** L8TER **

My art was soon finished. It was surprisingly a picture of the heartless. They were on my mind since I hadn't seen them in my dreams, or reality. They eyes were filled with the despair I always saw, and their bodies were dark with anguish. The words I added later were the words, and thoughts that they had entered into my head. I figured the teacher just thought it was something I saw in a movie, so I didn't care if she read it. I stared at them for a while. I added a little sign on their chests.

It was a heart (sort of) that had red outlines, and some of the red curved inside the heart; while at the bottom it curved outward, on each side.

I liked it. It appeared to me, out of nowhere. It sort of reminded me of something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The style of it just grazed off my fingers, and onto the paper. My thoughts at the time were somewhat near blank, to tell you the truth. THAT DOESN"T MEAN BLONDES ARE AIRHEADS THOUGH! I just spaced out into nothing, and drew.

A/N: I stand up for all blondies out there! I hate blonde jokes.Even though I black hair

**After the** **lesson**

After calling Kairi to tell her that I was going to be late, I decided to take the shortcut home.

Luckily, the teacher of mine liked my art, and actually wanted to send it to some cheap museum.

_Flashback:_

"_Oh my, my, Miss Namine, that is so exquisite!" she praised. This was right after the lesson was over, so no one else heard besides her "aid", Zexion._

"_Thank you ma'am." I sighed. I expected her to say that. She was very predictable for some reason. _

"_I think I am going to send this to "Dep.#3!" she said, still holding the picture. _

" '_Dep.#3'?" I asked._

" _A place where I sow off all of my students best work. I rented over by the docks, so tourists could see it!" She explained. " I feel so honored ma'am." I said sheepishly. This was the first time I had _**my**_ art in _**any**_ place or window.  
" You should, Im famous you know!" she joked (I hoped). She placed my art inside a cylinder tube, and grabbed all her things. _

" _Well, see you whenever I see, Miss Namine!" she waved, left the room with her "aid". _

_End Of Flashback_

I was, and still am, that someone really likes my portrait of evil! I guess that was a bit much, huh? Let's get back to my way home. I might start bragging, and I hate that, I really do.

Which is exactly why I **despise** Seifer.

Ever since I turned him down (dating him, ew!) he is holding a grudge against every guy that talks to me. What an immature, superficial, self-centered, spoiled pest!

Told you I despise him, I even loathe him. What I really don't understand, is why he thinks he is so handsome? He looks like a cross between a donkey, and a freaking chimp! A/N: couldn't come up with anything else, sorry

But, whatever, as long as he doesn't do anything extremely stupid, I wont kill him.

My destination wasn't home first. I needed to think about something. So I went to the only place, that no one can bother me.

**A/N: OOoo, where is Namine going?Is she oing to kill Seifer after all?Only I know!...Yeah, that was really retarded huh?I just needed something stoopid to say, im really bored.**

C ya l8ter!


	11. peace and war

The Cathedral.

Here in Twinkling City, we have they most, beautiful, and quietest cathedrals. Traverse Town, doesn't even hold a candle to us (even though I use to live their). The Cathedral (the one I went to) was decorated with angles in flight. It meant that they were watching over us, but that is far to confusing. Their wings were glass colored with yellows, and silvers, even blues. Their robes were white (of course). The ceiling. My favorite thing there. It showed hands reaching down to you, as if they were about to hold you up to the sky. I stared into, and twirled a little bit. I wanted to feel happy for a few seconds or more.

The sanctuary main room (which was were the decorations were) wasn't what I was looking for though. It was the balcony, at the top floor. Whenever I was up there, I felt my fears (and anything else that worries me) melt away. I loved the view to.

I climbed up the spiral stairs, undetected. The priest here is very calm, and open to visitors, even if you don't go here. I reached the top, where there was a wooden door. I opened it, and stepped inside.

The rays of the sun were coming in through the opened window. Soon it would set, and I would sketch the image. I sat on the window seal. It actually had a built in seat, so took advantage of it.

Inside the room was pure white. There was table; white too. The flowers were probably the only things not completely white; it had some yellow. The ceiling had a view that allowed you to see the moon, at night. I decided to remember that about the room. I turned towards the sun, took out my sketchpad, and colored pencils, and waited for the sun to sink into the sea.

There. The sun was descending, and the spectacle was perfect. I illustrated it. I loved the impression of my negative feelings goin away. I felt at peace, with anything, and everything. My masterpiece was coming together.

** Mysterious Follower's p.o.v **

I followed her to this "sanctuary". I wanted to see what fascinated her so much about this place.

I followed her into a large room, filled with designs of angels. I despised every minute of it. Then she began to spin. Her skirt followed her swaying movements. _She looks so adorable! I wonder…ugh! What I wrong with me today?_

She stopped twirling and walked over to some spiraling steps. That was where I decided to turn back. As I was walking into the streets, I saw her form afar. She was inside a secluded area. She was apparently drawing something. Her eyes would dart off into her work, and then the sun.

I jumped I onto a rooftop, and watched her some more. (1) I had nothing else to do (2) She didn't seem to see me (3) what better way to spend the sunset then to stare at a pretty girl, eh? Soon my eyes were used to seeing her, and her face burned into my mind. My eyes fluttered close, and I feel asleep.

** L8TER (still Follower's p.o.v) **

I woke up to see the sky blanketed with velvet, and white stars. _Stars, hmm…. STARS! The hell? How long was I asleep? Where did she go?_

I searched frantically for her. I noticed she wasn't in the room anymore. _Shit! Did I loser her already?_

I jumped off the rooftop, and onto the street below. I ran down the avenue, until I saw her again. I sighed with relief. _There she is…wait…isn't her house the other way?_

**Namine's p.o.v**

I had stayed a bit longer than I wanted to. The Cathedral had almost put me to sleep but that's when I knew it was time to go home.

My mind was astray. I wasn't actually paying attention to where I was waking. "Yawn I need to get home soon, or else, I might just collapse and sleep on the floor!" I said to myself (I think). I don't know why but I kept getting the feeling that I was being followed. I turned around periodically but saw no one.

I didn't notice it until later but I was going the wrong way. _Oh craps…Luna Avenue? I lived on Strike Street!_ I looked around but I didn't know how to go back home. Im not stupid or anything, I know Twinkling City like the back of my skateboard but (1) I can't see in the dark (its like 6 or 5:30,and here it gets dark fast) (2) I don't have a flashlight. Basically I was lost.

I stared into the sky hoping I knew which one was the Northern light. "Um, lets see, uh…er…that one…no wait that's the one…yawn oh crap." I couldn't tell because all these stinking stars look the same here in Twinkling City.

I couldn't call anyone because everyone decided not to answer, even my house. I sighed. I didn't even know which way was the police station. I rubbed the curved where my neck, and shoulder connected. " Namine! Dammit, what did you get yourself into…huh…maybe I could just walk backwards? No I don't even know which way is that!" I yelled in frustration. I was most likely on the other side of town.

** Follower's p.o.v **

She was still lost. She was tired, too. She started calling(cell phone) people, but she didn't reach anyone. She started looking for the "Northern Star", but didn't find that either. She started cursing her self, and yawned some more. _Wow, she's completely…vulnerable. NO! STOP! Keep yourself together man! Maybe, I could help her out a little, Heh._

**A/N: Hey, just wondering are you dying to know who the person is?**

**i won't reveal who the follwer is until a few chapters l8ter, just to "surpruse" you all.**

**heh, i love being me today. all though, i feel sleepy. **

C ya l8ter!


	12. prepare for failure

My feet were killing me, I was tired, and I was hungry. It really mad me wonder how homeless go through this. I promised myself if I see another one, I'm going to give them something, being nowhere near home, isn't fun!

I kept on walking, pulling my hood over my head. There was a steady down pour, and my skirt was damn near soaked. I huddled under a small roof, and sank.

Maybe Kairi would call the police and they would go on a ma--woman hunt or something. But alas, Im still here, not at home.

I pulled my knees up my chest, and sighed. I considered the fact that crying wouldn't really help. So I kept on sighing.

I knew the people here in Twighlight City weren't really about to open the door for some schoolgirl, soaked, and be willing to take her home. They'd most likely call the police. That seems likes a good idea right? Get the police to take me home?

They wouldn't. They'd arrest me, because we "minors" aren't allowed out this late without an explanation. Wait before you scream "YOU HAVE ONE!" I have to tell you that going into that room upstairs is illegal too. No scream" you idiot!" and smack yourself (or me) on the forehead.

It's illegal because earlier there have been some robberies up there, and no one is to go up there unless you are the priest. He doesn't mind that I go up there because, well, he doesn't know. Yeah, you thought because he is "open to visitors" he will let me just waltz up there. WRONG! He is only open to adults. Ironically, "minors" are the ones who stole, so you do the math.

So I sat there, about ready to give up. When I see this figure in the distance. They don't look too friendly. And due to the fact that I was dead tired, I couldn't see "who" they were.

** Follower's p.o.v **

She saw me, but that was what I intended. I walked closer to her. She stood up, and looked plenty angry. I kept on walking. She backed away. _She seems so fragile, and scared. _I chuckled. She was actually afraid of **me**!

I really found out she wasn't afraid. She was backing up, so she could get me to follow her. I did.

Big Mistake.

** Namine's p.o.v **

This dude was following me just as I wanted. Little did he know, I was going to kick his a-- (rated T. hmm oh well) ASS!

I ran off into some park. He ran to. I stopped once I was deep into the park. He stopped.  
I turned around to face him. He took some steps closer. I stood there looking all-innocent.

He kept on walking, and once he was close enough, I went berserk.

I grabbed his arms, and kneed him in the gut. Then I threw him backwards. I took a stance, and waiting to see if he was going to fight or run.

** Follower's p.o.v **

I coughed up a bit of blood. I didn't expect her to do that. I thought she would…never mind. _Damn, looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way!_

I noticed that she took a fighting stance, and she seemed ready for anything. I was a little pissed. Why did she have to go and do that? So I decided to run toward her, and get this over with.

She tensed up, and kept still. I drew back arm, and plunged it forwards. It was blocked by her hand, and she tried to kick my in the groins. _Thank god she missed! _I gave her a weird face. _Did you just try to? _My thoughts trailed off as she bent down, and kicked my shins, causing me to fall down. But quickly come back up.

I came back up only to see a fist nearly hit me. I ducked, and moved to the side. Another fist, another, another one, another one. _Damn she is fast._

** Namine's p.o.v **

_Stand still so I can get rid of you!_ I was punching rapidly, and repeatedly. I was hoping one would hit him, but he refused to get hit.

I had idea. I threw another punched, and he ducked. While he did I attempted to give him an upper cut.** (1) **It hit him pretty damn good. He stumbled backward, and stared at me in disbelief. I smirked. I confirmed that talk was cheap, and fighting would get this over with so I could get home…some how.

He chuckled. He seemed to be enjoying our little sparring match. I just sighed, and ran towards him. He did expect that, to my dismay.

I lifted my leg, and aimed for his stupid hood. He blocked it with his right hand, and threw it back, causing me to twirl but with enough speed. I turned back to him with the same lag, and for waist. He grabbed it. _Dammit, fall, run, and go away!_

He for some reason dropped the leg gently. I gave a confused look towards him. " Ugh! Pervert!" I said. I didn't mean to but I said it anyway. He laughed, as if that were a compliment.

** Follower's p.o.v **

_Pervert! Wow, that was a first!_ I hadn't ever been known as one of "those". So I laughed. Truth be told, I liked the way her eyes flared with annoyance. I guess you could say it was a "turn on".

She didn't notice that luckily, and continued to strike. Her movement s were getting slower, he adrenaline was slowly departing her. And then she would pass out, most likely. Then my plan could be put into action.

I blocked, dodged, and actually managed to lightly hit her arm. It sort of made her arm numb. I could tell the attacked worked when she yelped, and her arm went limp as a noodle. " Hey! That's playing dirty arse-hole!" She was immediately angry with me. I chuckled. _Even when she's angry she is…DAMN stay focused!_ I scolded my self as she tried to kick me again.

I jumped away enough to get some space between us. We had been previously fighting face to face I guess. We had to because, we bother had no weapons. I mean I "chose" not to have any weapons. I liked this hand-hand combat. Plus I see a better view of her shirt.

I think she became aware of that when she punched me in chest, and I looked down he shirt. She quickly drew back, and blushed. _Who knew she blushes, and so sweetly_. _The hell? Why do I keep on complimenting her? _"You know, you piss me off greatly!" she yelled, then sighed. Perfect.

** Namine's p.o.v **

Crap. I was getting far to tired. I needed to rest but I couldn't.

I looked at my arm, and then at him. I found he was a dude a while ago. I'd rather not talk about it, okay!

I finally got some feeling back in my arm. He tool notice of that, and hunched over. He looked disappointed. I blinked a few times. My eyes stung badly. When I finally stopped blinking, and panting (remember tired, and weak here) he wasn't there. I looked around. I still didn't see him.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck, pretty much, after that every thing went black. I couldn't tell if he had knocked my out, or if I passed out.

**a/N:  Do you think she passed out or got hit? Becasuse once i passed out ,and my head ,and neck were killling me when i did. It was at my cousins house, but luckily i landed on the couch. **

**Whoowho!! sumthin like that cry of joy...whatever...enjoy the next chapter please!**

**C ya l8ter,potato(randomness)**


	13. flower for your thoughts?

" _Hey, I think you put her in a coma!" a figure said._

" _No," another one said "she just passed out from being so tired. I guess she didn't get much sleep earlier."  
" Is she waking up?" the first figure asked. He seemed worried _

" _No, she is just …well maybe she is." I felt the figure's face close to mine. _

" _DUDE! Don't wake her up! Hey are you trying to kiss her?" _

" _W-what? No! What is wrong with you! Pervert!" _

" _Hey, I'm not the one who was just about to kiss her. You like her, huh?"_

" _W-WHAT? IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" _

" _Sssh, you'll wake her up you klutz! Let's go."_

_The other figure walked off. The other one whispered " Bye, my princess…" and he left._

I sprang up from my bed. I looked around. No one was there. It was just I, and Cho-chui, my beagle. He didn't seem too happy. He was staring at my balcony. The door was slightly open. I pulled my covers off. I stepped over to the door, and slowly pulled it open. Nope. No one was there either. I stepped onto the balcony looked to my right. No one. My left. No one. I sighed. Maybe it was just a dream. But they were so close, and real?

I looked at my dog he looked happy to see that I checked out the balcony. If dogs can "look happy".

I turned my attention to the fact that I wasn't in my school clothes. _That means…that…that either (a) I got home safe (b) parents found me or (c) my opponent just took me home, undress- no they wouldn't! Would they?_ I shivered.

I personally hoped it was either "a" or "b" if it was "c"… I don't even want to think about it. I did my morning routine, then remembered that is was Saturday.

I sighed with relief. _I know shopping is going to get my mind off of this! I_ switched into a peasant (just a figure of speech) navy blue dress, which stopped high before my knees. A white hooded, half jacket **(1)**, and some white knee-highs. I was content with my outfit. After that I slipped on my blue, and white vans. I picked up my little Cho-Chui, and walked downstairs.

Kairi was downstairs watching something called "What Not to wear". I laughed at this show. I pity the fool that follows those stupid super facial standards. Kairi, on the other hand, pitied the fool who was chosen to go on the show.

"NAMI!" She turned her head towards me, and gave me her bright smile. My "_can-you-do-me-a-favor-Nami?" _Sense was tingling. "Can you do me a favor Nami?" she asked hands clasped together, like she was praying. I was right. "Whatever. What is it?" I asked remember just woke up, showers usually refresh me but I was still groggy. " I just want you to stop by three stores. Chocolate store, Flower store, and the Gift Card store, okay?" She explained. " Lemme guess, hot date with Sora, before we go shopping later toady, or it's you anniversary?" I asked while pulled some grapes out of fridge. " Anniversary. And I have to finish up something here before we leave for the mall or the date." She said. She sounded so happy. I was really happy for her.

** l8TER**

" So first stop, candy store." I said still munching on my grapes. I had stuffed some into a Ziploc, and held them in my jacket pocket.

My breakfast was cut, oh so short, when Kairi practically threw me out the house.

" You better hurry up too, everybody is meeting her before we go shopping!" She said while have one hand on her hips, and the other hand was pointing her index finger at me.

"Pushy much?" I asked before I left, and went to do her stupid errands.

So here I was staring at different chocolate boxes for **her** boyfriend because it is **their** anniversary, and **she** wants **me** do get the stuff for **them**. Notice how **I'm** dragged into **their** relationship.

_But whatever, anything for the "princess". _I thought as I finally picked out an excellent box. The whole "princess" remark reminded me of this morning. For some reason I blushed as I handed the cashier the amount of money needed. The thought of that figure to my face…god I was such a sap for guys. But some how they cashier thought I was blushing because of him. I didn't bother proving him wrong. Everyone needs a little "self-esteem" boost now, and then.

** At the flower shop **

I had found some roses but they were far too common. Plus, the only color they had was yellow. Yellow roses are for when a loved one is sick or dying. I don't Kairi wants Sora to think he is dying.

I decided that "daffodils" were the best choice. While I was shopping I had to wonder why Kairi was the one buying the stuff. Then again there are a couple of reasons: (1.Sora forgets to (2).She wanted to do something different (3.That's how Kairi is.

I picked up a flower, and smelled it. It reminded me of …Roxas. Must be the hair or something. _Where is he anyway? Does he only show up on the day's heartless do?_ I looked up to see the sky (flower post, not shop).

It was definitely better than last night.(rain,and crap)

I looked back down at the flower, it seemed so flawless, and yet it could wither to nothing with a simple squeeze. I sort of felt that way to. I felt that if someone tried hard enough, I would just revert to nothing.

Become absolutely nothing.

A few tears ran down my face. I didn't bother to stop them. I just hurried and paid for my flowers, and left the post.

**Gift Card shop**

I was walking down each aisle searching for that card that stuck out amongst the rest.

Like Sora. I remember when we were younger he would be so nice. Not only to me but Kairi (of course) too. He always had something nice or just plain stupid to say that would make you laugh your guts out. Usually it was something stupid. I remember the first time I met him. It was surprisingly enough, before Kairi had even known he existed.

Flashback:

"_Hey, Shishu?" Some girl asked another girl. Her hair was crimson, and her eyes were yellow, like cats. Her hand was covering the left side of her mouth so I couldn't see what she was saying._

"_Y-ya?" answered Shishu; a brunette whose eyes were chocolate colored. "Why do you even bother talking to that one girl, Namine? She is so quiet. She doesn't even have friends. You know everyone thinks she is so weird. She draws in her notebook, and never says anything. What a freak!" Shishu answered quite shakily "I've never even met her before in my life." LIAR! Shishu was my best friend, not anymore. Thanks to that bitch._

_She turned towards me and smirked. I just started crying, and ran out of the classroom. I heard "ooo's" and "uh-oh who pissed her off?" I just kept on running until I ran into a boy._

_" O-oh my gosh. Im so sorry! I never m-meant t-to d-do that. I-I m so sorry!" I blurted out, as I hugged my knees, sobbing into them. " Huh? Oh no it was my fault- hey why are you crying? Did you hurt yourself?" The boy asked trying to see if I had scratches or something else. "N-no" I said still crying. I had run plenty far so I was panting as well as crying. "DID SOMEONE HURT YOU?" he asked concerned. That's when I had to lift my head._

_His hair was the first thin I noticed. I was chocolate colored, and gravity defying. I t spiked many different ways. And then his face was a little chubby, but it gave him this baby look, along with his pinkish cheeks. " N-no, it's just that everyone keeps on making fun of me, and calling me a freak." I flung my arms around his neck, and began to cry even harder .He gulped quite loudly. He had never dealt with a crying 14 year-old girl before. "T-there, there. Hey, everyone makes fun of me to. I pulled away, and gave him a funny look. His eyes didn't dart off; they stayed in contact with mine. They were blue, a deeper blue then mine. _

_He was an "A" class hottie (I didn't, and don't feel _**that**_ way for him if you're wondering) who made fun of him? "Yeah, people do make fun of me, but I just ignore them. Which helps me know that they aren't you're real friends." I nodded," What if you don't have friends?" I slid my arms off his necks, and wiped my eyes. "Well, then, I'll be your friend. And don't worry I won't make fun of you. Whadda ya say?" he flashed me the biggest/ cheesiest smile in the world. I smiled back, "Sure! And thank you so much!" I hugged him tightly. When I pulled away, we both blushed, and eventually laughed. We laughed our heads off, for no reason, but I was happy I had a new friend. Then I eventually introduced him to Kairi, and then they started dating. (I _**wasn't **_jealous got it? I was, and still am happy for them.)_

_End of Flashback_

Ever since then, him and me have been best friends, and him and Kairi have been dating.

I found the card that Kairi would've wanted, and purchased it. I walked out the store to see it was raining. I pulled my hood up, and brought out my umbrella. It was a clear umbrella so I could see the raindrops fall off. I love the rain, just not when I'm running, or fighting.

**(1)-a jacket that stops right under your bossoms.**

**A/N: If you think about it ,Marluxia(sp?) madeNamine so self-consicous(sp?). But i think now she found herself and isn't so quiet, inmy story i mean. That's probaly why your scratching your heaad thinking"that's so o.o.c for namine" **

**yeah i know. i like her a bit better my way though.and in some other stories too. enjoy the chapter sto come ppls.**

**C ya l8ter. **

**ps. if you read my story ,REVIEW IT! i got 100 and sumthin hits,and only 5 reviews,that tells me my story is kinda crappy. and if you feel that way,have some gut(or balls) to tell me! I can take critism! thank you that is all..**

C ya l8ter.


	14. because SHE is there

I was darting some puddles. Jumping in between them, making sure I didn't get wet. _This is kind of fun…ACK! I got my shoe wet! _I sighed, and out my free hand on my hip, and stared down at my wet shoe. "Oh well, it'll dry sooner or later" I said gaining my happiness back. I decided that just regular walking would suit me better.

** At home (finally) **

I closed the door behind, only to be greeted with a huge hug. "Yay! You're finally back! Whadda get? Just gimme! Kairi said far to fast. I just handed her the stuff. She squealed. " Oh my god! This stuff is way better than what I would've picked out! Where would I be without you, Nami?" She asked, and gave another, quick, hug." You would probably be-" "Nami, if you value your I-pod, say nothing." "…Im going to eat breakfast now…" I said as I stuck out my tongue, and walked away.

She gasped and placed her hand over her heart, like it broke or something." Namine Kurasoukai, how dare you!" She giggled, and just run upstairs to her room." Whatever!" I yelled up the stairs on my way to the kitchen, she was such a drama-queen.

I was watching the climax-ish to my favorite anime show, Naruto, when the doorbell rang. I glanced at my cell-phone 3:00pm sharp. I jogged over to door, and opened it.

"NAMI!" everyone screamed. Olette, and Selphie hugged me; everybody else just walked in, and took a seat. "Oh my gosh, I love your outfit, since when did you care about your appearance?" Selphie asked. I gave her a death glare. " Whoops, I'm sorry that came out wrong, huh?" Selphie asked, and bent her head down in shame. "Calm down sugar queen! I know what you meant." I said, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Olette just sighed "You two are so- oh my god!"

Everyone turned his or her head towards Olette. "I left my cell-phone at home!" She said covering her mouth. "Are you sure?" I asked? She rummaged through her pockets in her jacket, then her pants. She brightened up, "Never mind found it!" I patted her head as if to say "_some one dropped you on your head huh?" _She laughed nervously "Sorry for scaring you guys." Everyone just went "Nnh!"

" So Namine, you got any sweets around here?" she asked all deviously. "Uh," I said, putting my finger to my mouth, and looked at the floor. "Yeah. I have ice-cream, chocolate, regular candy, gum, and I think I have some licorice some where,too..." I trailed off as Selphie began to shake my violently. "WHERE?" she asked. Everyone just laughed at her response. "In the cabinet." I pointed to it, and hoped she wouldn't eat everything. She actually ran towards the kitchen. "Jesus, Namine, you have like, everything in here! From Apple Jacks to Zoo crackers!"

Suddenly Sora, Hayner, Tidus (still no Pence), and Olette ran towards my cabinet and grabbed something. " Jesu Cristo!They like to eat." I heard Riku say, and turned towards him. "What?" I asked, and folded my arms. " Jesus Christ." He explained, folding his arms, just how I did. I stuck out my tongue.

He, instead, kissed me. Which caused me to retract my tongue back into my mouth. He smirked, what a ladies man.

"Thanks." He said, and then he winked, and walked off into the kitchen, and stole the marshmallows from Sora.

I just stared in awe. I really didn't get this guy anymore. He really confuses me. I don't know why but he acts differently than he would with any other girl. He usually never makes a move besides smirking **or **(**not** and/or, **just** or) winking but he did BOTH! Plus he gives **kisses**.

_God, this boy is going to drive me crazy. _I just shook my head, and went up the stairs to tell Kairi we were leaving. As I went up the stairs, I had this urge to look around with the corner of my eye. I found a blushing Riku.

See? Since when does he blush? The hell? Oh well, I didn't let him know I knew what he was doing, instead I took slower strides up the stairs, just to make matters funnier for me.

I finally reached Kairi's door. I knocked. "Kairi? Come one everybody's down stairs chowing down on our food supply, and if we don't get them out know, we will **have** to go grocery shopping!" I said leaning on the post next to her door, waiting for her. "Oh…my…god…" I said as I stared at my older sister.

"SHHH! I want Sora to see me, but with an entrance, ya know?" She asked, I giggled.

Lemme explain why I said "oh my god" My sister was dressed in a halter top, that flattered her pretty curves, and it flows around her waist, tight on her bosoms. After that she had a jean mini-mini (twice I know) skirt that had the same material as the shirt on the bottom, which stopped higher than her knees. Then he shoes, perfect for shopping, and dating: Boots, the ones that are comfy, and cute; same color as the shirt. On top of all that, she had the prettiest jewelry.

Sora didn't know what was coming, literally.

" So you plan on wearing that," I had one hand on my hip, and the other was lazily pointing to her. "All around the mall, to tease, just about every single male being, huh?" I asked. " NAMINE! That is so not true!" She said blushing. "Well sorry but, you make everybody else's outfit look like crap! I feel so … plain." I pretended to cry, extending the compliment. " Do you want me to change Nami?" She believed me? What a sap! "No! I was just kidding! You look so perfect as always!" I said laughing, she believed that.

It was probably because she knew I always lived under her shadow. Under her perfection, watching her on a pedestal. I was "Plain Jane" whenever Kairi was near. She knew it too. She didn't like the fact so she is always trying to make her self a little less perfect, so I can look good to. I hate it when she does that. I want **her** to have eternal happiness, and if she's happy, I am.

I've told her that many times. She just says, " _Don't gimme that stuff. You're saying that to make both of us to feel better!"_ Then we'll laugh, even though it's true.

" Well, run downstairs so I can make my entrance alone!" She said while pushing me out the room. "Okay, Jeez!" I walked down the steps. "Well? Is she coming today or after hell freezes over?" asked Hayner. "You'll see!" then I ruffled his hair. "Hey! Olette tell her she can't do that!" he whined. Everyone laughed; he was surprisingly dependant on Olette all of a sudden.

"Hey! Attention on me!" Kairi shouted, as everyone looked towards my sister. She wasn't able to get her entrance for long because Sora ran up to her, and began to plant ones on her. We all said "icky" as they continued to make out in front of us. "Like you don't!" They both said as one.

This day turned out quite fun, after all.

**A/N: I dunno, i just sort of felt like typing a weord chapter in here. R&R!**

**C ya l8ter! -- potato--**


	15. because you stole my marshmallow

It was quite a surprise when I realized exactly "how much" they ate when I returned home, from our shopping trip. " Oh my God, they are going to die!" I heard the door close behind me. "Who is?"

"You are Riku!" spun around to look him dead in the eye." You and the rest of my so called friends ate just about everything in the house!" I explained. "Well…so?" he said as he hopped over the couch, and landed with a "thud", then turned on the TV. "Oh forget it!" I plopped down next to him, and stole the remote.

"Hey!" he said and reached for the remote, I switched it to the other hand. "Nope!" I said and flipped through different channels. "Hand it over, Namine!" he said while smiling he reached for it again. I put it behind my back. "No! This is revenge for my marshmallows you ate!" I said while shaking my head. He sighed, and then it looked like he had an idea." Namine. Give me the remote." He said sternly, but still kidding. I titled my head, and asked "Whadda gonna do if I don't?" He grinned.

**_A/N: this scene is not a lime or lemon, so don't get your hopes up!_** He leaned hard against me, until my back was on the seat of the couch. "I hoped you ask that." He leaned very close. His hand slipped behind me, the other one was outstretched over to the armrest. "I had to ask, huh?" I said. "Yup. My revenge is worse though." He smiled, not smirked, smiled (even worse). " I beg to differ!" I said as I pushed him off, and landed on top of him, instead. "No fair" he said. I smiled "Well…so?" I said and kissed him. He kissed back wrapping his arm tighter around my back, then waist. His other hand hooked onto my chin. He sat upwards, causing me to sit that way to.

"OH MY GOD! GET A ROOM!"

We both quickly pulled apart, he looked a little pissed, and sad. _Aww…wait, what? Pissed? Sad? The hell? Confused again. _We looked to see our spy, Selphie. A/N: thought it was Roxas, huh?

I blushed a deep crimson red; I knew I was because my face was hotter than it just was a few moments ago. His face had some pink from cheek, to cheek. My hand was still on his chest, and his still on my waist. The most embarrassing thing was that I was still sitting-on him.

" I leave you two alone for," she actually checked her watch "FIVE MINUTES! Jeez! I can't wait to tell the gang. Especially-mmf!" I threw a pillow at her. "Hush. And you will tell no one, or else I'll have to explain the ' Starbucks incident' with Tidus, do you want that Selphie? I have more blackmail if that doesn't seem to satisfy you." I stated. I titled my head to one side and gave her a cheesy smile. "Touché! But I will get my payback!" she grabbed her jacket, and then closed the door.

I wrinkled my nose, "I thought she left already. Better be the last of 'em." I sighed. He laughed while shaking his head. "What?" I asked, now holding on to his collar. " I never knew you had a dark side." He explained. His aquamarine eyes just stared into me.

Of course I blushed but I wasn't speechless. " There's a lot you don't know about me." I gave him a light kiss, and pushed him a little. " Hey…" he said not looking at me anymore. "What?" I asked. He smiled "Give me the remote." Then looked back at me. "You want it that bad?" " Yup." " Hmm…no!" I threw it over the couch so it landed on the stairs somewhere. He gave me look that said, "_You are so mean."_ I just pulled him closer. "Whadda gonna do about it?" I asked.

**Next day**

I stretched, and rubbed my eyes. _Sunday, shoot._ I hate Sundays: (1) They are so sad because you know you have school the next day, (2) and there a re no cartoons to watch at 7:00-10:00. (3) Plus, the play reruns of everything.

I sat up, and yawned. I pushed the covers of my bed off. By the way if you're waiting for the part where I notice Riku is next to something, or me naked, forget about it. About an hour or so into whatever we were doing (not each other, pervert), my parents, Kairi, and Sora waltz in.

_Flashback:_

"_Yeah so that's why-NAMINE? RIKU? OH SHIT!" Kairi said, as she came inside the house first, and then locked the door. She knew that if my parents caught us, I would be toast, him too._

_I sat up, and stared at her in disbelief. I can't get one moment of privacy! She just ran over to us and whispered" IF YOU DON"T GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE YOU ARE GOING TO DIE, RIKU. Not by me, 'cause Im happy about this, but my parents are going to kill you, so say your good byes ad leave out the back door, NOW!" Riku just mumbled something, and he sat back up. "This means, we should either go to your house or my bedroom more often." I said pouting. " It's okay. I'll end up seeing you Monday anyway." I grunted "Monday? Fine!" I pouted again, he laughed. With that we kissed one last time, and he left. _

_I turned towards Kairi, who finally opened the door. When my parents went up stairs she said, "You are nowhere _**near**_ innocent anymore." She laughed. Me, on the inside, was mad as hell._

_End of flashback._

So yeah, that's why my boyfriend isn't with me right now. I eventually got over it…yeah, right.

My heart was sunken but watching "Tom&Jerry" made me feel much better. I actually think that some how, that how is the best show ever.

I was bored now. I didn't want to go outside because I really wanted to avoid the sun. So I hummed a tune. "I hate everything about you" by "Three Days grace" to be specific. I hummed the tune all freaking day. No it had nothing do with yesterday, retard. I just like the song.

I decided the only way to completely get rid of my boredom was to go outside. _Here we go. Sun meets Namine. Namine meets-rain? YAY!_ I was literally jumping up in the air. I pulled open the window in my room, feeling the nice sprinkles fall softly on my skin.

I hate everything about to you. Why do I love you? 

_You hate everything about me._

_Why do you love me?_

_Simple, you can't live without me._

**A/N: Yeah, the whole "scene" wasn't my idea (for those of you who might happen not to like it) it was all "someone" else's fault i wrote, **

**besisdes, i wondered if i could start writing something quite "romantic" like that, but on the other bright side at least it wasn't lime. **

**Dont get me wrong i don't think lime is bad or anything, i juist prefer not to write it.**

C ya l8ter!--chicken--


	16. new kid

The sun really sucks. It only helps when your soaked or you haven't seen the sun because you've been locked inside a dungeon or something. Otherwise, the sun sucks.

It gives really "eye pain"; it burns the ground when you walk around barefoot at the beach, or it gives you sunburn. Which is what I'm suffering from, luckily only on my hand. My right hand though.

I was just strolling the streets when, all of a sudden my hand burns. I look at it; it was (and is) red!

I was (and am) so pissed! All I did was draw in direct sunlight, and I get sunburn. IN THE MIDDLE OF FEBUARY! THE HELL?

_Take a deep breath Namine this will be over soon. You can wear a glove to school. What, wait? I'd look like friggin' Michael Jackson!_ I growled in discomfort. I would seriously look like M.J if I went to school, with one glove. _I'll just wear both of 'em. Say it's any artist thing._

** Monday at school **

I eventually calmed down because I remembered that I could cream for my hand. Now, it's pretty again! But even though I thought I was going to die from embarrassment (I didn't) I was going to die because of who showed up at my school.

** New kid at school (guess) **

I wonder where she is. I'm sure she'll get a kick out of this. I wonder is she'll turn red or something. Man, where the hell is this class? Wait…there she is all right! OH SHIT! She saw me first .Oh well might as well pinch her to tell her she's alive.

** Namine's p.o.v **

" Are you friggin' serious? Why the hell are you here? Answer me before I get ticked off." I asked as calmly as I could. Then again I couldn't stay calm. Roxas was at my friggin' school.

Yeah you expected that, but Im sure you didn't expect Axel to be at the school to. (Right?)

Luckily, he is not a student, just an aid that these girls are having heart attacks over, Roxas too.

"Aww, you don't like us anymore? That's hurtful." Roxas said as he turned towards Axel, and nudged him in the arm. "Wow, that is seriously messed up. Messed up, got it memorized?" Axel asked. "Answer the damn-" "Namine! Hey, how's my best friend in the entire world? OH, who are these men you're a re talking to? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

A girl with piercing yellow eyes, and red hair asked. Yeah, the same girl who made Shishu stop being my friend. I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Marine, Roxas, Axel." I said and just swished my hand I the direction she was to depart in. "Roxas? Axel? Such nice names! Why don't I show you around!" Marine grabbed there elbows, and locked hers with theirs, and dragged them away.

_What a bitch. She takes away all of my freaking' friends and pretends to be mine! I really should make her princess of all heartless. Or maybe I could…Heh…_My thoughts trailed off when the gang called my name.

"Namine! Who was that? And why did you just let Marine take them away? Why didn't you fight back?" Selphie asked was y too fast. "In order: Roxas, and Axel. I didn't care. I think they can handle them selves." I stated Selphie just wrinkled her nose. "They were so cute " she whispered so Tidus wouldn't hear.

** In Cooking Class (food!) **

I noticed that Roxas was in **all** of my classes. _He probably rigged the computer to find out something or mine. _I also noticed that Marine was in three of my seven classes. That's really annoying.

I could her stupid "high cheerleader" voice all through the classroom. She kept on flirting with Roxas. I didn't care about that, I just couldn't stand her damn laughing, and squealing whenever he smiled. I was getting seriously ticked off, and he just smirked ever time I began to rub my temples (causing her to squeal even more, like a freaking "merry-go-round" only there was nothing merry about it)

"Hello class. Today were going to get straight to the project. First, I'd like to introduce to you the entire new student: Roxas Mirusheda" The teacher spoke and pointed to Roxas. He stood up, and said "Hey." Squealing, and "ooo's, isn't he just so hot!" I was seriously about to ring his neck if he didn't get them to stop! "Okay who would like to be his advisor-" His voice was cut short when every single girl (except me) the class raised their hand and yelled "ME!" Pathetic.

"Uh…I think I would quite a nuisance if he picked so…Miss Kurasoukai, how about you since you never pay attention." He asked, and gave me a look that said, "You have no choice". "Aww, crap." I said and hung my head down in doubt. _Are you serious, this is not happening? I don't need a bunch of Roxas fan girl giving me death glares._ "Thank you Miss Kurasoukai, and since all your classes together this shouldn't be a problem." He said and passed out measuring cups. _Now why'd did he have to go a say that for?_ "No sir." Roxas and me said in unision. Marine just threw a note at my desk:

Keep away from my Roxas, or else you will regret it.

Marine.

I wrote on the note:

(1) That's a sad excuse for a threat. (2) I don't want "your Roxas"(3) Shut the hell up!

Namine

I threw the damned note at her head. She grunted, and read the note. Her face went pale for a moment. She glared at me. I smiled at waved at her translation:

_Try writing something like that again, and I'll chop off all your pretty locks of hair, and force you to show Roxas your ugly ass contacts._ (her eyes are actually gray) Basically that's what I meant.

**A/N: Voilence! Yes! waut , ijust spoiled something...crudsky...just enjoy the next chapters, i have to go scold myself.**

**C ya l8ter--RENO!!!--**


	17. try that again?

It really ticked me off when Marine thought she could walk all over me. I really should've decked her with my skateboard but then again…Heh. I have a better idea.

_Im going to kill her. _

You believed me, huh? Man it is hilarious screwing with you guys. No, Im not to kill her. I am going to make her life a living hell.

That you **can** believe.

Im dead serious about that, I am going to tell her I'm dating number #1.

See, here at Mayshine Academy (don't ask) there a set of number s that girls give boys. It ranks them on how hot they are. Here are the numbers, not including the new guys.

1.Riku (mine)

2.Sora (Kairi's)

3.Marcus (other guy)

4.Hayner (surprised me too)

5.Tidus (Selphie's)

6.Josh (other guy)

7.Kishu (Shishu's brother)

8.Wakka (I dunno)

9.Seifer (I have a migraine)

And if you're a double digit you're automatically not important. Most likely ranks will be changed since Roxas is here. And most likely He'll end up, as #2and Sora will be #3, and causing a chain reaction- -making Seifer a DOUBLE DIGIT! That deserves a victory dance. _Wait, what? A victory dance? Im losing it._

Anyway, Everyone knows that numbers #2-6 are taken. What they don't know is that #1 is taken (Yay!).

Don't ask me why Im suddenly referring to them as numbers. I m just emphasizing the rule that MOST of the girls here at the Academy use.

Now, that I think about it, I'll the gossip spread around. It would probably be better when I explain to her it's true, and the Riku says it is to. Heh, I can't wait till I see her face puff and get red with anger. She'll probably just say she's going out with Roxas, I'll laugh and say I couldn't care less.

I bet you that will be exactly what will happen within 2 days.

**3 days L8ter (hint: you both won)**

Okay, we both won. Read the flash back from yesterday

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on my lunch table, talking to the gang about the latest reality show. How it sucked, and there needed to be a "real" reality show these days. If you're wondering Roxas was with Marine, and her group so whatever. _

_Marine, out of nowhere, walks up to _**our**_ table, (yeah we really do own it, it has our names on it even) and stares at me. _

"_May I help, oh lost one?" I asked, everyone started laughing._

"_Very funny. I came here to talked you and Riku." I just pop a bubble with my chewing gum. _

"_Yup." We said together. She looked irritated._

"_In private!" She yelled triggering everyone to turn in our direction._

"_Ugh, let's get this over Riku." I tugged his shirt, and he followed us to a secluded corner._

"_Is it true y-you Namine Kurasoukai, are dating 'the one and only' Riku Matoshi?" She looked at me with a glare that said "Im going to kill if you say yes"_

"_Is that what this is about. God, what is with you girls making things all over dramatic, god! YES were dating, Jesu Cristo! Now, is that it Marine?" Riku looked sort of pissed. He obviously didn't have time for this._

_Here's the part where I lost. Instead of her face puffing out, and her walking away frustrated, she screamed._

"_OH MY GOD! What is this the fucking apocalypse? Why the hell do you want to date _**her**? What the fuck is wrong you? And why- -" _Her voice stopped because I had slapped, straight across the face. Her cheek was now red, and her face was slowly turning back to me. My eyes were closed, and my arms were folded._

"_Say another fucking word, and I swear I'll rip your hair out, thumb your eyes in so your contacts are permanent, and expose you, to everyone, as the bitch you are." I leaned close to her face, and whispered,_

"_If you even try o call the cops or tell anyone, I'll haunt your every move, and thought."_

_Her face went extremely pale. She backed away, and ran off; tears in her eyes._

"_I don't even want to know." Riku said as we headed back to the table._

_End of Flashback_

Yeah, so forget the bet.

Marine has completely avoided me; so she can snicker behind my back.

But now every time she squeals, I turn towards, and smile.

It scares the hell outta her. I love it. Seeing her finally shut-up and talk like a normal person is quite refreshing to my ears.

**Marine's p.o.v**

She humiliated me. She's jealous. She stole him. I will get my revenge whether it involves Roxas, or not. 

"You Know you deserve him Marine, don't let your spirit's get dampened! We will seek our revenge on the witches, and save our princes from her spell! "My fellow warrior informed.

We (my troupers and I) find Namine&Kairi Kurasoukai, Selphie Rigosai, and Olette Mamushido, all witches. We fight against their evil ways, and try to get our fellow princes away from their beastly grip. The biggest one happens to be Namine Kurasoukai. She will have to pay the trouble she has caused us.

**A/N: Ha, very OOC for NAmi, but i don't really care. I think the girl needs to fight more anyway. ANyway there will be more "confantation" betwen her and Marine, if you liked this chapter. R&R!**

**C ya l8ter!-- whatever--**


	18. gifts from

"Jesus Namine, I think you might have just upped a level on Marine's 'to die' list!" Selphie stated as she took some glances at Marine.

We were in my worst class; P.E. Everyone gets surprised when I outrun most of the boys. But you know, whatever.

"I really couldn't care less what she thinks of me, just as long as she doesn't go anywhere near Riku, or anybody else in my 'gang'." Selphie laughed she thought it was funny how we the perfect size for an assassin gang. "You know, I think we should get even with her." Said Kairi who was beside Olette; who was beside me. "No, what we need to do is ignore and get ready for this run, in a few minutes!" Olette said. She always cared bout school. We all just laughed at her remark, and took our running stances.

**After P.E**

"Hey, you guys want to come over to my house after school, for study hour or something." Olette asked after we changed into our regular clothes. "Sure" we all said. "I'll bring the snacks." I said.

"Ill bring the movie for after." Kairi stated. "I'll bring the … textbooks, I dunno." Selphie said, while scratching her head. We just laughed. "What would do without you, eh?" I asked "Be non-sugar-high lunatics; without me." She said and laughed with us.

I have the best friends ever, huh? Well, I m not trying to want to make you jealous so calm down.

**At Olette's house**

"Uh, How do you do this one?" Selphie asked while munching on some skittles. I looked over at her paper. "You times this variable with that one, and then you add the exponent, duh." I said and knocked my shoulder into hers."…Oh, sorry not completely loaded on sugar yet." The rest of us had a sweat drop. "Okay, who's not done yet?" Kairi asked standing up and stretching.

We had been working on our homework for a good 3 hours (private school suck), and were bored silly. "I have just one more problem…done!" I said. "Ditto." Olette said. "Hmm, oh, done!" Selphie said. "Good, now we can watch the movie…Amityville Horror!" Kairi said in this creepy voice.

**After the movie**

That director is getting sued. His dumb self made a movie so scary, it caused everyone (even me) to scream, at every scene the killer was in.

We also screamed when whole city had a power-outage. "AAAAAAAAAH!" we all shrieked. "Calm down, girls! It's just a power outage … for the city. DON"T SCREAM!" I said. I took the flashlight, and turned it on.

"Everyone, follow me. " I said. Olette's house was big so we all hands to hold hands so that none of us run into something. "Olette, where are the rest of the flash-lights?" I asked. "T-the kitchen drawer. Why?" I handed her the flashlight. "Im gonna go outside to see if any neighbors are out to."

"Be careful, Namine." They said. "I will, now, go get the flash-lights." I told them.

I walked through the house. I had found the door, and opened it. Pitch black. Nothing but the stars were lighting the way. I shivered; this wasn't normal. The whole city shouldn't go out. I saw other people on the block, staring around and asking questions. Suddenly it went quite.

"Damn, don't tell me…" I turned towards the only light that (suddenly) came on. There stood a figure, tall, dressed in a black cloak, like Roxas's and Axel's.

"Hello." I didn't answer back; I stood there; glaring. "Right. I haven't seen you in a while. Anyway Im here to take you- -hey come back here!" I had darted off into the house, and locked the door. For some reason, this was relating to the movie greatly.

_Thump.Thump.Thump._

My heart was racing. I looked around the house for somewhere to hide, or a weapon. See, my eyes have adapted to the dark; I dunno why. I ran into the kitchen, and grabbed the metal broom. (Don't ask please). I took a small cigarette lighter from a drawer, and shoved it into my jacket pocket. After that I taped a knife to the end of my broom. A spear, and some fire, nice.

I had moved my friends into a safer area, Olette's room. _I'll come up with an explanation later._ I closed the door, and waited for my …prey?

Crash, bump, thud 

My "figure" crashed through the back door, thinking I didn't expect that. I jumped off the stairs, and landed in front of him, spear pointed toward him.

"Hey, don't you want to handle this calmly—whoa!" I forced the spear at their torso, and they jumped back. Like I said in my previous battle: Talk_ is cheap._ I spun my spear on my right, and shoved it at him again. "Look, we can handle this an easier way." I jabbed the spear again. "All right… you asked for it!" at first it seemed like they didn't want to fight, but suddenly they changed their mind. "I really didn't want to do this, Namine." I stopped. _Why does everyone know my name? The hell?_

"Do I know you?" I asked. "You used to. Sorry but I need to do this for Superior." They said. "Superior?" It sounded familiar. "Namine…shut up and fight!" they said, and threw a…kunai?

To say it was lighting fast would be irony, and stupid. Because while I was blocking these kunais, I had memories flood into my head. I wont describe all of them, just **some** words.

"_Hey, Namine, look!" I turned my head and she held out a cloak like hers except it was snowy white._

"_Oh, wow, Larxene! It's so pretty!" I held the cloak, and tried it on immediately. _

"_I think it's a bit big. I hope you like it, because white is definitely your color." She almost left but I called her name._

_" Wait. I drew a picture for you! It's you with your element, lightning!" I said as I handed her the picture. _

_"Thanks. That's real nice squirt." She smiled, and then left._

I put some space between us, I help up my hand; gesturing her to stop. She did. "Is that you Larxene?" I asked. She pulled back her hood to reveal her blonde hair, and two strands sticking up (bangs possibly). "Now that you know, it makes this a lot harder." She said, and sighed.


	19. the angel and his light

**A/N: Hi people I just wanted to say, Im a little depressed that their only so little reviewers. I am grateful for all of you, so you don't get the wrong idea. I just want some more constructive criticism, ya know? Anyways to stop worrying you guys, on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

"What you did to him, it made him so…different. He used to so cold, now he actually cares! I used to think that way to, but now I have no more regrets, and nothing to hold me back. Like the way you made him feel."**

"Who? Tell me! What are you talking about!"? I began to feel nauseous, and my head was spinning.

I couldn't understand. My beliefs, my fears, my _wants _were suddenly falling away. I didn't feel like myself.

I remember looking at her for about 2 minutes, and then something hit me. Not literally, but when you are dreaming, and your falling off a cliff or something, then you finally hit the ground, and then you wake up feeling like you got smacked.

That's how I felt.

Memories of someone else's life ran through my head- the pain for _her_ angel.

**A/N: you are meant to read this next part slowly, to emphasize the awkwardness.**

_She was happy. She loved to draw. She was at peace with her life, and it seemed a good one. Until she was given her role._

_Her role was to destroy everything, and start a new. She didn't want to. She refused, and was defiant. They despised her negligence, and sought to lock her up in a room by herself._

_White. White was the only color surrounding the room. It gave you a sense of loneliness, and despair. The girl didn't fancy the room. She only spent her day drawing of what was. Then the angel came to save her._

_She used to believe that everyone had disliked her, and didn't want to visit her anymore. Then he came inside the room, one day, and began watch her. She asked him, on a different day, why he persisted on just staring at her, and to say nothing. He only said it was his job. She didn't understand but didn't care. She wasn't alone _

_Anymore._

_The two continued to talk until it gradually turned into a tragic love story- the "deaths", and hope lost._

_He had told her that he "felt" for her. That he would always protect her, and never leave her side. That was his vow, and hers as to always be his light, to always be there. Their promises were kept until the day had came were she was to obliviate "them"._

_They had come for her, and were ready for her to make her decision. She actually had no choice, but her angel was going to make her one._

_They escaped the superiors, and found a place for her to hide._

_A mansion, one with age smeared all over. It wasn't the best, but it was save her. The rooms were small, but cozy. Enough places to hide in case of an emergency._

_Her angel had to leave her there, by herself, until he could explain the disappearance of the "tool". She wished he didn't have to leave, but it was apart of their plan. His eyes gazing into hers, only told the sorrow, and fear for her; he had._

_His return unto the superiors was one none to pleasant. He was attacked as soon as he entered. And brutally hit. He refused to state the location of his "light". But continued to fight with honor._

_She knew, she knew all to well he was about to die. His empty heart would soon find some sort of "pain" capacity, and would give in. She next did what anyone would do for his or her loved one; she took his shot._

_She took the pain that was meant to be his final blow. Her life, her soul, her … heart, was the one that had now ceased to exist- - not his._

_This pain he know felt was much more dreadful than the one he felt before, it was one of anguish, and disbelief._

_Why? Why had she done this? It was his plan to stop the superiors!! She! was supposed to stay alive! Why? Where did it go wrong?_

_The superiors had witnessed the death of their "tool", and had realized that he would no longer fight under their control. They decided that- -the one whom controls life through writing- -shall draw a picture where the "tool" would forget, everything._

_Their promise was now broken._

Tragedy. That was the only word that was truly in my head. The only thing that came back to me.

Larxene noticed this her lips formed into a smile but her eyes had a different expression.

It took me a while to get it back together, but as I slowly (real slowly, as in turtle slow) she was throwing more kunais at me.

I had barely missed the first five, while the next three slashed my shirt, and socks. I was so out of it. I just keep on taking the hits, until I noticed she wasn't aiming for anything vital.

About 10 minutes into the fight (I don't really think you could call it that) she stopped. For no reason. She just stopped throwing, and glared at me.

"Why aren't you dead? Why can't you just leave us alone? Why did you have to come back?" She asked me with somewhat pleading eyes. "…" I said nothing. I truly had nothing to say. I didn't understand what she meant. So instead I picked up a kunai she threw, and threw it at her face; it sliced a little bit of her cheek. She grazed it.

"Leave. Now." Was all I said. I was tired of this bull now. She wasn't making any sense , and I had a frigging migraine. This bitch had to go.

And it took her like 3 minutes before I took another kunai and threw it her torso, I t slashed her side, and that's when she took me seriously. Unlike her – now that I was mad- I **would **aim for her crucial organs. She turned around, pulled up her hood and disappeared.

Pointless fight ,huh?

* * *

**A/N: Oooo, you guys likey da chappy? Dont ask what was that. I have been baby-talking to a baby(duh) all freakin day. Feeding it smashed carrots to. **

**Anywayz, R&R ppl! ill try to update chap20 tonight. oh, if ya'll want a little more Sora&Kairi(or anyone else) to go on in these next chaps send me a message or a review. And if you gots any ideas lemme knwo to, cuz i have a tiny writer's block...TINY writers block...tiny...dont panic...if you care... **

**C YA L8TER!- carrots suck-**


	20. you perv

My life has suddenly turned into a puzzle with more than 1,000 pieces- missing. I thought it was totally complete … before Roxas stepped in. Now it's like some bully (Not Roxas) just kicks, and scatters all the pieces! I mean, I have to find out what is really going on here. I thought my life was fine, but now… its… it's just so …complicated.

**Monday **

" So, tell me, why are you avoiding me?" Roxas asked while slumping in his chair; whispering so the teacher wouldn't scold and/or embarrass him.

It was Monday (they sucked) in Health class. And guess who sits next to me? Yup, Roxas. See here in this class, there like 12 rows of 2 seats. So I sit next to the window-and Roxas. Luckily this class is small, and short. By the way, who ever you sit next to is your partner-for all of your assignments.

This also happened to be the other class that I have with Marine- besides Cooking, and P.E. Which were the ones were she would always squeal over Roxas. The whole freaking class period.

"I am not avoiding you, I just refuse and prefer not to bother you and your fan girl Marine." I said while sighing.

" Your not jealous, are you?" He asked while smirking. _He is just so full of himself. _

"Jealous? Yeah and the chances of that happening are slimmer than Marine apologizing to me for putting gum in my hair in third grade!" I said sort of snorting. Jealous? Yeah, sure we kissed and all, but I **_have _**a man, thank you very much.

Marine lifter her head, hearing her name being called twice. I took a quick glance at her , she immeadeatly went back to her studies. I smirked. _Be afraud, Marine. Be very afraid. _

"Im sure you really have a 'thing' for me deep down inside." He said as he placed his hands behind his head, and leaned in his chair.

"You're going to fall, retard." I said as I scribbled down the notes the teacher had written.

"No I am n-wwaaaaa!" He yelled as he fell backwards, and landed on his ass. "Bwhaaa! Hahahaaa! I…told…you!" I laughed in between the words.The whole class chuckled.

He slowly got up, and rearranged his chair. "Now Mr. Mirusheda, can or can't you stay in your seat?" the teacher asked while continuing to write on the board.

"Yeah, whatever." He said and slumped in his seat again.

"You are such a ditz!" I said while shaking my head trying to hold back even more laughter.

"Your just mean, Namine!" he said and rested his head on his elbows.

**At lunch**

I figured that Roxas would sit at Marine's table for the rest of the school year. I was so wrong.

"NAMINE! Earth to NAMINE!" Roxas yelled in my ear. He popped up out of nowhere, and screams in people's ears? The hell?

"OWW! What? What do want?" I said while rubbing my ear. He smiled and sat across from me, at "our" table. "I wanted to sit with you." He smiled. I rose my eyebrow. If Selphie found out that the new kid (it has only been like 1-3 days since he got here) was sitting here…oh crap.

"Why aren't you sitting with Marine and her posse (sp?)?" I asked.

"Well, she got on my nerves. She never stopped clinging onto my arm. She always talked about some really boring crap, and she claims she is my girlfriend." I gave him another quizzical look.

"I thought you liked her?" I asked. "I do, but as a friend. Besides…" his voice trailed off as he stared at his supposedly spaghetti. " What do you mean 'besides'?" I asked. I may have not a crush on him (I am completely happy with Riku), but I can be concerned for him, right? He slowly turned his head towards me, and gave me a weak smile, then slowly closed his eyes, and sighed. He opened his eyes again, they looked…angst-y. "Besides…Marines not whom Im interested in." he said. Then stared back into his spaghetti.

It sort of confused me when he blushed but then fore no reason at all, I felt my face heat up too. It's not like I actually thought he was talking about me…right?

Luckily, the gang showed up, and started talking. But then to my dismay, they stopped. As everyone else sat down, Selphie pulled me up. "Namine! You gots some explanin' to do!" She said in a funny accent. "About what?" I asked. "Hel-lo? About you and Mr.#2!" her hands were firmly planted on her hips. "Oh, don't tell me-" "Shush! I want to know why is he here? Why didn't you tell me? And is he single?" "Whoa, calm down, in order: I don't know he just sat down. I didn't expect him to come. And you're not single, so you can't have him!" I said smirking at the last comment. She blushed slightly and walked back to the table, but stopped me before I sat down.

"Just remember, you can't have him either." She whispered. It made me tense up when she said that, dunno why.

Anyway, the gang actually liked Roxas. At first they sort of "interrogated" him, but since he answered correctly, he officially was dubbed apart of our gang. Yes, it did mean I would be seeing a lot more of Roxas.

**Walking home**

My mind trailed off into my fight with Larxene from 2 days ago. She seemed like she was seriously pissed off with me, for something I did. But she wasn't clear enough, that's what really got me pissed. Why couldn't she just- -" Namine! Wait up! No wait…Watch out!" I turned only to see Roxas on his skateboard…about to crash into me

WHAM…CRASH…I dunno the sound…BOOM? 

Anyways, yeah, he crashed right into me. The skateboard slid under me while he smashed into me. It hurt, but something happened …when he landed.

"OW! You are - - ow! My head! God, why don't you watch were your going!" I placed my hand on my head, and tried to sit up – which is when I realized than something was under me. I sat up only to see a dizzy Roxas wincing in pain, as I sat up. Yeah, I was sitting him. But I didn't take notice of that until he mumbled some curse words.

"What…the…heck…happened?Ow!what…get…up…"He said as he tried to get up but also noticed I was sitting on top of him. I was about to rise up, when something …stroked (or…er…rub) me- - my ass actually.

My face was hotter than any sun, and redder than any fire truck. I blinked several times before I become aware that Roxas was nervously laughing. "I-it was a-an accident, I swear!" I took a deep breath. _Okay, Namine no need to kill him. It was an accident but…his hand is still there…on my ass! _I looked at my behind, and sure enough- it was there. He followed my gaze and after a few seconds, finally caught on, and removed his hand. "I swear I thought that was your hand!" I said while scratching the back of his head, slightly sitting up. "My hand? Really Roxas? You thought you were about to grab MY HAND? AND HOW THE HELL DO GET MY ASS INSTEAD?!" I asked him. This was so…violating!

I scrambled off him, and grabbed my stuff. He did the same, and followed me, and tried to apologize. "It was an accident! Im so sorry! I swear that wasn't what I was aiming for!" He said sort of panting because I was (beyond) power walking. "Look, you should have never even reached for my hand anyway!" I stated. "…Did I mention I said sorry?" He asked. "UGH! ROXAS GO AWAY!" I aid still extremely blushing. Why? I dunno.

"Come on! That was totally innocent. It's not like-" " I-innocent? You are such a fucking pervert! There was nothing innocent about that!" I said placing both hands on my hips. I would really explain more of the…ahem…er…"thing" but I really am in too much shock for right now.

I mean, how did he end up _under_ me anyway? Im sure that defied all gravity and all laws of nature.

I darted off; he continued to follow- like a lost puppy. "Please! Im really sorry!" HE hopped on hi s skateboard to keep up with my pace. "Isn't riding your skateboard, near people, what got you into this mess?" I asked still trying to avoid him seeing my (beyond) crimson face. " Okay, good point."

" Now, leave Roxas. Im sure you don't live at my house, and Im not letting you in." I said as I fumbled around in my backpack for the house, while approaching the door to my house. _Finally, home! Some where away from the biggest pervert in my life. _"Wait!" He said grabbing the arm that about to open the door.

"What- - eh? What's this?" he had shoved a paper into my hand. He started walking down the path that led to the door. "Just something that I thought you should have. See ya at school." He hopped back on his skateboard and rode off. Just like that.

I opened the door, while unfolding the paper.

It had a picture of a girl who was bending down. She was on a beach touching the sand; her white cloak getting a little soaked from the water. The sun was setting; the clouds were just about gone. And there was a little papou fruit- not eaten.

Wow, it was sort of… familiar.

**A/N: Hiya people!**

**Roxas: 'Sup?**

**Namine: Um, Hello **

**Me: O.M.G! They're here! People we need squirm around them and ask for auto-graphs! Oh and don't forget to tell them how cute a couple they are.**

**Roxas: Heh, fan girls. Wait,what? Were not a couple!**

**Namine: Are they any fan boys? **

**ME: Hell, yeah. Read one of the stories in the "M" or "M+" category.snickers silently**

**Roxas: No,don't do it! NOOOO! **

**Me: Aww, crud. Dude you broke my computer! You gotta pay for that!Alright you guys are going to have to wait a while, Roxas broke my computer! R&R!runs off and cries**


	21. extra waiting

_I guess she was waiting. Waiting for some one to sweep her off her feet. Or maybe some knight in shining armor. Possibly even someone to protect her._

_All I know is that he never came._

_Yes, she would wait for him. 'Till the end of time. But even I knew that she had her doubts._

_It seemed like he would never come. Never come to help her. Just disappeared. Her hopes, and desires were of course diminishing, as she waited._

_Day by day, hour-by-hour, minute-by-minute; not there. Her heart sank lower and lower. Her eyes losing their twinkle, and grew lifeless._

_It was just a silly fantasy; she figured. She hoped that someone would be there only because she was so weak. She had tried so hard to hold on, but the worst go the best- -of her._

_Yes, it was true. Her happiness was gone as soon as her dreams. It's all right though. _

_He never came._

Why? Why hadn't he come? Why couldn't he say something, instead of making that poor girl feel so much…sorrow? I may not have been there, but I truly understand her pain (somehow). That was really just a lost cause…or lost love.

**Tuesday**

"Hey, Nami?" Kairi asked, while nudging me in the arm with the eraser side of her pencil.

We were in English, at the moment and the teacher had assigned free study. Some of our class- mates were talking, oh so, loudly. I almost didn't hear her but I wasn't paying to much attention to her. I was honestly thinking about _something_ else.

" Did I say something, Namine?" She asked and stopping poking me. I realized what she said, and gave her a funny look. "No, why would think that?" I asked. I think she might have thought I was being a little sarcastic, but to relive her I gave her a brilliant smile. "Oh. Good. I was just wondering, um, are you…okay?" she asked her eyes were staring into mine.

They were searching for some sort of pain, I think.

"Huh? Of course! Im just fine. Why?" I was getting a bit concerned. Usually when Kairi is the one asking questions, everyone was worried to. "Well, you've been…quiet…and so…pale…" her words trailed off, and she placed a hand on my forehead.

I giggled. " You worry far to much," I said as I brushed away her hand. "I've always been a little quiet and pale. Im fine, there's no need to worry." I smiled again. I could tell she was hesitating, but after a few more seconds of staring, she believed me. "Im sorry. We just thought something was bothering you. She sighed, and went back to her cheery self.

_We? Who is we? _I knew I was right. The gang (including Roxas now) was worried about me. They had asked Kairi to ask me, since she was my sister. _Worrisome friends, huh? _

**Skipping Lunch**

I really needed some time alone. I had been so smothered by my friends; I felt I couldn't take it. Between the questioning, and the offering of their chocolate pudding that they 'supposedly' "_didn't want because their folks packed an extra one in their lunch bag"_, I couldn't take it anymore. How did so many people know I liked pudding anyway?

I briskly walked through the halls. Searching for any remaining students/teachers. I found none. I opened the third door to my left (I knew the routine. I did this a lot).

There were easels, chairs, and paintbrushes scattered across the room. The room was a little small. The size of an elementary (K-5th grade) cafeteria. It had a few props hoisted by the wall, and a fog machine in the left top corner. The ceiling itself had huge windows, enough for five ninja squads to crawl in, for one window. And the stage, well, it wasn't really anything special. Just costumes, and a few scripts left on the floor. (Extra Art-ish Room)

I jogged up the stairs, which led to the stage, and grabbed the latter nearest the large window ceiling. After carefully placing it under the window, I climbed up, and unlatched the window. No sirens, good sign.

I pushed up the window, causing it to open fully enough for me to squirm out.

**(Seifer's p.o.v)**

"Where the hell is she going?" I asked aloud. I had been following; little-miss…-whatever, around, up until now.

I got curious about where she was going 'cuz I saw she wasn't around her "friends", and if I found the right 'opportunity', I could blackmail her, for what she was doing around lunch time.

I searched angrily around every corner- -HA! Found her! I saw here walk into an extra classroom. I walked over to the door she had just closed. I discreetly opened the door, and slipped in.

She looked around searching for something.

She found it, which was a ladder. I continued to follow her movements. She placed the ladder under the window, climbed up, and opened the large window.

I smirked. What a nice view of her…yeah…nice. And as a bonus, I could totally blackmail. _CLICK-FLASH-CLICK. _Heh, proof and evidence: a picture. I decided it wouldn't hurt if I followed her some more, to drop by and give her a little "hello".

**A/N: i told you guys it would take a while. Roxas really did break my computer!**

**Roxas: Im sorry! It's just that...er...**

**Namine: What? TELL ME!**

**ME: Uh-oh, Nami went OOC on us! Hey, while she's listening why don't you tell her about the "fanboys",** _BHK-original_

**Roxas: How'd you know about that? O.M.G!Namine...stay away from the search engine...no...dont read it...no...oh $#!**

**Namine:..."_He leaned in, his arm wrapped around her waits,and he whispred silently..."_Roxas did you write _this?_**

**Roxas: ...er...see you guys next chapter! runs away**


	22. NamNam?

I was balancing myself on the railing of the roof. Like a tightrope except there's cement below, and this is only 4 stories up.

I had my arms outstretched, and me head hung low.

Left, Right, Left, Right, Left—ah!

I almost fell but I caught myself with a nearby branch. I sighed with relief, thinking my life would flash before my eyes or something.

I continued my march along the rails of the rooftop. But that's when my heart skipped a few beats.

Seifer.

**(Seifer's p.o.v)**

"Hey! You better get off there before you fall!" I yelled seeing that she definitely didn't expect me. I chuckled to myself as she furiously walked over to me.

"You! Why are you following me? God, go away!" She demanded. I almost burst into a loud laughter at her way of expressing anger. Hands on her hips, frown on her lips.

"I'm not following you. Im investigating your situation. You see, having such nice 'connections' with the principal, he has given me lots of power when it comes to students goin' out of campus. Now I could, so easily, report what you're doin' 'here'…" I said after eyeing that her dropped jaw.

"Blackmail? How **low** can you get Rittman?" I twitched at her saying my last name. It would've been a little more "cool" if she said my first name.

"Seifer. That's the name. Now, back to what I was sayin', to get out of the 'problem' you are to claim that we –" I was cut off in the middle of my sentence.

"OH HELL NO! Who do you think I am? Im not some…**skank** that is going to go around and say 'Ooo, look at me! Im Seifer's gal, Yay!' You got it wrong mister," She stabbed her finger into my chest.

Feisty…real nice.

"Besides 1) I HATE you 2) I am already seeing someone! 3) Who in their right minds would date _you_?" She said/asked.

She is _soooo_ into me. Who would blame her though, hell, I am what _every_ girl wants. She should be grateful I even _like_ her.**A/n: I hate Seifer f.y.i. I just wanted to express how full-of-himself-type-of-person he is**

"I know plenty of girls who are _dying_ for me to just smile at them- " I said but again cut off. How dare she! "Like who? Your mother?" She asked, laughing to herself.

I raised an eyebrow. See, this is why I even _like_ this chick. She is willing, no; **ready** to talk back- to **me**. And the fact that she is quite the hottie, with a mega nice body, _if you get what Im sayin'_.

"Heheheh, you think you got jokes huh? Well guess what? This camera got that shot of you sneakin' out of lunch and into The Extra Class. That's breaking the rules, Nam-Nam." I said shaking my head, gesturing her that it was a bad idea to ditch.

**Nami's p.o.v**

What? How the hell did he get the freaking' picture? I made sure no one was following me. Yet, the person I hate most seems to be the one to catch me.

I would definitely rather have Roxas to track me down. That _is_ saying something believe it or not.

Wait…did he just call me "_Nam-Nam_"? ….

…. WHAT?!

"How…y-you…I…ugh! Seifer gimme back the damned camera!" I yelled, frustrated with his…presence. I reached for the camera that he was waving around in my face; he snatched it away.

"Uh-uh-uh! You know _what_ you **have** to do to get _this_ back!" He snickered. I stomped, and balled my hand into a fist.

No, I am not going to hit him…I hope…for his sake…

He noticed my curling and un-curling of my hands. I didn't stop when he finally noticed. I walked closer to him instead. He stood his ground.

I was just inches away from his face. His cheek: hues of red, and pink. "I-I thought so, Nam-Nam!"

_**SLAP!**_

**A/n: Okay sorry for the delayu people! NO Roxas didn't break my computer again...but I can't find him...Nami's worried too--**

**Namine: ROXAS? DAMMIT!WHERE TEH EHLL DID HE GO?!**

**ME: IM a little scared here...she is going so OOC...i hoep Roxas--oooh I have an IDEA! BUT you guys have to wait till the next chap! **

**C YA L8TER--ooc...ooc...ooc--  
**


	23. emotionless

**Disclamier: i always wondered if i should do this or not...anywayz...yeah, I do own KH...seriously...no really I do!...NO I DON'T! If I OWNED it, I would be sued right now, for making such a crappy FanFiction.**

**

* * *

**" How dare you! I mean…I-I thought we had something going on! But NO, y-you just, don't care, about me…about _us_, no! All you care about is you! You! You! You! And on top of that, I see the way you flirt with Tifa! My best friend! I can't take it anymore! WERE THROUGH!" I heard someone yell below us. 

Apparently, someone just got slapped, and dumped pretty loudly…hmmm…oh, OOOH…. you thought I slapped Seifer?

No, I couldn't…Im afraid of touching his acme filled face. Puberty doesn't like him at _all_. (Seriously)

I backed away from Seifer to look down and see what all the fuss was about.

Aerith…was crying…and she had just slapped Cloud. She was slowly backing away form Cloud as he tried to coax her back into his arms…_arse-hole_.

**---------------------------------------------XX-----------------------------------------**

Aerith may not be apart of _my _group but she is still a very good friend. And without her usual group (I forgot the names, but I know they went on some trip without her, I know Tifa **was** one of her friends)

No she didn't forget about me, it's just that, she is used to talking to her closer friends much more than meIm not hurt by that at all, but I still consider her my buddy.

I remember when we first met.

**---XX---**

_I saw her bopping up and down beside me. She was nodding actually, to whatever the teacher was saying._

_" Psssst!" she whispered, nearing my face. "Yeah?" I asked surprised. I never expected someone as popular as her to talk to me. She probably just wanted to deliver a message to my sister, through me._

_"Whatcha drawin'?" she asked. I blinked several times, but I showed her my art. She scrutinized it for a few moments, and said something. "Wow, I wish I could draw this good. I can barely draw stick figures!" She said jokingly. I blushed just a little. She_ actually liked _my art._

_"Would you mind face painting at my party? I know it's all of a sudden but my parents cant find a good enough artist, and you seem perfect, plus, you get paid well!" She asked. I was taken back at first but then I realized this wasn't some cruel trick._

_She was serious. I smiled, purely out of instinct. "Sure! I mean…I can do it for free- -" "No! Your talent must be paid for! It is so wonderful! I mean you have such good detail, besides, face-painting is still in style!" she laughed after that, so did I._

_I could tell this was a start of a new companionship._

**---XX---**

I was right too! Ever since then, we've been close. I know it seems weird how fast our friendship developed but, after a few more "parties", and "shopping sprees" with her, I realized it didn't matter.

She was a friend who would let you cry on their shoulder, _and_ help you get over your issue(s).

Yeah, I owe some affection, for all the things she did for me (especially for introducing me to my **first** boyfriend…which was **not Riku**).

**------------------------------------XX-----------------------------------------------**

I ran off towards the longest branch nearest me, and walked down it until I reached the tree itself.

"Hey! Im not finished yet! Get back here!" Seifer had yelled at me. Shoot, I completely forgot about him.

I turned towards him and smiled; his lips curved into an eerie smirk.

I gave him the "finger". Me? Still smiling here.

His face blanched. He didn't return the gesture. He just stared in awe.

"Thought so, Rittman!" I yelled before I slipped down another branch.

I came to a low enough branch, and sat there; contemplating how I was going to get down this **huge** tree….** IDEA**!

I jumped off the branch I was previously sitting on, grabbed another branch ahead of me, and pretty much "monkey-bar"-ed my way to the ground (diagonally grown branches). When I reached the last branch I stopped, and crouched on it. Then, I jumped off (again) and landed with a "thud"; right in front of Aerith.

I never really knew that the tree had _so_ many branches.

**-----------------------------------XX--------------------------**

"Cloud who could you? And Why? Why! What made you throw away everything we had?" She was still asking questions. Her hands were pulled away from her damp face.

I placed my on her shoulder, trying to get her away from Cloud's voice, and presence.

"Hey, you," I said, and turned my head towards Cloud. We gave each other the coldest glare. "You are the most stupidest, most annoying, most…emotion-less bastard, I have ever met." I plainly said in my best monotone-ed voice.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" screamed an outraged…Tifa. She was power walking towards us.

I looked at Aerith first. She seemed a little taken back. Seeing as how her best friend was right there, during the whole scene.

I, on the other hand, wasn't scared at all. I could outsmart the man-stealing whore.

**0o-------(A/N: I do not hate Tifa, I just wanted to add a man-stealing girl, and the whole "Aerith -loves -Cloud-who-loves-her…-and-Tifa" situation seemed perfect.)---------O0**

"Look, you, with the attitude!" I said sternly slowly turning towards her. Her frown, turned into a smirk.

"Attitude, huh? Well let's just see what this _attitude_ can do to that pretty-little face of yours!" she began to crack her knuckles.

"Tifa! SHUT-UP!" Aerith said, tears streaming down her face.

The student body, that was around us –which were pretty big; expecting a fight--begun to hush, surprised at Aerith.

"Aerith, hon, _you_ are the one who needs to shut-up. _You_ are the one who **lost** _her_ man—"her voice sounded more pissed.

" You **stole** her man, bitch!" I yelled at her."The **_one_** person the Aerith trusted most, stole her boyfriend…yeah, you're a **bitch** Tifa." I said more calmly.

She glared at me, eyes narrowed. She was about to say something when Cloud cut in.

"Look, this has gone on far enough. Tifa, let's just…go." Cloud suddenly spoke; stopping everyone from whispering.

Tifa looked at Cloud, then me, and then at a broken-hearted Aerith. Tifa smiled at that.

"Maybe, you should've backed off when I first told you I liked him, _tsk, tsk, tsk,_ oh well, Cloud's alllll mine now." Pure venom dripping off every syllable she said; like that snake she was.

She held Cloud's hand as they slowly walked the opposite direction of us. I turned my head back to Aerith; tears streaming like crazy.

I honestly don't blame her…Cloud was an emotion-less arse-hole.

**-------XX-------**

I grabbed her hand and led her down the pathway, leading to the other part of campus. She didn't protest.

Once we were far enough. I stopped, and sat down on a nearby bench, and she sat with me, breaking down into sobs.

"I-I just d-don't get it! H-he seemed so perfect!" she suddenly spilled out her guts to me. "But I was so blind! He was seeing Tifa behind my back! How could he? How could **she**! I t-thought…" She stared at her hands for a bit, tears still streaking her face.

_Dammit Cloud!_ I was **really** going to give a piece of my mind (I didn't get a chance to earlier), whether he was a grade higher or not. No one should feel this bad…_no one_.

I gave her a quick hug. Yes, it was awkward, since she was taller. She replied the act. I patted her back after we pulled away.

"Look, I know he hurt you," I knew better than to say his name. "But you know what?" She looked towards me; her green eyes were red rimmed.

Oh yeah, they were going to pay.

"Life is going to throw loads of crap at you, including cheating boyfriends, but you have to remember that _your_ life isn't over. Soon, you will get over this, and laugh while thinking, _'That loser doesn't even know what he's missing!'_ But you can cry now, because you do need time to heal--"

My sentence was cut short when she placed a small "daisy" in my lap. I looked up at her, now, smiling face; I was a bit confused.

"Namine, I think that you caring is…nice. Even though we may not be best friends, but you still had the urge, or feeling, to help me out. Gosh, I must sound like you saved my life or something!" She chuckled and wiped away some tears.

I looked at the daisy…I smiled.

I never actually thought all that clearly when I was rushing towards Aerith earlier.

I knew that, in a way, I _had_ saved her life. I had saved her from completely spilling out her guts, about how she loved Cloud…but he…would only say he didn't feel _that_ way.

I was still confused at her sudden mood swing; but I decided not to ask.

I honestly think, that the mind plays horrible tricks on your mind. Tricks that make you _think_ you're in love; and when it's all to late…you realize…you're not.

**o00o-------------------------------XX-----------------------o00o**

**A/N: alright ppl, if you hated the whole "tifa/aerith/cloud/nami" scene, send me a message so i know never to do it again! but I personaly thought evryone was OOC...oh well...OH YEAH! my idea worked...i got roxas to come back, but nami started attacking him...(eye-lid twitches)**

**Namine: (giving roxas a noogie) ROXAS! You little pervert! How dare you write something so..UGH! Next time tell me you--**

**Roxas: (gets out of headlock)Pervert? Well guess what? I like to express myself in diffrent ways besides being partailly emo!Writing is my new passion (sk8ting is my other one),and "Kunoichi" helped me realize that!**

**Me: Er...Roxas...shut-up...now...**

**Namine: Sorry you guys but you might not be seing much of "Kunoichi" here...she needs to go somewhere...where there's...colors...of joy...(begins to laugh menaically)**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh god!...colors besides black, white, red, silver,and gray?NOOOOOOOOO!For anybody's info...this is Roxas' fault...attack him for this...**

**C YA l8TER????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!--randomness: im not gothic,just light-colors-a-phobeic--**


	24. love is nonexistent

"_So, tell me, why are so serious, all the time? You act as if--"_

"_Why do you need to know? It doesn't matter."_

"_I'm only asking because…"_

"..._It's true...you don't care about me …right? It would only complicate, and confuse us. "_

"…_I-I- - "_

"_Good, you can't feel…for me… anyway."_

"..._Right."

* * *

The hell? That was the shortest dream I had ever had. Im thinking that maybe these dreams are going to leave soon…then again…_

"Hey, Namine! Breakfast is ready, so come and get it before I eat it all!" My father, Foster, yelled up the stairs.

It was Saturday now, and the week had been going swell since the whole "Aerith/Cloud/Tifa" scene. Aerith was ignoring Cloud, and slowly forgetting Tifa.

I pushed the covers off, and hopped out of bed. I finished my morning routine (shower, brush teeth/hair, find outfit, yadda, yadda, yadda).

I wore my jeans, with a black tee, and my hair was just plain; I didn't feel like dressing my best.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeell, good mornin' my little sunshine! How 'bout you set the table, and we can all eat?" Foster (I don't call him dad, or daddy) spoke to me, while flipping some pancakes.

I looked at him, and then the ceiling; covered in flour and some doughy "didn't-make-it-back-to-the-frying-pan" pancakes. I pointed to the pastries stuck on our ceiling, "What happened, you missed?"

He laughed, and shrugged. Then he laid a finger to his lips. "Don't tell your mother."

-------XX-------

"GAH! NAMINE! GET. OVER. HERE. NOW!" Kairi screeched down the hall, causing many sleeping people to sit straight up in, and look around.

"What? What did I do _this_ time?" I walked down the hall, and into Kairi's room.

I always seem to get scolded by her, more than my own parents (put together).

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like I was mad…I just…" She fumbled around with her fingers; suddenly interested in the floor.

* * *

Her room is pink by the way. Completely…pink. The walls are hot pink, with white, purple, and blue, polka dots. The floor, a softer pink, and her bed, her window curtains, the dressers, and her door: pink.

Did I mention I hate pink?

* * *

I leaned against the doorway, waiting for her to finish her sentence. She didn't though; I guess I was going to have to work for the question.

"What? Is it about me- -" That's when it hit me…it's about Sora.

She used her "twin telepathy", and nodded.

"Yeah…y'know how we've been _dating_, **not** **really** _a couple_?"

I spoke "I thought you guys were a couple…"

"No, we've just been on, like, 50-first-dates…in a way."

I thought for a moment. "What about the whole anniversary thing?" I was curious as to how they had an anniversary, if they weren't, technically, together.

"That celebrates the day we said we liked each other…wait, were getting off topic!"

It was my turn to nod.

"Okay, what happened was…soragavemearingwhichmeantiwashisgirlfriendandhesaidhelovedme!"

She said, her face was the same red as her hair now.

"…What?!" I didn't understand a friggin' word she just said.

"Take a deep breath first, and say it _slowly_." I suggested, and she took my advice.

"Here we go again, Sora…" I nodded "Gave me a ring…" (nod) "He said," (nod) "That he…that—"

"WOMAN! GET A HOLD OF YOURSLEF, AND SAY THE DAMNED WORDS!" I threw my hands in the air,and then placed them on her shoulders.

I yelled, now close to her. She looked like a deer in headlights, but then she shook it off.

"He said…" she hesitated again; I tapped my foot impatiently on her carpet.

"Sorry, this is just—right, just get on with it…**he** said he **loved** me, there." She sighed and acted, as this was a big relief.

"…Congrats on your...devotion!?" I pulled her into a hug, and then a thought struck me.

"What, you do know what this means…right?"

She shook her head, as if say "no".

"That if you ever say, or do something, that means you don't love him, he'll die of heartbreak."

"It's okay, Nami…I **love** him too!"

She was sniffling, obviously this scene got to her (as in, she thinks this is so sweet—I think it's cheesy).

* * *

_Naïve_: as in childish, and immature.

Love? Yeah, right…love at _this_ age? Impossible. I think passion at only 16(goin on 17) could **never** happen. It's wrong, just plain **wrong**.

Still, love could never reach or even corrupt the mind (At our age). Like, I said earlier: _the mind plays horrible tricks on your mind. Tricks that make you think you're in love; and when it's all to late…you realize…you're not. _

I don't even think _I_ _love Riku_…actually…I **don't**. Honestly, I don't think I could ever love…him. I just **can't**. I don't even know, if I _want_ to. It's just that something holds me back…possibly…the fact that love is overrated.

Something so impossible to reach, and dangerous: yet, so simple. It means so much, and it can be so easily forgotten. Heh, love is for the confused…yes, that means Kairi is confused…no, not about which gender she prefers.

She thinks he loves Sora; only because she wants his feelings to be mutual; for his sake. He, Sora, has just said such words because he thinks: he has found something that keeps him extremely content.

No, they are **not** in love. **No one** is ever actually in love…simply because it doesn't exist.

That's my conclusion, love doesn't exist.

It's much too complicated, though it's opposite: hate, is simple.

You despise someone with all your heart: effortless.

No, Im not emo/Goth. It's just my knowledge of love…something that doesn't exist; at all.

Oh well, if Kairi wants to follow this path, then so be it. I won't warn her or say anything about it...she'd be happier if i don't.

* * *

I walked out of Kairi's room; she started calling Sora(of course). I reached my room, and flopped on the bed.

_"Helooooooooooooooo, Twinklin' Cit-a-y!It is...12-o-clock,so I hope y'all are ready for some coooold weather! Aint that right Celine?" "Yessir, we are going to have back-shiverin' weather ta-day!To stay warm, cuddle up with--" **SMACK, CRASH, Elecrtical sockets hissing--**_

"Stupid readio station. They sound like a bunch of hill-billies,who let run the damned statio anyway?!" I had just whacked my alarm/radio,off my nightstand. It started "hissing",and a few sparks were shooting out.

I rolled over on my back, my face now seeing the ceiling. "What to do? So bored...I feel like drawing...but where...Sanctuary?No, last time I got knocked unconsious by that one perv...then again, what are the odds that he will return?...All right, Chapel it is!" I mumbled. I grabbed my jacket, my beanie,a scarf, and my bag that held my sketchpad ,and pencils.

I darted towards the front door, passing: Kairi giggling over the phone,Foster being scolded by Jane,my mother,and Poochie biting Foster's old shoes.

----XX----

I (happily) walked out of my warm home,and into the chilly afternoon air. I slipped on my jacket, and walked towards the familair church. I pulled my beanie on, then wrapped the scarf around my neck.

"Hmmm, I wonder if i will run into that one guy again...though, that fight _surely_ wasn't fair...hmmm." I started replaying the scene over in my head. I wont describe it because, well, you really **should** know!

"Namiiiiii!Wait, up!" I heard a familair voice say behind me. I didn't stop walking, and I didn't turn around.

"Nami!Nam-Nam?Namine! Wait up dammit!Jezz-us, are you ignoring me?" They said again. No, Im not ignoring them...more like...annoying them.

I pretended not to hear them, and kept on my way. "NA-MI-NE! STOP IGNORING ME! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME!" they yelled, I just giggled and started running off.

"GAH! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" They yelled at me. I turned my head lsighty to make sure it was, who I thought it was...yep,Roxas.

* * *

**A/N: HA! I escaped Nami's evil colors! (sticks tongue out). I am safe now! well, i wish i could say the same for Roxas...**

**Roxas: KUNOICHI! HELP ME!(runs right,Nami follows him,runs left, Nami folows him, runs straight, Nami follows him, runs into Kunoichi...ow)**

**Namine: Now, Roxas, just answer me this...did you write that "M" rated story...about us?**

**Roxas:(mubles) maybe...**

**Me: (passes out individual popcorn to reviewers)Alright, here's the violence...**

**Namine: Roxas...why didn't you tell me?(clenches fists)**

**Roxas: This ending theme is getting too long...y'all are gonna have to wait till she posts up the next chapter...the size is getting ridiculous** O .

**Me: No, dammit, FINISH THIS!**

**Namine: No, Roxas is right...this is long...**

**Me: You guys are gonna dissapoint my--I mean our--reviewers! Then I'll lose them all!And they all are such good people...thanx to all my reviewers!No, im not deleting the story or anything like that.**


	25. date?

I continued to run off; faster with each step I took.

Before I knew it, me-running-away-from-him…turned into a 5th grade impression of a race!

_Hot Dog Stand…Jewelry Store…. Cinnnabun…Park! _I took notice of every familiar shop, it helped tell me how close I was to the Church.

_Mmm, maybe I can lose him in the park…lets find out!_ I deviously thought to myself.

I didn't care that Roxas was yelling his head off, just as long as he: **A)** runs out of breath **B)** coughs up a lung –or- **C)** suddenly finds out he has asthma.

I pretended I was going to go straight, and then I quickly turned right. _Still behind you, Namine._

I ran off to my left; tall green blurs, flying pigeons, _another_ Hot Dog stand. I saw these things out of the corner of my eye.

I darted to my right again. _CRAP! _I didn't notice but I was now running towards a bench…_double crap. _Instead of running into it, I hopped over it, and landed back on my feet; a bit hunched over.

I took off again, and twisted my body to go (diagonally) left. I jumped over a dog, passed a teen with melting ice cream, and almost knocked over a guy on a bicycle.

I stopped, and behind a, very tall, vending machine. I looked down, trying to pump more oxygen into my lungs. I turned my head again; _yep, still there._

His air looked plastered to is face (which was a bit flushed). His hair quickly moving around with him, his lips…smiled…?!

"What, you give up? This was just getting fun!" He panted, but disregarded the urge to topple over in pain.( I could tell)

"No, I was just waiting for you slow poke!" I smirked at him, and crossed my arms. He titled his head, like a confused puppy. "Well, come on, that can't be your best!" I explained.

I will admit though, all those turns, and stuff…took a lot out of me.

"Guess your right, I _was_ holding back. We should start over, just to make it even!" It was Roxas' turn to smirk.

"UGH! Forget it! I try to ditch you, and you still follow me. Jezz-us, do you like me or something?!" I cupped my hand over my mouth. _Shoot, he wasn't supposed to hear that part!_

I didn't want to hear him ask why I said that. I don't have an explanation, plus the fact that maybe he'll think I _like_ him…gross.

Sure, he's cute and all—_Cute? The dude is HOTT! Like, hotter than the freakin' sun: hott!_

…Okay, he's hott, but Im with **Riku**… and he makes all the _other_ guys seem so…plain.

_What about his hair? Doesn't his hair make you wanna run your fingers through it? And his eyes, they are soooo deep! OH, oh, oh! His FACE! It makes him look just like a puppy! Especially like when he's sad, or gives someone 'The Look'! God, he should be famous for _that _look! _

"Alright, alright! God, he's hott!" I yelled out in frustration. Wait; did I just have an argument with myself?

"What? _Who_ are talking **about**, and _who_ are **you** talking **to**?" Roxas titled his head again, _STOP! IT'S TOO CUTE! _

I shook my head, attempting to shake off the blush. "I-it's nothing! I think running all that much…or the sun…_stupid voices!_" I felt his hands hold my shoulders. I looked up..._NOT THOSE EYES!_

"Namine? Do you feel okay? Maybe you should sit down." He touched my forehead searching for abnormal heat, a temperature.

"Yeah, I think if sit, I might feel better. _It might make the voice go away._" I agreed. I was probably just dizzy or something.

We walked over to an empty bench, right under some cherry blossoms. He instructed me to sit down (and stay there) until he got back.

* * *

**Roxas' p.o.v**

"All right! Get your stupid asses out here, NOW!" I yelled into a bush.

I knew exactly what happened back there with Namine.

Demyx, Zexion, and most likely Axel, had messed with Namine earlier (dunno how); just to either **A)** make me do something extremely embarrassing or **B)** just for the thrill of it.

Demyx was the first one out, Zexion, Axel…and who's this? Oh…Larxene.

"Okay, okay, before you try to kill us with 'The Look'," Some of them began to laugh.

_Idiots. _I thought to myself.

"…It was all Axel's idea!" Then suddenly everyone portaled out, exception: Axel. (I grabbed his sleeve).

"Explain. Now." I growled. I don't get how these people get a kick out of this.

The way I found fun was killing heartless, assainating **anything**, stealing Superior's hair gel, and playing pranks on fellow members…oh…this was some sort of prank…haha.

"Look, this was completely harmless. H-A-R-M-L-E-S-S, got it memorized?" He chuckled at his own (stupid) joke.

"Why won't you give up 'got it memorized' already? You've said it some many friggin' times!" I explained letting my hand slide form his sleeve, and onto my temple; to relive me of this over coming headache.

"Ah, that's why it's called a catch-phrase, C-A-T-C—" I stopped before he spelled the whole damned word.

"Spell it, and I'll kill you…so get back to my **question**…why were you guys here?" I asked again.

"Simple. We wanted to see Namine again, but we had to test Zexion's power, so we thought, we might as well see if Zexion's new power would work on Namine. He now has the ability to add voices in your head (specifically Namine).Demyx comes in at that part; he wanted to do the _voice_. Me, and Larxene just wanted to see. ALSO…we wanted to make sure you didn't do anything _stupid_." He explained, smiling at his response, while leaning against a tree, and folded arms.

"Stupid, what the—AXEL! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" I yelled.

He just shrugged, and finally portaled out.

I swear, one day, I am going to beat him to a bloody pulp…then again… 

"CRAP! Namine! I better get her an ice cream or something…that's the only excuse I got."

I ran off on the direction of an ice-cream stand, hoping her favorite flavor was **_still_** chocolate.

* * *

**Namine's p.o.v**

I was being to feel sane, since I sat down. Though, I began to worry what was taking Roxas so long.

"Here, don't drop it though, I don't feel like running all the way back there." He placed a chocolate ice cream in my hands. I looked at him; he was sitting beside me, one hand behind his head, other one holding the ice cream; eating the heck out of it.

"Eat it. It'll melt if you don't." He said, not even looking at me.

"Right. Oh, wait. Roxas?" I asked beginning to lick my ice cream.

"Yup?" he asked

"How'd ya know I liked chocolate?" I still licked my ice cream while he stopped.

"…Lucky guess!" He smiled at me.

I blushed. This smile was different from the other ones. This smile…it looked…like it was saved…just for **_me_**.

"Okay, but thank you."

I smiled too. But what made me do the next thing was pure accident.

I placed my right hand on his left cheek, making him face me and then….

_**I** _kissed _**him**._

Yes, before we've kissed…but that was all on **him**…this…this was all me(?) _Besides,_ those _kisses were only, like, 5 seconds...this was 3 freakin' minutes!_ Oh, wait, you were supposed to know about that part!

I thought that for a moment it was out of force-of-habit (?) but…it felt like it wasn't _me_ who did that.

Confusing…right, sorry.

What Im trying to say, is that, I didn't feel like myself when I kissed him. I felt like an _alter ego_ had taken over or something.

When we both realized what just happened (we…uh…had our eyes…closed), we, _slowly_, pulled away.

"…Y-you're welcome… what was that?" he asked his eyes were blinking slowly, and looked at me.

I turned my head to stare ahead, and then looked back down to my quickly melting ice cream.

"I…I dunno…I just…forget it. Im sorry." I thought I was about to cry for a strange reason (that I couldn't find).

I bit my lip…_oh god…vanilla ice cream…**he** had **vanilla** ice cream…I JUST TASTED ROXAS!_

I touched my lip, and looked at my finger…_cold, wet…vanilla…dammit_.

He continued to stare at me. Then he threw away his ice cream, he stood up, and stretched out his hand, towards me.

"Although _that_ was…awkward-ly (nice), I'll forget it. Just, just don't avoid me, later on, alright?"

I stared at him, his hand, and then I smiled at him. I took his hand.

"Yeah, okay. Fair enough. _Soooo_, you wanna come with me to the Skate Park? It may not be around here but…I want to draw some people mid-air, and stuff…" I began to blush, I mean, this sounded like I was asking him out on a date!

Yes, I was lying about my real plans, but…I figured he would have more fun if we —I mean **he**-- were at a Skate Park.

Yes, that was a lie too. Honestly…I want to see how good he is…on a skateboard.

"HELL YEAH! I've been _dying_ to see this Skate Park…only…usually I can't find it, or I don't have time. Oh just wondering…is this a…date?" he mumbled out, though honestly I couldn't hear him.

"What? Repeat that, please?" I asked, I titled my head so I could hear him better.

"I-I said…um…do you skate? Yeah, do ya skate?" he sighed; I guess he's been meaning to ask that.

For a while I looked at him like I didn't hear him, but then it hit me…about what he really said.

I giggled, and then it turned into a laugh. I shook my head after a few minutes.

"Y-yeah…I skate…and…yeah, _maybe_ it's a date." I spoke. I pulled him with me, as we ran off in the direction of the Skate Park. (yes, i threw away my ice-cream, Im NOT a litter-bug!)

* * *

**A/n: yeah, how'd ya'll like dat chapter? Just to save you from confusion : Zexy(oooh, i love his nickname) got a new power, and Demyx/Axel/Larxene ****wanted to see Namine(**again**)...AND they had to test Zexy's power...they out two--and--two together and decided to use Namine as their test subject!**

**Got it now?!..Goooood...OH CRAP! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING KEYBLADES HERE!**

**Namine: This is just the begining of the Namine-vs-Roxas/grudge!**

**Roxas: Why the hell are you naming it? All where doing is arguing/fighting!**

**Me: like a married couple ( takes old popcorn, and hands out newfresh bags to reviwers).**

**NamiXrox: SHUT-UP! WHO THE HELL PUT THAT TITLE?!**

**me: me...duh...get on with the fight.**

**(Earlier:) Roxie drew his keyblades, cuz' Nami stole Sephiroth's sword, and tried to hit Roxie. But when Roxie blocked her swing, his keyblades flew out of his hands...and almost hit kunoichi...but she's K.O! oh, i mean O.K!roxas tries to call keyblades back, buy nami saw him try)**

**Namine: ROXAS! DONT MOVE! ( she has the end of the sword at his neck...)**

**Roxas: uh...need distraction...OH! this is getting long again, Kunoichi!**

**me: damn...he's right...i really do need to stop this...NOT! i wanna see roxie get cut by Nami!**

**Roxie: dont call me that! GAH! MY MANLY TITLE(roxas) HAS BECOME GIRLY(roxie)!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**

**C YA L8TER!--randomness:zexy...roxie...cute.--**


	26. skate park

**Maybe **it's a date_…Maybe it's a date…**MAYBE** it's a_ date

_I seriously said that…didn't I? Maybe he didn't hear me…maybe he did!_

I know what you're thinking, "What about your _boyfriend_ Riku, who is not Roxas." Well, Im thinking that too.

I don't think I meant to say it…I think. I just meant to say "NO, its not a date!" or "Maybe it is…not!" Yeah, that's it; my words got jumbled, and rearranged. I'll just pretend I didn't say it, and if he brings it up…I'll…I'll…. I'll play it off, somehow.

I looked around for the sign that usually says "Skate Park, that way", but I couldn't find it. I bit my lip, thinking maybe I passed it…oh there it is.

I—we—ran off in the direction the sign pointed towards. I stole a few glances at Roxas, who was stealing glances at me, then I'd look at the floor, and he'd look at the floor too.

God, it was getting awkward…we acted just like…a…a _couple_.

Which we just happened to pass.

I had told Roxas we were going to take a break form running, seeing as how we've ran about 2 or 3 miles, or such. He agreed; so we were walking down the pathway, occasionally stop to duck from a flying Frisbee, or laughing at a dog chase a squirrel.

Then we passed the **old** couple. An old woman was holding hands with her elderly husband.

Her hair was gray and it was tied messily in a bun, while her husband had a golfer's cap covering his aged hair. They wore similar shirts that said: 'Being old is fun', and simply wore matching jeans.

I also noticed they were feeding the birds with breadcrumbs. They both looked up at us, smiling.

"Oh, Wilbur, look aren't they just the cutest things? Remember when we were like that?" She nudged her husband, to get his attention away from the newspaper he was previously reading. He looked up at us, and smiled too.

"Good times, good times, right Gladys?" He flipped a page in his article, and gave a wink to his wife.

"Oh, yes! Remember the time…" her voice trailed off, as I rushed Roxas and me away from the couple.

"Wow, that was very…" I was debating whether to use 'awkward' or 'embarrassing', but he choose instead.

"Weird? Heck, yeah. _Cutest things?_ God, old people these days." He softly chuckled to himself, and I joined in.

"Haha, yeah…I don't get why they though that…" I looked down, thinking the answer might come around, if I stared at the ground hard enough.

Yeah, I got my answer…we were still holding hands. I surprisingly didn't take my hand away, nor did I yell at him; it was my fault we were holding hands anyway.

_What am I getting into? I mean, I have a perfectly good boyfriend, and yet I choose to...to_ cheat_...ouch, that hurts.Wait, this isn't cheating, it's just...just...haging out with Roxas. Yeah, we're just hanging out, as friends, and nothing more! Friends haging out, yup! Nothin' else!_

For a while, there was a strange silence between us. Then he broke it.

"Hey, that's the place, right?" He stopped walking and pointed ahead; "Sk8-ers **Haven**" That was the name of the Skate Park.

As we walked in the entrance, we got our hands stamped in a purple color (too young to drink, too old to go in the kiddies bin).

The area was practically all beige, and gray (weirdest match I've seen yet.).

There were some tall buildings placed here and there. Some had the logo of a famous 'skating sponsor', while some were just empty places.

They also had a huge section cut off, just for a display of people showing their talent. With that 'platform', they also had an area where fans, or friends could watch the person, very clearly.Basically, a stadium.

**(A/n: think of the bleachers, and a tunnel, built like a stadium in a high school, but without the grass)**

There were stores galore, but most of them had skating accessories. Other stores had the 'dress code' (about all black clothing). Also, they had little booths along the outskirts of the "watchers area". Some of the booths were **more** sponsors, while other were simply beer, and food.

I noticed that I felt uneasy about coming here. The reason: Roxas looked like he belonged here (black vest, _no sleeves_, khaki pants that were black around the crouch/higher thigh, black, and white finger bands, cool sneaker-ish shoes).

Me: faded jeans, and faded black tee, that had the words "WHAT…EVER…" in white bold letters that looked like it was slime. I felt like I wasn't dressed all that…appropriately.

Roxas noticed my unease, and squeezed my hand. He leaned close to my ear and whispered.

"It's all right. If anybody bothers you, I'll take care of, him or her, personally. So just relax, and have fun." His breath tickled my ear, so I tried to nod without laughing like crazy.

I quickly disregarded the subject, and focused it on a new one.

"Hmm, it looks like they're holding a contest." I walked over to stand where they had information, and sign up sheets.

"Goal: Get as many points possible by doing numerous tricks, within 15 minutes. Impress the judges.

Winner: 1) 1st Receives 350 munny, 2nd place 250 munny, 3rd place 150 munny; up front. 2) Moves on to 2nd preliminary 3) **Possibly** sponsored 4) A trophy

Places: 1st place, 2nd place, 3rd place, if lucky, 4th place.

Regulations: 15 years of age to 25 years, must be placed in certain category by age. NO stealing tricks. NO backing out!

For more information ask the attendant nearest you or call 1-800-skate-challenges…sounds good enough for me, Im in." Roxas read out loud, and signed his name on the clipboard, under 16 years of age.

"You sure you want to? I mean…" I started to ask, but changed my mind.

"Yeah…besides, I want you to see my mad skills!" He flashed me a "sinister" grin, and placed the clipboard back on the table.

"_Mad Skills?_ Yeah…right!" I laughed at his choice of words.

_He can't be_ that _good_.

"Hey…uh," a man called behind us as we began to walk into the 'watchers area'.

"Roxas Mirusheda?" the man asked. He was standing up now, one hand holding the clipboard, other placed firmly on the table. He was blonde, a band around his head, and a toothpick sticking out of his mouth.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked, letting go of my hand, to fold both his arms across his chest.

"We…uh…heard 'bout yer skatin'. So yer bein' placed in the Elite Division for yer age, got that?" He asked, oh...his nametag now showed…Cid. Okay, Cid asked after giving Roxas his information.

"Yeah, anything else?" Roxas asked, acting just as smug as Cid. It was getting a bit funny.

"Look kid, watch the attitude. Im just tryin' to help ya out here, anyways, your challenge wont start 'till a while, so I suggest you go get yer seats, now." Cid sighed, and sat back down.

"Whatever. Let's go." He grabbed my hand again, and we walked over to the stadium.

When we finally found a seat, I began to ask questions.

"Soooo, I know you skate, but how well?" I asked, and nudged his shoulder with mine.

"Hmmm, who to explain this…well, I've been in previous contests, and stuff. So I guess from one-contest-to-another, that guy found out." He said, nudging me.

"Roxas, that didn't really answer my question." I ruffled his hair, just trying to annoy him.

"Hey! No-touchy-the-hair!" He shook his head, and inched away from my hands.

But it dawned on me that Roxas was smiling at my gesture. _What? Does he like me playing with his hair?_ I didn't say it aloud, afraid of the response.

" Oh God. Who knew you are _touchy_ about your hair?"

"Im not touchy…I just don't appreciate people messing with its awesome-ness." I folded my arms.

"Awesome-ness? Roxas, you are full of it. I admit your hair is different but it's not awesome. It's not even **remotely** cool. Get over yourself." I stated, and anticipating his reaction.

"Okay, that's it! You mess with my hair, and then you diss it! How dare you! In fact…" He grew another sinister grin, and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh. My. God...You're going to beat me up? And in front of all these people?" I faked gasped, and placed a hand to my chest.

"Who said anything about beating you up?" His hands reached my sides, and he began to tickle.

"AH! No! Haaaha! Roxas c-cut it…Hahaa…out! S-stop! Hahahaaa…I…haha...s-swear, Im going to k-kill…haha…you!" I tried holding my gut but the laughter stopped me. I couldn't even swat his hands away.

"Take. It. Back! Say you didn't mean it!" He continued to tickle me, and I could feel tears bridge my eyes.

"W-why did…haha…you…haha…t-take it so seriously?" I moved backwards, but he only pulled me back.

"Take. It. Back!" he said.

"O-okay! Just stop! I take it back!" He pulled his fingers away. I started breathing hard, and felt my face heat up. My stomach/ribs were beginning to ache.

"Thank you. Good thing you learned your lesson!" He smirked, leaned back while he placed his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.

"Learned my lesson? And exactly who do you think you are?" I asked, quickly wiping away tears, and giving him a playful stare.

"I think Im the guy who puts you in your place, got that?" He said returning the look I was giving him, but adding an emphasis to it with his, blue-er--as in deeper--eyes. His stare almost made me think he was serious, and then I saw his lips curve into _that_ grin.

"Yeah, you wish. Now get, you're about to go up soon." I said while closing my eyes, and sighing.

"Namine, can you do me a favor?" He asked, before getting up to go.

"I wanted you to draw me, okay? I honestly don't care about what Im actually doing, 's long as Im skating. Thanks." He quickly got up and ran over to section where the contestants were to qualify themselves as present.

"Hmph, I didn't even get a say in it!" I grumbled while taking out my sketchpad and pencils.

_It's okay though, I was going to draw you anyway, Roxas. Just don't trip, or scar yourself… I might die…of laughter._

_He can't be_ that _good_.

**Contest begins!**

"All right, everybody, are you ready to see some awesome skaters?" An announcer asked. He had a trucker hat, but flipped backwards. Black sunglasses, and a gold chain hanging from his neck. Black polo shirt, and dark jeans that sagged.

Ew. Double EW.

The crowd yelled in response "YEAH!"

"All right lemme hear some noise from this side!" he pointed to the left.

"Woo, woo, woo!" they yelled. Standing high in their seats, and waving their fists in circular motions.

"This side, wit' all the ladies!" He pointed to my side…shoot. By the way, my side was in the middle, right in the front of the contest platform.

"WOO! WOOO! WOOOO!" my side yelled. I decided to just stand up, and clap. Im not much of a 'cheering' person.

"And last but not least, my peoples to right!"

"Woooo! Woooo! WOOOO!" they roared.

"Okay, okay. Now that everyone is fired up, let's bring out the contestants!" he spoke into the microphone.

"First we have…Kishu Watashi!" Kishu, Shishu's brother.

I looked to my left, and saw Kishu walking out of the tunnel; scanning the platform he was perform on. I never noticed it but the hallway the contestants were to enter (in order to get to the platform) was right next to me…oh well.

His hair was a light brown, which was held in the (_longest_) ponytail, and had a messy-bowl-cut type of bangs. His eyes were brown like Shishu's, but they were a darker color, and they almost look black. He's cute, but not my type _(if I even have one),_ or **mine**.

He used to date Marine, but they broke up because she started flirting with other guys, and stuff. I expected him to leave her though. She's really not all that _faithful_.

**(A/n: Im gonna skip all the tricks, and just write his results.)**

"Kishu Watashi gets a…7! From judge #1, a…8 from judge #2, and…a 10!from judge #3." The announcer spoke. "Time to move onto the next contestant…Satoshi Egido!"

A boy a little taller than Roxas walked out the tunnel. His hair was a light blue, like…_baby blue. Then again, we have people like Riku…and Wakka_. His eyes were a blue that matched his hair. He was wearing a simple shirt that had a smile-y putting up the loser sign. And brown cargo pants.

"Satoshi Egido received a…5,ouch, from judge #1, a…5, again ouch, from judge #2, and a…6 from judge #3. All right now…Neico Hyena!"

I suppose I should describe him too…Neico had piercing _red_ eyes, and bright flaxen hair (it swayed to right, slightly. It covered most of eyes though). His shirt had slash marks across his chest, and it…flattered his chest, which was well _built_. He wore jeans that had chains in the most random places. His attitude though, was total "**bad-boy**", exception that on the bottom of his skateboard had "**it**" written in red paint.

" Neico Hyena got a…8! From judge #1,a 10! From judge from #2, and a…9! From judge #3! Damn good scores there! Okay, new skater…" His voice trailed off, because I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, what's your name? Cuz' obviously you know mine." A strange but soothing voice asked. I turned my head to the left…Neico? He got over here quick…

"Hmm? Oh, my name is Namine." I smiled a little bit, just to be friendly.

"Namine?Nice name. Hey, can you tell me something?" He asked, resting his head in his arms, which were placed on top of the railing that separated us.

"Y-yes?" I tucked some stray hair behind my ear.

"What do you, really, think of my moves out there?" He slightly moved his head, which was turned towards the platform.

"Mmm, well I think you deserved your scores. But when it came down to mid-air tricks, you needed some more momentum. And…hmm, lemme think," I put my finger to my lip and tried to replay some of his 'faults'.

He started chuckling. I raised my eyebrow.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked, worried that something **was** on my face.

"No, no, no. I didn't think you'd take the question **that** seriously. But thanks for the advice, maybe I'll see you around at the 2nd preliminaries." He winked, waved, and left.

_Boys, I tell ya! They are so full-of-it!_ I was thinking this when I heard a familiar name being spoke aloud.

"Roxas Mirusheda! If you guys don't know, this guy has some serious skills! Show 'em whatcha got BH Kid!"

Roxas, or should I say _BH Kid_, nodded and started his tricks. I started sketching a while ago, but I really wanted to catch Roxas doing something "breathtaking". So I intently watched his moves.

_He can't be_ that _good_.

It been a good…5 minutes but Roxas hadn't done anything **extremely** cool. Earlier, he did this one move where he did a handstand in the air, and landed perfectly. I quickly sketched that but I was still waiting for the big trick.

If you forgot, he only has 15 minutes.

Right now, he was getting momentum. He reached a rail, and grinded on with the front part of his board. He hopped off, and headed towards a half-pipe, I think that's what it's called. He reached the edge of the half pipe, lifted himself up, and pushed…off…of the half pipe. He was now in the air, and flipping around. Finally, he landed, and swerved off the small building.

He was spinning on the edge of board, quite rapidly. Then he stopped and headed towards this narrow, but huge building. I looked like an "L" but it curved at the bottom. He went straight to the top, and pushed down, he kept going down, until he reached the curve…he came to the end of it…but he disappeared.

_What was that? Was that…a…portal? Roxas…you cheated! _

He reappeared somewhere near the judges (by the way, this only took seconds, like 2 seconds), and was twirling in mid air. He landed on a different rail, grinded down, and for his last move…he…added all of tricks into one move. _He must love being in mid-air_…he pushed the skateboard down, flipped backwards, landed on it again, and smiled.

"Whoa…dude, who'd you get all the way over here? You better explain that, my friend." He passed the microphone to Roxas.

"I just moved to swift for ya'. " Roxas threw the microphone to the announcer and who barely caught it.

" Alright, alright, don't get cocky. Let's hear your scores…a 10 from judge #1, lucky…a…9 from judge #2…and a 9 from judge #3. All right…next up…is Tehran Virequesta!"

_He can't be_ that _good_.

I wasn't going to look at this person. I was sketching Roxas, right before he disappeared. A few dark strands swirling near his body. His hair was stuck to his face, as if someone super-glue-ed his bangs to his forehead.

"So did ya watch me and my mad skills?" Roxas asked, quickly sitting next to me.

"Roxas, 1) are you even supposed to be here? 2) Mad skills? You cheated!" I was going to say some more things but Roxas covered my mouth.

"SSSSH! Are you crazy? Someone might've heard that! All right I admit it, but that _technically _wasn't cheating." He sighed, and uncovered my mouth.

"Just…don't do it again, okay? I…I just don't like being reminded—"

I closed my sketchbook and looked at the floor.

"_Reminded_? What do you mean? The portal? I though the only time you've seen one was when…" I shook my head.

"I've seen other people who wear those black coats like yours. I believe twice."

"Tell me about them." His face looked very serious now.

"Well…the first time, I had to fight them but they didn't have a weapon. And I didn't catch their names," He nodded. "The second time I had to fight Larxene. Yeah, she threw some—"

"Kunais."

"Yeah…but I had this weird…I dunno, flash back? But I never met her before."

"...Flashback? Explain it."

"Well, she gave me a cloak, like yours, but white. And then I gave her a picture, of her."

"…So…you fought Larxene. And you're **sure** it was her?"

"Yeah. I called her Larxene and she, _in a way_, confirmed it. But when we fought, she didn't try to hit anything vital."

"Did she say anything before or after the fight?"

"Umm, she said something about trying to take me back, but I didn't listen."

"…Namine, if anything else like that happens, tell me." He got up and entered the hallway; fists clenched.

For some reason, I **felt** like it was a _bad_ thing to tell him this. But I **think** it needed to be said.

_He can't be_ that _good_.

* * *

**A/N: Readers(that means the ppl who dont review)...Reviewers, head my apology! IM really soRry for taking this long! I didn't mean for it to be this long of an absence! I didn't even mean to have an absence!Now that,** _that's_ **over, here's the...uh...what? Repeat that?**

**Namine:UGH! I'll say it!(steals kunoichi's microphone) Okay, Roxas and I have come to an agreement!**

**reporter: what type of agreement? **

**Roxas: Well, we've decided to stop arguing...forever...**

**reporter2: why?  
****Namine: We feel no need to try to hurt each other.Besides, i only wanted to kill Roxie--**

**Roxie:STOP THAT!**

**Namine: anywayI only tied to kill him because he wrote a "M" rated story about us...but i realized he only did it out of love...FOR ME! YA HEAR THAT FANGIRLS? ROXAS LOVES ME, NOT YOU OR ANY OF YOUR O.C.'S , HE LOVES ME!**

**Roxy: Namine, calm down. And would you please STOP THAT! FOR THE HUNDRETH-GOD DAMN-TIME!**

**me/reporter(1&2): you guys have serious anger issues. **

**me: JINX, you owe me a soda! HA! all right, end of the scene. get to reviewin' ppl!**


	27. wtf!

**Contest Results**

"1st place: Roxas Mirusheda

2nd place: Neico Hyena

3rd place: Kishu Watashi…good job Roxas. Guess you really do have '_Mad Skills'_". I said sighing, after I had read the result plastered upon a screen above the judges.

"What did I tell ya? It's all in the speed though." He said, stashing his prize money into his back pocket.

I rolled my eyes. "Roxas, your money will get stolen like that."

He shrugged, and stared at his golden trophy for a while. "I don't really care, but at least some _more_ people know about BH Kid."

"Oh right, Roxas, what does that stand for? I figured the letters were for something…"I asked, placed a finger to my chin.

During most of contest I tried to find words to relate to Roxas that start with "B" and "H". I didn't really find anything though.

"Blonde Head…Kid. Yeah, something like that. I haven't heard it in a while so it's slipped my mind." He shrugged.

I smacked my forehead. "Something that simple was bothering me throughout the whole contest? I must be losing brain cells form hanging out with Roxas." I mumbled.

"Haaha—hey! Im not stupid! I have straight 'As', so don't try and say Im stupid." He was yelling but stopped, and began to pout. He had a sad look on his face…_adorable…NOT…okay…yeah it is._

"Aww, did I hurt Roxie's feewings?" I asked, trying to stop myself from laughing.

"Yeah…wait, did you just call me Roxie? Do look like a chick to you?" He asked, his jaw looking like it was about to break off.

"Well, if someone brushes down the hair, and adds a few touches of make up…maybe a dress…you'd probably look better than Kairi!"

I said, backing away so I could imagine Roxas as a "transvestite". I used my index fingers and my thumbs to create an imaginary camera, taking in the thoughts of Roxas with lip-gloss.

"…Stop…don't even think about it anymore." He placed a hand to his temple and began to rub it gently.

"Oh come on, Roxas. You **know,** you'd make a pretty _hott_ girl." I smiled, begging to giggle.

"But I **know**, you think Im _hott_ as a guy." He asked, now smiling and shoving his free hand into his pocket.

"I never said that." I said just as devious as he.

"Ah, but the kiss says it all!" he said, taking his hand out of his pockets, and pointing to his lips.

"You are never going to let that go!" I yelled, placing both hand on my hips.

"Well, it has been only a few…what? Hours?" He shrugged, still having his sinister grin.

"UGH! Forget it Roxas! Forget it!" I said, quickly throwing my arms in the air, and beginning to leave the Park.

I figured out the Second Preliminaries wouldn't start till next Saturday, and it wasn't like I was going to that one too. Roxas is a good fighter, so he can take care of himself. And as for being his audience, well he'll have plenty other fans. Basically, I had no need to stay there any longer.

"I wont forget it! So, Deal. With. It." He said walking beside me, as we walked into the exit gates.

"Fine! Just tell me your going home now?" I asked, traipsing down the path that led into the regular park.

"Nope. I have to make sure you get home safely," He asked, trudging along with me.

I sighed, guess he was too stubborn. I began to wonder how long this walk might be…

"Hey, Nami?"

"Hmm?" I honestly didn't care that he called me 'Nami'. I was used to the name, and figured he just picked up on it.

"…Never mind…"

"No, go ahead, tell me."

"It's just that—GAH! What the…Namine, uh, look a dog chasing a squirrel!" He quickly turned my body in the direction of an empty land of park area.

"Roxas…there's no squirrel. Why did you want me to turn around? What is it?" I tried to turn to face him but he was looking in the direction behind him.

"Damn him…Namine there's the squirrel right there!" He pointed to another spot of empty park, and then I saw a squirrel.

"Oh, there's the squirrel! Wait, _damn who_? Roxas? Answer me!" I still tried to turn around but he held, and forced me to stay in this direction.

"Uh…it's a guy…taking a piss on a tree…I…er…didn't want you to have to see that." He quickly covered my eyes, and let me turn around.

"O…Kay? Roxas, can't we just pass him already? I would like to get home." I said, stomping my foot.

"Umm…no! He might miss…the tree…yeah, so we'll…stay here until he leaves."

"Your voice sounds so upset…just for some guy pissing on a tree? Lets just go." I wriggled out of his grasp, and walked down the path.

**Roxas's p.o.v**

"NO! Namine, wait!" I tried to grab her wrist to pull her away from the sight, put she was out of reach.

I shut my eyes, awaiting the sounds of a sobbing girl, or a scream…but nothing.

"See? He's not even there Roxas! Calm down, jeez-us you got all worked up about some guy pissing on a tree, wow. Thank you my savior, Roxas." She spoke, and giggled at my frustration earlier.

_Yeah-good thing you didn't really see _it. I thought silently, and took a breath of relief.

**Namine's p.o.v**

The dude wasn't even there. I was beginning to think there was something else going on but I disregarded the subject.

I grabbed Roxas's hand and wondered why it was losing color.

"Roxas? Are you all right? You look like you just saw a ghost. Maybe you need a quick visit to the Hospital…" I reached for his forehead, and felt nothing strange. I let my hand slide to his cheek, nothing, and under his chin, nothing there either.

"Hmmm, Roxas, you still haven't answered my question." I looked at his hands, and flipped them. I looked at his palm. It was still pale also.

"N-no. I feel fine, Nurse Namine." He started chuckling. I sighed, he **was** fine.

"Ugh! Roxas! Don't worry me like that. I thought something was seriously wrong." I said, sliding his hands away from mine. I turned back around and was going to continue my walk, but I saw something.

I faced the object that had drawn my attention. I walked near it, crouched down, and picked it up from the (strangely warm) grass.

It was a ring. Silver with a black dragon carved around it. In the middle of the dragon's eye was a blood red ruby, kind of big ruby though. I stared at it, and looked over the few bite marks (?) on it…this was Riku's ring.

"Huh, how'd Riku's ring get over here? He usually only comes to the park with the gang…hmm, guess he came here earlier. I just return it to him Monday. Who do you think Roxas?…Roxas?"

I turned back to look at him, and he had hands stuffed in his pockets; kicking the grass, looking down. As if he was ashamed or something.

"Look, if your still worried about the guy pissing on the tree, Ill pretend it never happened. Cheer up, jeez-us. And even if I did see him, it wouldn't be something I haven't seen before." This got his attention.

"What?"

"What Im saying that I've seen _that_ before, so it wouldn't be new." I went back to walking home.

"Oh…all right, if you just forget about it." He said, still looking at the ground.  
"If it bothers you that much…I will." I said, almost nervously laughing he was still concerned about it.

We walked to my house in silence. But whenever I'd look at Roxas, he'd turn his head; as if he couldn't look me in the eye. I couldn't take it, after about 20 minutes of silence, usually I'd like it, Roxas too, but these seemed like a _bad_ silence.

"Roxas, what's bothering you?" I asked, barely looking at him, through the corner of my eye.

"Nothing, you?" He asked, but he didn't look at me.

"Me? Whatever's wrong with you."

"…Nothing…so were both fine?"

"I suppose."

Again…silence. This was very awkward. I **almost** prefer hearing Roxas imply that 'I think he's hott'. For about 5 more minutes we didn't talk, then we finally reached my home.

"All right, here's my house. You want something to drink before you go? Or maybe you could take a nap, I mean…skateboarding, and walking and stuff…" I was beginning to lose my words. I couldn't find the right thing to say, without sounding…_weird_.

"Yeah, if your folks don't mind." He shrugged.  
"They're both at work, so I think they wouldn't mind. So long as I don't ruin the house."

----XX----

I unlocked the door, and stepped inside. I took off my jacket, scarf, my beanie, and placed my small bag down on the floor. I walked over to the answering machine and played the messages.

"NAAAAAAAAMINE! Where are ya gurl? We've been tryin' to your cell for the longest time, but you didn't answer. So…what was I supposed to say? Hey! Gimme the phooooone!…Nami? Yeah, this is Olette, what Selphie was supposed to say is that we all are at the beach, so come on! Oh yeah here, Riku wants to say something. Yeah, this is Riku. Look, Namine, if you see my ring…anywhere, please tell me. I…uh…lost it…so yeah. See ya later Nami, and please hurry up. These people are driving me crazy, and I don't know how Im going to stay sane with out you!Wait, here's Kairi...Namine hiya! What are ya doing? I mean you left the house before we could _talk_ more! I would've told you that we were heading over here, but like i said earlier:you left. So hurry up, everyone's waiting for you!...hey, everyone say bye on the count of 3:...1...2...3, **_BYEEEEE_**!"

**BEEEEEEEEP. END OF MESSAGE. TO DELETE MESSAGE, PRESS, "DELETE".**

"I guess I missed 'em. Well…its up to you Roxas. I don't mind for either one." I shrugged, and walked into the kitchen to get an apple.

"Uhhh…up to me?" He asked, reassuring I said it.

"Yup," I bit into my apple, chewed, and swallowed. "It's all up to you."

"What about your friends…and Riku."

"What about him? Im going to see him Sunday for out date, so…it doesn't matter.

"Okay…guess I'll stay here. I don't want to feel sand, and saltwater in my eyes." He grabbed my apple and took a huge bite out of it.

"Hey! That was my apple!" I huffed and swatted his head. I walked past him, and flipped on my T.V.

Luckily Naruto was on! A marathon too! YAY!

"Wait…your into Naruto?" Roxas asked, and swallowing his part of **my** apple.

"Yes. I love the music the most." I said, beginning to have intrest in the fact Roxas and I have something in common.

"Me too! I have the song "Rise" for my ring tone. I never would've thought you were a Naruto fan."

"I just thought you were one of those guys, who only watches the weather channel." I shrugged, while stifling back a laugh.

"Ouch. Burn." He said poking my in the arm.

"Are you sure your supposed to admit that you got burned, or are you supposed to say something back?" I raised my eyebrow, while watching Naruto summon a giant toad.

"Whatever. Just be quiet already. This is **Naruto**, woman!" He said plopping on the couch next to me, and placing his elbows on the top of the couch.

"HUSH!"I said, using my motherly tone. He grunted in response, and let himself get entranced by Naruto screaming: 'Believe it!'

**XX----Naruto Marathon: Over, ****Roxas's p.o.v:----XX**

I was so in tuned with the marathon that I hadn't noticed the time slip by. We had left the Park around…_crap, I dunno_…I'll guess and say 4:00-ish?Right about now, it was 6:30…_Wait, what?! _

I quickly realized I was late for the meeting over at the "Headquarters".

_Why did they name it "Headquarters"? It sounds…retarded. Like some five-year-olds making a lean-to with sticks, and calling it a base, against girls with 'coodies'…but, whatever._

Anyway, it was supposed to be a briefing on some 'new-but-actually-its-really-stupid' mission. I think it renews an old plan, that Manse—I mean Xemnas, had only half accomplished.

He _was_ going to put it under the files of 'not-concluded-and-don't-recall-the-incident'(he has archives, stacked high in his office, of plans that failed or just didn't finish), but he had a change of mind when he heard the news of some heartless 'retaliations'; so to speak.

The point is, that I might be late for a meeting. Which means Mansex's, _crap I said it…oh well, it's hilarious, _stupid lecture's about 'being prepared is the key; staying focused, blah, blah, blah.

The stupid man goes on forever, ranting on about the most boring of things…like we actually give a **shit**! I swear, one day, Im going to drive a friggin' kunai through his head (_slowly, and painfully_), and if he dares scold me about being a traitor…well…be creative.

"Maybe I could just…nah, better just forget it." I waved my hand, to gesture myself to overlook the ways to torment 'Superior'. _Well, Superior, can kiss my—_"Roxas…"

I froze for a second but then I remembered who called me. Namine.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to make it seem like I was uninterested in what she had to say. I admit it, I do enjoy her getting frustrated with me…just don't ask.

"You know how you asked me about what Larxene said?" Her eyes lids were drooping, and her head was bobbing. She was probably about to fall asleep.

I turned down the volume on the T.V, and waited for her to finish.

"Yes. What about it?" I wanted her to get to the point. But seeing as how she is drifting off into Dreamland, this might take a while.

"She said…something, about making him…crap what did she say? Hmmm, oh wait, it came back to me…something about _him caring, instead of being cold_. And _I made him feel that way_. _And why cant I leave, or die, or why'd I have to come back_…it confused me…yeah..." Her head sank low, and her body slipped downwards, until her head was rested on the arm of the couch.

I watched her sink into the couch, but my mind wasn't on her. It was more of: _LARXENE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY? **DIE**? YOU _**WANTED**_ HER TO **DIE**? **WHAT THE HELL**, _LARXENE_, **WHAT THE HELL?**_

I quickly got up from the couch, turned off the T.V, grabbed my skateboard, and ran over to the door. _Stop. _

I stopped right before I was going to open the door. _Turn Around._

I turned around, and saw Namine still sleeping on the couch, quite uncomfortable._ You can't leave her like that. Have some common courtesy! _

I walked over to Namine. I titled her head so instead of the arm, she rested on one of the pillows. She stirred as I moved her head, no, I didn't panic.

"Mmm! No…leame-me-awone! Shoo fly…go!" She mumbled while waving her hands around as if a fly was buzzing near her head. I laughed at her display of child-ness. It made her _seem_ _simple_; much different from how she usually acts.

You see, to me, Namine is a girl who tries to hard.

She tries to please other people; not noticing they are just content. She tries to show that she is never truly hurt; showing how upset she really is. She tries not to get too close; isolating herself, even when around friends. She tries to be happy as possible; only causing more paranoia, and discomfort. She tries to be something entirely different; not helping her burden.

My point is…she really cares _too_ much.

Whether it's about family, friends, or even her self. She just tries to do so many things; when she should just give up, and let go.

It would save her…and _that_ would've never happened.

* * *

**A/N: cliffie? nah, i didn't think so either. i think that was about 65or 6 pages in microsoft word. so tell me what you guys thought of that chapter! wether it was confusing, too O.O.C. or just plain horrible, i'd like to know! oh and the namiXrox couple has something to say!**

**nami:... ... ...**

**roxas:... ... ... **

**me:hello? w.t.f?! I said they have something to say!?!?!?!**

**assistant: Ma'am, they left a message for you, here, i'll read it...**

**_namiXrox: Dearest Kunoichi, we are leaving you this message because...we need some time...alone. We've found our love for each other buried beneath our scared thoughts. So we decided to travel, and are go visit some other places, and worlds. Don't worry, we'll send letters and stuff, so you know where we are, and "what" were doing. Thank you and all your support...in ways. Our appreciation is not left unsaid for your/our reviewrs either. You guys helped inspire our happiness, thank you too._**

**_ Love, _**

**_Roxas&Namine_**

**_p.s: your/our reviewers will understand.See you in two weeks!_**

**me:... ... ...**

**assistant:Ms.Kunoichi? Oh dear, I believe she fainted...my oh my...I think i should call in replacements.  
**

** C YA L8TER!--randomness: ... ... ... ?!--**


	28. The Window

_"I ---- you, so much."_

_"…Why?"_

_

* * *

_"No. I refuse to." I sated while twirling the rose in my fingers. 

"Yes." Riku said. He proped himslef up on his elbow, and rested his head on his free hand.

"No, I don't like dancing anyway." I dont like dancing..._that way_. Sure I'll to some pirrouettes(sp?), and do the Waltzt, but...to give Riku's butler a _lap dance_...**no way in hell. **

"Yes."

"No I'm not. I don't—" I placed the rose down at my side, and satred at him, between my bangs.

"Yes you are." He cut in.

"No Im not!" I sat up (_we were previously laying down_), and firmly placed my hands on the grass. I was getting aggravated. Why couldnt he just let the dare go? I mean, making him lick a tree wasn't all that bad, so why did he have to tortue me by daring me to "give his butler a lap dance"? God, I seriously hate "Truth or Dare" now...and forever.

"Yes."

"NO!" I yelled, but suddenly he sat up, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and pulled me close. So close…I think I could smell the "Mento" he had earlier (_he has a strange love for those things_). And I couldn't help myself but to close my eyes, keep my hands on his chest, and pucker my lips.

"Yes, you are." He said, using his weight to lean over me.

"No." Then (_finally_) the tiny gap between us closed.

"…H-hey, don't do that, i-it tickles!" His fingers kept on sliding up and down my spine, and it tickled…badly.

I could hear his chuckle, and I, for sure, knew that the damn smirk was there.However, he continued to stroke my backbone, and I was left to fall into a fit of giggles.

"S-stop…hehee, t-that tickles…heehe, hehe, s-see, (hic) n-now you gave me hi- (hic) ccups!"

So, in between kissing, giggling, I was _hiccupping_.

He put his arms down on the grass, which managed to make us top rolling, and pulled away.I reopened my eyes (_I prefer to keep them closed when kissing him, thank you_), stopped giggling, and just plain hiccupped. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ow…these hiccups hurt…(hic) ow!" Every time I hiccupped it banged against my ribs, some how.

He stared at me for a few moments. Then he slowly placed his lips against mine again, even with the hiccups. It wasn't like the kiss-es before; this one was the kind that says, "_Your lips are like soft petals_". And to my relief: They. Stopped.

He pulled away and smirked.

"Better?"

"Y-yeah." I said dork-ily. I didn't mean to, but it just sounded that way because I was still entranced.

"Wanna go back in?"

"Y-yeah."

He smiled at me, and I returned it.

I sat up (at the same time as him, but slowly enough so we wouldnt hit each other's heads) so our foreheads were stuck to together, staring into each other's eyes.We stood up, and held hands, and brushed ourselves off. While heading back to the house, we swung our linked hands, purposely nudging one another with our shoulders.

I stepped inside the mansion (_literally_), and led Riku to the couch. We sat down, not bothering to turn on the TV.

I snuggled closer to him. I was in the position where I was sitting on Riku's lap (_he faced the TV, but I was vertical across his lap_). My head was under his chin, while he played with stray locks of my hair, and I made small circles in t-shirt.

PURE BLIISS!

I yawned. And nuzzled Riku's neck and let my eyes droop. _He is so comfy…_

"Wanna nap?"

"Mmm-hmm." I responded. I felt him wrap his arms around my shoulder, and under my knees.

He was carrying me…! He went up the stairs, and turned into his room, and laid me on the bed.

"Mmm!" I gripped his shirt, with my partial consciousness.

"I'll be right back…okay?"

I barely nodded.

**(TWO HOURS L8ER)**

I fluttered my eyes open, and rubbed them. With my free hand I searched the empty spot to my left, then my right. I quickly opened my eyes.

_Riku? I thought he would come back._

"Hmm…oh well." I clapped my hands, and the radio/TV/the lights came on. Then, I got up to wash my face (_he has his own bathroom, and I wash my face when I get up, dunno why_).

Though, when I came back…every light was off.

_Wasn't every single thing on just a second ago? And what about the eerie silence?_

I shivered, and glanced at the open window.

_It wasn't open before…Ooooh-kaaay._

A strong wind brusquely swirled in the room, and it had the sound effect of "whoosh".

I tried to walk to the open window, but…something…the wind maybe, picked me up from the ground. I was floating in the air, half on my back, my hands stretching out to grasp something solid, and then I was thrown on the bed. Then another gust came through and knocked everything not held down by screws, down.A drawer of a dresser came close to hitting my square in teh face. So, I held my head, and closed my eyes. I could feel everything being thrown or flying right past my head. When I heard the noise stop, I cautiously reopened my eyes.

Everything was a mess. Clothes were skewered across the floor, the valuable vases were wrecked, the flat screen TV was ripped from the wall, and cracked, the dresser was split in half, and the light fixtures were blinking on and off. That's not including the huge dents in the wall.

_Where was the blood from?_

I looked at the spot I was once standing. There was a small fire, and many shards of glass. AND there was a huge chunk of the door, stuck straight up from the floor.

_More blood…?_

**_I_**…**_I_**…could've…been **killed**…by an _unknown_ figure

I began to shake violently, and kept my hands clutched on my head. I pulled my knees very close to my chest, and rested my head there, still shaking. I shut my eyes,

"RIKU!" I couldn't help myself but yell for him. I heard a bowl drop, and footsteps run near the room.

"Naminé? What is it?" I heard Riku's voice. Most people would run to him, but right now, I was too scared to move.

I tried to point to the door. But my hand shook too much.

"Why are you shaking?" He walked over to me and held my shoulders, looking me up and down.

I mumbled some words about the window. He lifted his head to look at it.

"What? You want it opened?" He asked, hugging me closer to himself.

I looked up.

The room was fine. Just fine. Like nothing even happened. The Window.

I looked at the window.

_It_ was **closed**.

"Naminé? What's wrong?" He hugged me quickly, and rubbed my arms.

I quickly stared at him, with my wide eyes; wide with fear, and uncertainty, I stared into his aquamarine eyes, and slowly turned my head back to The Window.

"I just…thought…I saw something…it was just…a dream." I turned away, and left the room.

I plopped on the couch, and held my knees again. I glimpsed at the TV (The Hills Have Eyes), and turned away.

**No way** was I about to watch a horror flick, nuh-uh, not right now.

"Saw what? You seemed scared, and that scares me." Riku sat next to me; his facial expression almost gave me tears, oddly. Possibly, I was on the bridge of tears because Im touched that Riku cares so much. I smiled, and cupped his face in my hands.

"Nothing. Im better now that you're here." I kissed him lightly, and let myself fall into his chest.

Back to Square 1: PURE BLISS!

* * *

**kunoichi's assistant: I would like to introduce...the replacements!**

**(confetti is thrown, poopers are sounded off, anf fireworks boom)**

**kaiXsor:** **We're here!**

**me:... ... ...the f---?!**

**sora: you're not happy to see us?**

**me:( gives sora a huge hug/smile) Im happy to see **_you_**, Sorie-poo!**

**sora:(sweatdrop) Sorie-poo?...I like it!(hugs kunoichi back)**

**kairi:Ahem...Kunoichi, why aren't you happy to see** _me_

**me:... WHY"D YOU REMIND ME OF THEM! (breaks into sobs)**

**sora: KAIRI! you made kunoichi cry, and you reminded her about namiXrox-leaving-her-and-now-she-has-huge-writer's-block...thing!**

**kairi:SORA! cant you see she's lying?!  
****Sora:Kairi...that's mean... ... ...REVIEW PLEAZE!**

**(kunoichi smiles evily in sora's arms "Kunoichi: 1, Kairi: 0" she says.)**

**C YA L8TER!--randomness: I'll miss his Levis' denim 501 jacket--**


	29. questions

"_Tell me…what do you think is the purpose of your existence?"_

"…_I don't really think I exist. I…believe that Im just here. Not alive."_

"_Good. Good. Now, why?"_

"_Because…technically I don't have a heart. At least, it's not mine."_

"_Do you know whom it truly belongs to?"_

"…_Her."_

"_Correct. Since you don't really live, you don't have feelings. But your emotions are, in a way, borrowed. From the real owner of the heart. So, you will feel something; at least."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Hate. Betrayal. Anger. Anguish. Nothing truly pleasant, or joyful. Just sins." _

"_Sins?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Mmm…what about…l-love?"_

"_WHAT?! Nobodies cannot harbor such a feeling! …Never speak of it again."_

"_Y-yes Superior."_

"_Now, let us discuss Heartless…"_

It's been a while since I've had a dream. I don't know the exact number but, yeah.

And what about the Heartless? Did they back off from the last fight? Are they going to come back soon? Will they…will they go after—

"Miss KURASOUKAI! Would you like to explain why you are sleeping during my lecture?" Mr. Takeshi asked.

Crap…I fell asleep during Math…double-crap.

I lifted my head up from my folded arms.

"Er…I was tired?" I said, rolling my eyes. Then, clasped my hand over my mouth. That was a bit of an out-of-body experience.

Mr.Takeshi looked taken back, then coughed.

"Just try to pay attention Miss Kurasoukai." He returned to the lesson, as I sank into my chair.

I let my gaze wonder off outside the window. There was a figure, another one of "Roxas's friends", I think. He—they were wearing the same black cloak.

_This is getting annoying! How many are there?_ I thought.

"13. 13 members. You should know that." Their voice said. My eyes widened. It felt as if they were whispering in my ear; but they were still leaning against a wall, arms crossed.

"H-how? Y-you're right…th…there" I faintly pointed to the person, and they didn't raise their bowed head.

"It's a skill...well, everyone has it." They spoke. I heard them chuckle so close…

"Everyone…R-Roxas to?" I asked, and had the urge to search the room for Roxas.

"Roxas?...I think. Not sure. But that's not the point. Do you know who I am? Or why Im here?"

"…No."

"Hmm, he didn't tell you—"

"Tell me what?"

"What do you know about your so called life?"

"So called life? It _is_ my life…_a_ life!" I furrowed my eyebrows; confused.

"Pfft. Time is very limited you know."

"Why aren't you making any sense?"

"I have to wonder…if you've seen Dusks yet." They looked up, and I only saw a flash of pale skin…was that blue hair? Or gray? Maybe brown…?

"Stop changing subjects!" I barked.

"You must have so much trust in him."

"Trust in who?"

"It's pretty obvious…ask Roxas…" They started to disappear softly, then just blow away with the breeze.

"Ask him WHAT?!"

"…" I was alone again, but this silence was aggravating.

This…person wouldn't give me straight answers. They said to ask Roxas…I will. And I better get some answers.

**(After school)**

I searched the hallways, PE field, and the lunch area; no Roxas.

I rushed down the stairs that led to the school parking lot, and turned left. Finally I spotted him sitting against the wall, and staring into his black I-pod.

"Roxas." I breathed, then acknowledged the fact that he couldn't hear me.

"ROXAS!" I yelled, cupping my hands near my mouth to echo my call. He looked up and his face brightened. He pulled out the earphones, and stood up.

"Hey Nami," then he frowned and his eyes looked behind me, then around me. I rose my eyebrow; he folded his arms, and frowned deeper, "Where's Riku?" He asked in a bored tone, sighed, and closed his eyes.

"He left a while back—"

"Yessss!" He shot his fist into the air, and then quickly retracted them. "I mean…that's fine." He shrugged, but his happiness was not well hidden behind his casual feature.

"Anyway, we need to talk."

"Okay."

"A-about…about, Heartless, Nobodies, my dreams, the people in cloaks, and, a-and…Dusks!" I said. His smile faded, and his eyes became cloudy, and no longer the blue I lo—liked.

"Naminé, did anyone fight you again? Can you describe them? What they looked liked—"

"Roxas," I shook my head, "That's not what I said. I need to know. It's affecting my life." His gaze shifted, and I narrowed my eyes.

What did Roxas, and the person, know, that I didn't? And about my life? Why is everyone keeping secrets from me?

"Someone must've talked to you…who? Tell me."

"Just stop! Listen, Roxas, listen! I want to know why these dreams are coming to me, and what they mean about trust, my life, and Dusks—"

"Dusks? They're not allowed _here_…" Again his attention was to the ground, as he mumbled inaudible words.

"Why aren't you answering me?" I questioned. Roxas's head flicked up, then he smiled awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his head, _so much like Sora…_

"Sorry. Just…caught up. So, er, what did you say you wanted to talk about?" I sighed angrily.

"Everything."

"Way to be vague." He rolled his eyes; I glared at him.

"What are Heartless?"

"Heartless."

"Roxas…"

"It's hard to explain, Naminé…I don't think I should tell you…"

"Why not?"

"…I…th--I have to go." He grabbed his stuff, and started to board away.

"ROXAS! Wait!" I yelled, but he was too far.

Why wouldn't anybody fill me in? What's going on?

_Naminé, maybe life isn't as you see it. Things are unfolding, and the truth is coming. You might not like it; nor believe it but, it's the truth. Just try to wait…_

I turned around, and wrapped my arms around my shoulders.

That was my voice. But I wasn't saying it. I wasn't thinking it. So… 

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

**(Thursday)**

I threw my books into the locker, and slammed the door. Everyone turned to look at me, and I snapped.

"What are you looking at?! Go back to your lives! God!" I spun around and swear I breathed fire. Riku popped up, and smiled strangely.

"PMS'ing?" He asked, and wrapped his left arm around my shoulders.

"Riku. Don't. Even. Start." I spoke slowly. He raised his hand to surrender, and pecked my cheek.

"Okay, sorry. Subject change. Here, gimme your books." He reached his other hand out, and I handed him my books. We reached my French class, and he had to lower his arm.

This particular teacher hated when someone: 'misunderstood the school's rules of proximity'...whatever that meant.

He kissed my forehead, and we both entered the class. We sat, and noticed the teacher wasn't at her desk. I shrugged, and then got up to grab my workbook from her 'corner of work'. But Roxas was there, talking to some chick.

A small twang of jealousy struck my chest, but then I glanced at Riku. It eased the feeling only to a small amount, but far to slow. I grabbed my workbook, and refused to look, nor talk to Roxas again.

Luckily, it was a free period, due to the overload of assignments to be graded. Through out the class, Riku was determined to flirt with me during the class. I saw Roxas shifting in seat uneasily every time Riku got close to me _(nudging my leg with his, whispering in my ear, ya know_); it was nice that the teacher, for once, didn't notice our closeness.

The day went by quickly, and I still refused to speak to Roxas. Doesn't he care if these 'people' or 'heartless' are after me? What was so hard about answering my questions? I don't think it would kill him…but, he could at least give me an explanation, right?

_Maybe for him, it's a life or death situation_… How? Who would do such a thing? Riku isn't that crazy…I think… 

_Maybe its—_

That's it; I have to talk to Roxas! Now! So again, I searched for Roxas eagerly. This time, if I didn't get what I wanted, I'd…I'd…damn! I forgot the plan!

"Rox-aaaaaas!" I roared down the hall, I slightly jogged up to him, and huffed. He laughed nervously, and started backing away, then found out his back was against a wall.

_It's a Dead End Roxas._

"Please, Roxas, I need to know, at least a hint." I sighed, and walked closer to him.

"Mmm, but Naminé…"

"But what? What's holding you back? One second you wan to kill anyone who says 'hi' to me, and now you don't seem to care for my safety." I gently said, feeling as if he really didn't care. But he abruptly grabbed my shoulders, and forced me to look him in the eyes: dark, and angry.

"Never, not ever again in your life, say that again. You should know, that I'll always care about you!" He looked as if he sort regretted that, though.

"Then why won't you tell me? I need to know," I said, not surprised by his actions, "It affects my life—" I re-said my previous lines.

"It affects you, not your life." He bitterly said.

"Aren't they sort of the same thing?"

"No."

The silence made me uneasy, and feel cold inside. But yet this silence…and the heavy feeling in my chest, was so familiar. I placed my hand there, and closed my eyes. I strained my ears for something to hear, but before I could honestly try, he spoke again.

"Listen, when the time is right—"

"You sound like Superior." The words slipped from my mouth, and I didn't cover it. It felt natural to speak that name, but it also inspired a flame of hate for him. The hate for this 'Superior', warmed the cold spot I had previously.

"What?"

I looked at him, and then frowned. My mood swings, sure were coming more frequent.

"Tell me. Everything. Now"

"N-naminé…I wish I could…"

"Then don't wish, do it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because,"  
"Because what, Roxas? What could possibly be holding you back?"

"You're the one who wanted to forget! To leave your for, this—this fake life!" I shut-up, and then stared at the ground. Burning at the back of my eyes warned me of my upcoming tears. I forced them back down, along with the lump in my throat. For some reason his words cut deep into me.

"W-what do mean?"

"Naminé, " he sighed. "You dreams are just dreams, the Heartless won't come back, the people in black cloaks will stop meeting you, and Dusks, they're also gone."

"But before, back when we had just met, you asked about my dreams…"

"It's not important anymore. It never was. Forget it." He walked past me, as if I was not even solid. His back faced me as I turned around.

_Roxas…Why are you making everything so complicated? Since the day I met you…_

When I was sure he left, I ran to my house, and crawled under my bed sheets.

No, I wouldn't allow myself to cry to sleep. I instead drew a scene that played in my mind every time I had just finished a 'dream'.

"Naminé? Hey, you okay? How come you didn't ride with Riku?" Kairi came in, and sat beside me in the bed.

"Im fine. And I was talking…to Roxas after school." I felt my face get hot, with anger. Roxas and his attitude finally got to me. I was over the tears, and moved onto the rage. I darkened the black onto the picture.

"Oh, okay. Well, um, there's pizza, and the 'rents wont be back for a while." Kairi said, using her mother-ly tone. I nodded, and stopped drawing.

"Kairi…" I spoke, before she opened the door to leave. I suddenly felt a sour taste in my mouth from saying her name.

"Yes?" She seemed eager to make conversation with me.

"What if…What if the word, as we know it, was a lie?" I asked, staring out into the sunset from my open balcony doors.

"Mmm, well, I'd try to get the truth. I guess."

"What if someone knew the truth, but wouldn't tell you?" I closed my eyes.

"I guess…I would try to make the best out of the false life. Why?"

"No reason."

_It hurts_…_Roxas_…_to be with you_.

**(Roxas's P.O.V.)**

"She's beginning to ask questions, Sir." I kneeled before Su—this bastard, pretending to show respect.

"Hmm, did you answer her?" He asked, leaning forward in his large throne.

"No."

"…From now on, we shall send more observers. We need someone to operate also…she's acting a bit out of character…reverting possibly…." _Reverting? She's changing?! _I thought.

"And about the others?" I wondered.

"They too are acting spontaneous, especially, the Other Keyblade Master." I cringed at the title_. He wasn't even supposed to be…_

"What shall we do then?"

"Just watch for now. If it gets to out of control, we have methods of putting things to order."

"…Sir?" I said before portaling out, and stood up.

"Yes?"

"When are we going to release her?" I turned away, so he couldn't see my patience falling from grip, and my annoyance with him growing.

"…Soon, very soon. The Heartless are starting to 'lust' for her. Eventually, she'll be needed again." I narrowed my eyes beneath my hood, I pulled it tighter around my head, then left.

_Naminé…try to understand…you made the wrong decision._

* * *

**A/n: yes, i updated...hmmm...i hope things are beggining to make sense.The plot is about to unfold, to. Most of the other chapters weren't crucial, just a few things though.**

**Sora: Hope you guys can guess!**

**Kairi:...yeah...guess...**

**me: all right Kairi, you can stop now.**

**Kairi: Stop what?**

**Me: Pouting. Im sorry, okay?! Yeesh, if i knew you and Sora were (finally) going out, I wouldn't have acted the way i did.**

**Kairi:...im going to pretend that made sense, and forgive you. A lot of girls act that way around Sora, and guess i was just tired of it. Truse?**

**me: Truse!(spit on hands, and shakes)**

**Sora:Ewww, that's icky!**

**Me&Kairi:Hush, puppy. **

**me: Well, i decided. Since Sora's all yours (an di don;t steal ppl's men), Im gonna go for...**

**Sephiroth:Me**

**Sora&Kairi: ... ... ...ewww**

**me:He's mine, fellow Sexy-roth lovers,** **_MINE_!**

**C YA L8TER!--randomness:like, boredom!--**


	30. answers

(**Friday)**

" I told you, I'm fine Riku." I huffed and sat quietly down at 'our' lunch table.

"No, you're not. You won't smile, you won't laugh, and you barely even pay attention in class anymore—"He began when his lunch tray was placed on the table, and he sat in front of me.

"I friggin' said I am fine! So, why do you keep asking?" I spat, not realizing what I had said.

"…I do care, because I'm your boyfriend. Is that so wrong?" He asked, and his face was thoroughly confused. I stabbed my lettuce, drenched in Ranch. I refused to look him in the eye. Before, I loved having Riku care about my well being and all, but now…it just…ticked me off. Why didn't he care back when we were jut friends, eh?

"Hey guys—Oh, wait…what's wrong here?" Kairi questioned, and motioned for Sora to sit down quickly.

"Why do you guys have such long faces?" Sora's usual smile was faded, and his concerned look was replacing it.

"Did…you guys fight?"

Damn, Kairi, you sure are a bright one! I rolled my eyes, and ate a few fork-full-s of my salad.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all." Riku rolled his green peas around, while attempting to make them explode with his deathly glare.

This is my first fight with Riku, and right now, I couldn't care less. Really, I don't. Why? Because…I just don't okay? The only person who really matters to me is Roxas, and myself.

Selfish? Yeah. Do I friggin' give a rat's ass? Nope. Why? Because my 'life' is screwed up to the up most level, and nothing is making sense.

**(At home, midnight)**

It seems that everyone is noticing my disposition. My parents tried getting me to eat chocolate to 'calm my nerves', but I snapped at them ("Go away. I don't want any pity-candy.) Kairi tried giving me the 'talk' but I snapped at her too (" Just shut-up, you're not even helping.) She ran off in tears by the way.

And no, I don't mind that I made my sister cry. She can drown the whole damn world before I say anything at all.

So I lay on my bed, covers off, and just thinking about my encounters with "People in Black".

1st: Roxas

2nd: Axel

3rd: Mysterious Guy-who-I-had-to-fight-but-knocked-me-unconscious

4th:Larxene

I think that's about all of them, besides the hooded figure for a couple days ago, who got me into this funky-mood.

But when I add all the meetings up, they still don't make sense. What's the main factor I' m missing here? What should this all sum up to? Crap, I sound like I'm doing math.

_Do you seek guidance?_

Oh great, another mysteriously, and unknown voice has taken my brain as a home.

"Uh…yeah, guidance would be nice. But can you tell me who you are?"

_No._

"…Thanks. So, what can you do help me?"

_I can tell you everything, but truly nothing. Though, it may be anything— _

"Stop with the riddles, and give a damn answer."

_Hmm, have you…tried asking Roxas about this?_

"YES! But he wouldn't —"

_Anyone besides Roxas?_

"Who the hell am I supposed to ask?"

Go to the mansion in Twilight Town, behind the cracked wall, through the forest, and then up the stairs, enter Study Room. Wait for the floor to melt away and you'll find someone who might just help you.

"…Would you repeat that, please?"

When you are close enough, your mind will guide you.

"I'm begging to think I've lost my mind…"

I hadn't noticed my eyes were closed during this conversation. I re-opened them, and stared the large moon of Twinkling City. The stars flashed as if sending me a message: follow the voice.

**(Next day: Saturday) **

And so I decided that Foster would give me ride to Twilight Town. But he wanted to interrogate me as to why I'm going all of a sudden.

"So…is there some party at a friends house?" He turned left and the car picked up speed.

"No." I was leaning against the door next to me, and stared out the window.

"Visiting a relative?"

"We have family in Twilight Town?" I asked, not really interested.

"No, actually."

"…"

"So then why are you going out there?" His eyes flicked to me in the rear view mirror.

"Reasons." I continued to bore holes into the pedestrians blurring by.

The conversation ended there, and I finally reached the town.

"Naminè be careful out there. I don't want you—" My father called out to me through the open window.

"Bye." I waved a hand, and began making my way through the iron black gates that separated T. Town from the streets.

I don't want to bore you with boring details of the city so I'll say a few things: The sky remains in an afternoon-like state, the streets are a cobbled yellow, and there are many citizens who are happy-go-lucky all the time.

I really do hate it here. And not because of the general public always wanting to know what's my name, and where I came from, but because there is a sickening feeling in my stomach that tells me: This is a place that holds bad experiences.

I'm sure you're thinking: " How can you say that? You've never even been there! And the population s just being friendly you big meanie!"

Well, I'm thinking the same thing; so sue me if I'm being a bit…annoyed.

When I reached a certain area of the city, I absently turned left, and found the crack in the wall. It was big enough for me to crawl through, so I was a bit pleased.

_Maybe the voice wasn't wrong after all, _I though happily as I slid into the break. I looked up to see towering trees making me feel small, and insignificant. I brushed off the feeling, and began to slightly jog through the forest; my feet still guiding the way. Finally I saw black, gothic gates sticking up form the ground; behind them was a perfectly old mansion with an untended-to garden. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I snapped my fingers, and the gates came alive, and opened themselves for me to enter.

Creepy much? I should really see a shrink about my out-of-body experiences. I ran past the opening (afraid that it would close if I didn't hurry), and rapped the door handle screwed unto the large doors of the mansion. They opened, and revealed a dusted home. Furniture was covered by white cloth, and everything smelled…well…_old_.

How could this place possibly answer my questions? Was there some decayed skeleton head at the basement of this house that would help me?

Forget that fact this place was abandoned, I hated it even more than I did the town.

I looked around disappointedly, and then remembered the words of the voice.

Up the stairs…so I ascended them hurriedly, and immediately turned right until I reached a door. When I turned around I had noticed the other doors I had just stupidly passed. 

Whatever. My mind says this door, so here we go.

I turned the knob quickly then threw the door open, I was far too excited for my won good.

Finally, the end of this madness would cease! Everything would go back to normal! Roxas would…wait does that mean Roxas would leave? Axel to?

I think I might want to turn back now.

No! Stick to the plan! Forget about Roxas, he wasn't even supposed to be here! And Axel…well, who cares?

I shivered at my previous moment of doubt, and stared at the floor, awaiting it to disappear or something. It did. I had to jump back into the farthest corner of the room, or else I would've landed painfully on the blue stairs leading downwards into the room. I partially jogged down the steps, and skidded to a halt before a large computer screen with a keyboard below it.

The room beeped, and was constructed of a cool metal that shimmered. But what really got my attention was the green light that floated in the middle of (what can only be described) as an open green metal tube. I brushed the light with my fingertips, and pain was sent to every nook-and-cranny of my body. I recoiled my hands, and held to my chest.

Stupid…orb of light…! I huffed, and returned to the computer. Suddenly the screen came alive, and showed a picture of man with amber eyes, and platinum blonde (like mine) hair (a goatee-beard going on), that was brushed back neatly. I could only see his face. 

"Hello Naminè. How have you been, since we last talked?" He smiled; it made my heart thump worryingly.

"We've met before?" I had seen this man before, but it escapes me. I think he can refresh my memory.

"Yes," He laughed "Many times. I see that they've destroyed your memories, hmm?"

"They? And they did what?" I crinkled my face in disbelief.

"Even _that_ memory. Interesting: they let you met the members but not the Organization itself…tell me, how many people in black cloaks have you met?"

"A-about five, or s-so." I stuttered. This was very scary how much this…simulation knew.

"Only five? But there are 13! They probably want you to meet hem all at once then."

_13? Isn't that what the last person said? 13 members…they said I should know that…_

"Well, someone said something about 'changing someone else', and I've been having these dreams lately…" I started, but was deciding against it. What is this was the wrong person to explain it to?

"Please do tell, I do care, and I want to help you. Here, take a seat." Behind me appeared a seat, and I sat down willingly.

…He _is_ the only person wanting to fix this. _Here goes nothing._

"My dreams are usually about this girl. But with each dream, most of the story changes. First the girl, well me, is running away from the 'dark dwellers', but ends up willingly being their Princes of the Dark." I continued.

"In the second dream, a girl explains why she is royalty and that she has an unknown love for a boy. Then, the girl is waiting for her prince or whatever, but he never comes. And some dreams are like conversation between two people. And some are like flashbacks…never mind. So, um, what else?"

"Well, that's actually quite the information. Have you ever thought they were just dreams?"

"Yes. But, some of the dreams have started to become reality."

"How so?"

"The main guy, whom the girl loves, goes to my school…"

"Is he aware of the dreams?"

"He knew about them before I even understood them…partially."

"Does he do things that _humans_ can't do?"

"Yes. He does these impossible tricks when he fights-or-skateboards, he creates black portals, and has two large key-blades, I guess you could them that. "

"Two, you say?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, what about he others you've met?"

"Well the second one…wait—would it help if I named the three?"

"Three? I thought you met five?"

"I did but I only received the names of three: Larxene, she uses kunais as a waeapon, Axel, I saved him form drowning, and …Roxas, the one from my dreams. The other two I had never really…I don't know."

"If you don't mind me asking…are you attracted to Roxas?" I blushed, and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"S-sort—No. I already have someone…Riku." Why am I telling him this? Because, I'm trying to tell myself that Riku is my one-and-only boyfriend, I don't like Roxas that way, no matter how many times we've kissed. Besides, Roxas is not "turning me on" in any way by friggin' avoiding me, and my questions.

"Riku, really?" He asked, as if he knew him.

"Yes, really." I giggled. I think my mood was lightening.

"Wonderful for you…may I ask you something else?" I nodded.

"Do you know a Kairi, or a Sora, by any chance?"

"Yeah! Kairi's my twin sister, and Sora is her boyfriend."

"Very interesting indeed. Any who, back to you. Why exactly don't you know the other two in black?"

"Well, the first was too busy trying to kick my butt, and the other just disappeared before I truly understood what he was saying." A comfortable silence was filled in the room, as the man/simulation closed his eyes.

"I there anything else you can't explain?"

"Yes, the darkness dwellers are real. They get inside my head, and implant their thoughts of…pure evil. And I've found myself in situations where Roxas has to save me from them."

"Is that how you know of the key-blades?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if this will help but—you are sure Roxas will not answer you?"

"Positive."

"I suggest you come her whenever you encounter something like what you've just explained. Whether it's a dream, or you meeting another in black, come here. If you can't, we can talk telepathically."

"Is that how you reached me?"

"Yes."

"…Thank you very much."

"My pleasure, I must leave now, but remember my help." I nodded, and the screen went black.

When I called my father after leaving the mansion, and returning t the exit of Twilight Town, I felt no regret about spilling my guts out.

I was thoroughly happy someone was trying to help me understand this…puzzle. No, I didn't feel like I betrayed anyone, and I am positive this man will not sell me out.

And even if he could, whom would he tell?

**(Simulation's p.o.v)**

"Sir, she's spoken of her dreams, too. She has a strong trust in me, thanks to Roxas." I spoke, as I sat in a desk chair before Superior.

"Then I assume it will work?" He cracked an eerie smile.

"Yes, very well." I to smiled. It was a bit sad that Naminè only saw my as a simulation, but she will meet "all of me" soon.

"Good. Though, make sure number 13 doesn't give in this time. This plan needs to be full-proof." I nodded as he dissipated into a portal, and left me to chew on my little conversation.

* * *

**A/n: YAY CHAP 30! And a long conversation,yes. But i hope that clarified something...but then again...**

**Sexiroth: maybe you should just get on with the plot?**

**me: where's the fun in that?!**

**sexiroth: does it really matter? im sure you reviewers are tired of the wait**

**me:yeesh, you are just so mean!**

**sexiroth:feh, i have issues.**

**Me:obviously, and to think i'm** _your_ **fangirl...**

**sexiroth: Deal with it, Love it, Live it.**

**C YA L8TER!--randomness:justice league---**


	31. jealous

**A/N: IS THERE EVEN A REASON WHY I TORTUE MY REVIEWERS BY PUTTING THIS FF ON _HIATUS_? ...Yes... . You know how you have partail writer's block, and then suddenly all these great story ideas come to mind? Yeah, see that explains it all. But enough with the excuses, on with the chapter! **

**Kairi: Be prepared for NamiXku fluff!**

**Sora: How come me and Kai never have fluff?**

* * *

_"Don't toy with me!" I shouted loud enough to shake the Castle with fear. Which was enough to wake every single member, enough to scare even myself._

"_Ha! Im not toying with you, Witch!" He spat with mock-humor. My cheeks flared form embarrassment. Still, I refused to back down. _

"_How could you? You said you cared! You…—you promised! Promised us all!" I hoped this sent some sort of resent through his mind. I was so disappointed. _

"_Not all promises are kept, Witch. You, of all people should know that." He straightened his composure, and no longer gave me the honor of seeing his frightful smile. _

"_What?" I balked, what does this traitor speak of?_

"_I can't say it was a promise, but you still broke the rules."_

"_What rules? What are you talking about?" I took a few steps back, while my confidence, inspired by my rage about the truth, began to leave me. _

_His bright yet hard eyes became narrow slits. _

"_You fell in love." He stepped too close. The proximity was making me feel more like my 'old-self', the part of me that would usually cower in fear under this particular glare. His hand suddenly at my throat, my back against a wall, and his voice a whisper in my ears. _

My fears returned…and the greatest of them all was to some true. Unless.

I woke up with a cold sweat covering me better than the blankets. Immediately, my hands shot to my throat, and felt around for anything. 'Nothing…' I flicked on my lamp by the bed, and ran to the mirror.

My neck was it's usual ghostly white like the rest of my body. I took deep breaths, and sat at my desk. My arm rested on the top, while my forehead lay there.

This dream was so terrorizing…so…real. I gulped, and gingerly stroked my neck.

Suddenly my alarm went off, and I jumped out of my skin.

'It's just an alarm clock, Nami! Get a hold of yourself!' I chastised.

**(Skipping Class…)**

I shifted uneasily; I leaned my weight to the right then the left, but neither helped. This position was too uncomfortable, and I gave up. I pushed off the wall, and began to make my way to the stairway. There, I stopped and felt immensely guilty.

Because there was my sister crying her guts out. Her sobs weren't loud, but the tears were enough to make you notice how bad her mood was. Her crimson bangs hung in front of eyes, and her shoulders were hunched.

"Kairi…" Her head shot up, and her beautiful indigo eyes were damaged with red outlining.

"O-Oh, Naminé. I-I'll just g-go." She sniffled, and then began to gather her things. It made me feel like she was some servant in my way. For the slightest moment, I couldn't help but sense some authority…that I loved feeling.

"Stay." I commanded more than asked. She sat down but inched away from me when I sat.

"So…come to yell at me some more?" She looked away form me. Her tone was mechanic, but I did notice the pain. I sighed.

"No. I've come to apologize. For being an ass." Her head whipped towards me, surprised by the choice of words, and sudden mood change towards her.

"I want to apologize…for…for being a pompous jerk, and not seeing that you were only trying to help, and make me feel better." I smiled a horrible one, to add affect.

"Nami, it's just that…seeing you so…so cruel, and—well, no offense, **evil**. It scared me, and I wanted to get the Old-Nami-I-know-and-love back. So I guess your apology is accepted!" Her smile outshone mine ten-fold. This beam of hers made her look just as if she never even cried earlier; her beauty returned. The stab of envy replaced my guilt.

I smiled wider, not out of joy that we were all made-up, but because I didn't want her to see what was beneath the mask I had just put on for her. I mean, it would be horrible if she saw my jealousy. Disastrous.

**(Later)**

I told Riku an apology similar to the one I gave Kairi. He was satisfied. _A mask for him as well. Different purpose._

To my surprise, Roxas was dangerously quiet at lunch. I decided to pry him from his thoughts.

"So, _**Roxie**_, whatcha doin'?" I asked, completely innocent. A wave of laughter came over my table due to the nickname.

"Yeah _**Roxie**_, what _are_ you doing?" Tidus asked between his laughs. Roxas sent a cold look my way, and then retorted with an equally amusing insult towards Tidus. Fresh laughs were booming into my ears.

"Good one, Roxas." Sora gave a not-too-hard smack on the back to Roxas, who finally smiled.

Ah, there we go, Roxas! Now that everything's going on normally— 

"Um, Nami? You there?" Olette's hand waved in my face.

"Eh? What? What did I miss?" I didn't think I was thinking that long…

"Nothing really, but I was worried about you spacing out. Everyone's doing that these days!"

"I _**know**_! I was talking to Marsha the other day—you know, that one athlete, and she…" Selphie unrolled into a long story about her friend Marsha, which evidently led to more stories until Selphie forgot what she was talking about.

_Normal as can be. _I looked at every face at our table, and everyone held a smile.

Their voices began to lower, as if someone was turning the volume down. I narrowed my eyes, and strained for some sound. It came. But it was a **thump**.

**Thump**…**Thump**…**Thump**. It grew another beat but this one was faster. **Thump** **Thump** **Thump**. And more, about five more. **ThumpThumpThumpThump**.

These beats continued to grow, and it seemed that no one else noticed. They were still animatingly chatting, and laughing. Their voices weren't returned.

The 'thumps' were getting louder, and louder. The room was spinning. Everything was being impounded into my brain with such force. When I plastered my palms to my ears it was stronger than before. Even closing my eyes didn't stop the feel of everything rotating all to quickly.

The familiar tug at the bottom of my stomach was a hint. My chest was getting tight, and I could only take deep breaths. My knees were pulled to my chest, and I reflexively wrapped my arms around my legs. Something was pushing, pulling, and trying, and wanting to spill out of my mouth.

I shot up from my place, and bolted from the Lunch Room. From my peripheral vision I caught strange looks sent my way; it only urged me to go faster. I flew down the beige halls, past the blue lockers, classrooms, and past the stairways. My only destination was the Bathroom.

I pushed the metal door back with too much force, and almost fell. I gathered my bearings, and stepped into the first door open. I emptied my lunch, breakfast, and anything before that, into the toilet; without missing.

After being relieved, I sank to my knees, and rested my forehead on the cold metal. It helped soothe the leftover pain. The flushing noise indicated that the 'thumping' had resided to a small humming in the back of my mind, slowly fading away.

"Nami! Are you in here?" I groaned when I heard Kairi's voice. She pulled back the door, and gasped.

"Oh, Naminé! You look terrible!" I slightly turned my head as if to say: Thanks, Kairi! Just what I need to hear! Then I felt another tug, and hurled into the toilet again. She held my hair behind me, and rubbed my back.

"Don't hold it all in. Let it come and go." Kairi was helping…but I preferred her not to hear/see this.

A few more chucks, and I was done. My sister handed me a Mento and some mouthwash from God-knows-where, but I still took them gratefully.

"Better?" She asked like a worried mother. I gulped down a bit of water, and nodded.

"Do you want to visit the nurse?"

"No. She wont help."

"OK…it was probably just some food poisoning." She said as the bell rang.

Oh how _I_ wanted to believe that. But I knew this much was 'supernatural'. I needed to visit my simulation…not the nurse.

"Yeah. Probably."

**(At home)**

"Uh…I'll be back!" I shouted inside my home, before I closed the door. I hurriedly jumped onto my skateboard and traveled to the train-station just before they were about to leave.

My cell-phone buzzed. I looked at the caller ID. Riku. I silenced my phone; Riku wasn't first on my list right now. Twilight Town was.

Mean? Yes, I am. But I don't think he can help me in anyway possible besides leaving me alone. It dawned on me that Riku and I were spending a lot less time together. Fewer Dates. Less Phone calls. Less…everything. I sighed.

What's a girl to do? Riku or Finding out what the heck is wrong with your 'life'?

Do I need to answer? It was rhetorical anyway.

"Twilight Town—" I hopped out of the train before I heard the rest of the man's sentence. I pushed my board, and lead it this way and that, not noticing how I already knew the way to the Old Mansion from the Station.

**(Simulation)**

"The thumps were so loud! I couldn't take it, and the-the room! It was spinning! But I ended up throwing up…" I felt embarrassed about that part. DiZ chuckled.

Did I mention he has a name? Yeah, DiZ. So far, I had only told him about the dream. But he wanted to comment after I've finished my stories. Which was now.

"It seems that you heard everyone's hearts beating at once." He nodded, as if that sufficed for him.

"What? I thought that only happened if you're leaning on someone's chest. And everyone's? At once?" I tried to think about it rationally.

"Yes. It's a gift you have…for now. But really, it was completely normal. For you."

"How?"

He clucked his tongue.

"Tsk. You really haven't pieced anything together, have you? You're not human. You're—"He stopped.

"Im what?"

"…I don't really know if I can tell you so soon…"

"Tell me. Please." I was getting so close to something being understandable, and now he wants to clam-up?

"…A Nobody."

"A what?"

"A Nobody. Your original lost their heart, and basically, you were born." That wasn't DiZ. I swiveled around in the chair, and saw Roxas in his black cloak, arms folded.

"O-original?"

"Kairi. She's not your sister." I wanted to gasp, yell, and cry at the same time. But nothing came out.

'_What would he know? He hasn't even been there for you like Kairi has! He's just a boy! Just some boy whose kissed you…and is possibly jealous of Riku…really jealous…. _My mouth was left open. I glowered at Roxas whose face was hidden by his hood, only his lips shown, and blonde hairs poking out.

He could be lying. He very well might be. I mean, why the sudden change of heart? Why would he want to change his mind, and finally want to answer me? Why? Why now? What is this nonsense he is talking about? Kairi losing her heart? Is that possible? Wouldn't she be dead by now?

I couldn't choose one question. So I said the first one that came to mind.

I swiveled back to the computer screen with DiZ intently watching Roxas.

"Is this true DiZ?" He looked at me expressionless.

"Yes." I faced the floor. My head exploded with more questions. Another flew out of my mouth.

"Is there more?" Both males answered.

"Yes."

I rose from my seat, and stood before Roxas. I wanted to slap him with all of my might. But that would get me nowhere. I bore a hole into his chest, where silver Roman numerals engraved the number 13.

Then I put two-and-two together. 13 members, is what the other person said. Roxas is the 13th…that information didn't help much.

"What else is there?"

DiZ spoke again. "Well, Naminé, your dreams…some just aren't dreams. Some are real."

"I've realized that." I spat what I meant to say in my head. I sat back down.

"But some are fake. Made up. Roxas can explain that much." Then he zapped out of the screen.

Fake? Made up, huh? Yeah, and Im Queen Elizabeth XV, and I have a chocolate factory full of little fairy-helpers! But when I remembered all the strange things that have happened before…it all doesn't seem so stupid. It makes _some_ sense but…

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked with my head hung low, and neatly folded hands.

"Not right now." I didn't budge. Neither did Roxas.

"…Something then? Something to let me know that I'm not just out of my mind?"

"This is all fake Naminé. And you chose it. You chose it over a heart of your own." I lifted my head then slowly lowered it.

"You're not making sense." I said pathetically.

"Neither are you."

"How so?"

"…" He mumbled something about mixed messages.

"What? Oh _I_ get it, your jealous! Aren't you? You don't want me with Riku do you?" I laughed, despite the confused thoughts in my head. At least, it's a different topic…and Im getting some answers again.

He frowned with his teeth showing.

"You weren't even supposed to be with him, Naminé!" He roared. It shut me up.

"Stop it." I said, instead of asking 'what?!' I looked at him with fierce eyes.

"Stop what?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Stop saying things that leave me with questions, Dammit! Im tired of this! I just want answers!"

"Naminé…you'll get them…just not now." He made a portal, and I gasped since I hadn't seen one for a while. He reached out his hand while he was halfway through.

I took it.

Why did this feel right? Why did I just want to have him wrap his arms around me? Why _was_ I having these mixed feelings? Why couldn't I be faithful to Riku? Why…why do I have doubts that Riku is loyal? What's wrong with me? Why is this all so confusing? Why, why, why?

XXx-x-x-x-x-xXX 

"My life sucks ass." I stated to none in particular while sitting on my bed, trying to put two-and-two together again with the information I had received. I found myself falling into hysterical laughing when I realized how stupid everything sounded to my ears.

"Whatever. If DiZ is telling me to rely on Roxas again, that's not happening. I'll just have to…to…ah, forget it." I picked up my cell to call Riku back, since that seemed the only thing to do _now_.

"Yeah, it's Riku. You know what to do." His voice mumbled out, and the annoying beep came. I left a message, saying I really missed having him around now-a-days, and some other sappy, mushy crap.

Sleep was horrible. Another violent dream, and this one left me screaming into the night.

**(Tuesday)**

"Nami, you looked really tired. You get enough sleep?" Riku bobbed the pencil in his mouth up-and-down as he sat uninterestingly in his desk. He flicked his eyes to me. I sighed.

"I…I had a nightmare." My hand flew to my left shoulder where I remember almost breaking it when I fell onto the hard floor—in the dream.

"Hn…what happened yesterday? You flew out of the Lunch Room like hell, and Kairi said you threw up some. If you felt sick, how come you didn't tell me?" I nervously glanced at Riku, his whole attention on me and his eyes were hard. I didn't count on him remembering yesterday.

"…I-it was unexpected…you know…t-they never cook t-the food. Don't worry about it, Im fine now." I smiled, hoping he believed me. His eyes didn't soften, and he turned back to the teacher.

Suddenly, I felt like there a huge gap between Riku and I. Like this invisible force was pushing us apart, and making us distant. His voice was monotone, he gave me looks that almost interrogated, and like now, his lips were set in a hard line. Not frowning, not smiling. I knew he was slowly drifting away, and I wasn't stopping him. In fact, I was helping that invisible force. I was pushing him away too.

Not to mention that I've already cheated on him…more than once. Guilt trip.

I want Riku and I to be like before…

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"You can't catch me! Stop trying!" I yelled behind me. My boyfriend in hot pursuit of me. He laughed, and his silver hair whipped around his face. Oh, how I loved to run my fingers through that hair!**_

_**He was chasing me through The Maze of Twinkling City. Cheesy, yes. But the place was awesome.**_

_**The walls were at least 8 feet tall, and there were so many twists, and turns. Random flowers bloom form the green walls, the grass soft, and wet to the feet. If you looked directly up, there was a dome ceiling with metal, and clear glass. But you could only see the sky at night, when they open the dome's surface.**_

_**They say there's a myth to The Maze. A couple is supposed to walk in at two different entrances, walking around the place aimlessly. If the couple ends up leaving the labyrinth at different ends/times, they probably wouldn't last. But if the couple were to meet in the center of the maze, unexpectedly, their love would last forever.**_

_**Of course, it was originally Kairi's idea to go. The price was cheap, and it wasn't hard to get to. She thought it was the perfect double date: Kairi& Sora, and Riku& I. At first, no one wanted to, but then we went anyway. It turned out really fun. Especially since Riku, and I were playing hide, and go seek.**_

_**I turned to hide behind a wall of Sterling Roses (the lavender ones) since it seemed that he had lost me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I giggled, when I thought of him searching for me frantically, calling my name like a mad man.**_

_**A petal fell on my nose then one on my head. I smiled with uncertainty. More fell, until I was showered with them. I looked up, and gasped.**_

_**"R-Riku! G-get off the wall! You could fall!" Petals were still in my hair, and I was scolding him for even thinking such a thing. He laughed, and jumped off with ease. I punched his chest.**_

_**"You could've hurt yourself! What do think I would've done with my life if I found out you fell into a coma because you split your head open?" I was worried, really terrified if he did fall. I would probably have blamed myself for it.**_

_**He smiled. "I think you would've stayed with me until you coaxed me out of the coma." His smile was contagious, and I laughed. **_

_**"Don't flatter yourself." I playfully shoved past him, and began to look for the way out. I was afraid that Riku just might get ideas… **_

_**Arms wrapped around my middle form behind, a chin rested on my right shoulder. The scent of cinnamon, and fruit overwhelmed me. I liked it—no, loved it. **_

_**"Hey, you wanna look for the middle of The Maze? I hear we might win something if we make it." I giggled yet again. **_

_**"I dunno…going somewhere with you? Alone? It's sounds scary." I joked around, and he nipped my ear. I smiled, but inched away. It tickled too much. **_

_**"What? Then why are you with me right now?" He retorted. Our pace slowed. **_

_**"Because I know Sora, and Kairi are around here some where, I could yell for them to save me from Riku The Terrible." I could feel the rumble in his chest, which meant he was laughing. **_

_**"How do you know they haven't left you to fend for yourself?" His voice as eerie, and it scared me more than his stunt earlier. Lips met my naked shoulder, my neck then my jaw line. I tried not to gasp too loud. **_

_**"T-they w-would s-save me…" I mumbled. He flipped me around, and my back smashed some flowers. Riku's chest was so close that his heartbeat was a second away. His arms on each side of my head, and my arms lay limp at my sides. We were still smiling. **_

_**"For all we now..." His voice became seductive, and trance-like. "They could've have left already. You're here all alone with Riku The Terrible." I felt insecure, but safe. Nervous, but happy. Caged, yet wild. Riku brought so many feelings out of me; I didn't know what was left and what was right. And that's before he kisses me. Before the dizziness kicks in. **_

_**Our lips locked, mouths opened, tongues began raging for rule for what seems like forever. But the feeling of bliss was almost as good as the kiss…-ing. Riku had that taste of Big Red gum, strong at first, but you know you want more. Addictive. Very addictive. **_

_**I finally heard the 'smooch' of our mouths departing (unwillingly), and took deep breathes of air. Air…air is good…. Whatever. **_

_**"Naminé Kurasoukai, I think I love you." His voice was content, but sounded serious. I thought my insides dropped to the floor but it was confirmed that it was due to hunger, since my stomach rumbled a second later. **_

_**"Riku The Terrible, I think…Im hungry." I laughed, and slipped away from him to finally find the way out. I wanted to eat, now. Making out can work out an appetite…not to mention that his mouth makes mine water…**_

_**He didn't even say anything about me not saying "it" back. Or maybe his smile was betraying his true emotions, but either way, he looked happy. Which was good enough for now. **_

_**"Nami, I believe that we need to stop." He spoke after we ended up standing directly in front of a Willow Tree. It's long green branches swung to my hips; strong enough to climb yet looked like silken hair. The bark was thick, and also dark green. A garden of all the roses ever (I think) surrounded the back of the tree. I noticed that to the far left was a mini waterfall, and to the right was a pond with all sorts of fish swimming about. I even think there were fireflies flying around in this tranquil place. **_

_**"I think so…Riku!" I yelled when I realized what this place was. "We made to the center of The Maze!" I was giddy, I admit.**_

_**"And you came up with that all on your own? Because, you know, you didn't notice the sign above the entrance?" He thumbed towards the metal sign that did, in fact, indicate that this was the middle of it all. I pouted. And made him face my back. **_

_**My fingers grazed the leaves, and they seemed to curl around my hand, wanting to grasp to me. I put my two hands in front of me to spread the leaves apart, like I was opening a curtain. I sat down, and leaned my back on the sturdy tree. I was taking this all in. **_

_**Riku sat beside me, and I shifted so I rested my head on his chest. He placed a pink carnation in my ear, I laughed softly.**_

_**"Thank you, I whispered." I snuggled closer to him, and his grip tightened. **_

_**"Anytime, Nami, anytime."**_

_**I fell asleep soon after that, and with it, it took my hunger…for a while. **_

_**"Naaaamiiii Wake-up please! Riku, did you drug my baby-sis?" That familiar tone of voice belonged to Kairi. I could hear two males laughing. **_

_**"No, I swear I didn't drug her." Kairi didn't hear Riku say: "Today, anyway." I stirred, but my back was no longer on the wall of the tree, but I was sure my head was still on Riku's chest. **_

_**"Whoa, careful Naminé. If you keep moving, I might drop you." My eyes shot open to see two pairs of blue eyes, and when I looked up I saw 1-pair of turquoise. I titled my head, confused.**_

_**"Drop…me?" It was flat tone, because I didn't understand. I thought I was sitting…my legs were propped up by something smooth…but strong…like skin—**_

_**"GAH! Riku!" I yelled, and threw my arms around his neck for dear life. I finally understood that Riku was carrying me Bridal Style. Laughter erupted, but he held me fast.**_

_**"You guys feel asleep in The Center of The Maze, you know? Then some gardener found you two in each other's arms. He woke up Riku, but you didn't even budge. So he had to carry you out of there. It's so sweet! Sora, how come you're not romantic like that?" Kairi smacked Sora's arm, and he winced. **_

_**"Well, Im so-rry! Jeez!" Another fresh wave of laughter. My sister and her boyfriend began to walk into the parking lot, holding hands, and I realized Riku had no intentions of letting me walk on my own. I gulped. **_

_**"You really won't drop me, will you?" I asked worriedly. He smirked evilly. **_

_**"Depends…you gonna kiss me?" He awaited a response. **_

_**"Ew! Kiss you? Never in my life!" I laughed, he chuckled a bit, but for a different reason. **_

_**"Then I guess Im gonna have to drop you." And he did. He dropped me, and I shrieked. He caught me again, and laughed when I had a terrified look on my face.**_

_**I narrowed my eyes to slits for a while, but my face softened when I really did kiss him. I meant it to be quick, and on his cheek, but instinctively, my hands turned him my way, and I gave him a full-on kiss. He stopped walking, and got himself fully into it, just I as I did. **_

_**Our kiss lasted a while, and Sora had to interrupt us.  
**_

_**"Oi, come on! Don't do that in public!" He barked. Riku only open his eyes half way after we pulled back. His eyes burned mine, and I felt like he saw everything. Down to my secret about kissing Roxas. But he turned to Sora with a bored expression.**_

_**"You're just jealous that Kairi's not a good kisser." I couldn't help but laugh when Sora burned red, and Kairi yelled that she actually heard that. **_

_**"Smart." I remarked, as we sat in Sora's car. He volunteered to drive us…dunno why, don't care though. **_

_**"Ah, you know me. Riku The Terrible." He pulled me to his side of the backseat, and I rested my head to his chest again, falling asleep to beat of his heart. **_

_(Flashback End)_

Riku wasn't terrible. I was. For doing this to him, for being a bad girlfriend, for everything little thing I did that I knew was wrong…

I wanted to talk to Riku, tell him sorry, and tell him about Roxas and me. I wanted us to be fixed, and back to normal.

But the only way for us to be normal was for me to fix the whole "heartless/dreams/13-members"-thing.

_Just fix it, and it will all be fine again. _I began to repeat that in my head like trance, a mantra, or until it sounded like one, big, jumbled, foreign, word.

I glanced at Riku, who was gazing at Marine, who just winked at Riku. His hard line just curved upward.

Jealousy: a disatrious, evil, manipulating emotion.

* * *

**A/N:**** Yes, I know the flashback was long, but I think this story needed a tad more NamiXku fluff. It just seemed like the fic. was leaning towards namiXrox too much. So yeah… another thing! I need to add some Riku/Roxas tension! I mean, this is supposed to be a triangle so there needs to be boys who bicker and crap, right? Right! **

**Nami:**** Hmm…why?**

**Me: Becuz--wait, Your…back…?**

**Roxas:**** Yup, we are. Where's the food? Starts to search R.K.K's fridge**

**Me:**** I have replacements though…**

**Nami:**** Keep them, they might help someday…throws Kairi-voodoo-dollKairi goes flyingSora chases the flying Kairi…-**mumbles**- or not.**

**Sexiroth:**** In that case, may I leave now? You ****scare** ME

**Me:**** Nope. Everybody has to stay now! Begins a conga lineeveryone joins**

**Everyone except Sexiroth:**** Reviews are not asked for because R.K.K put this story on hiatus, which was really mean.**

**C YA L8TER!—randomness: being human is shallow--**


	32. breaking point

**(Thursday)**

"_What is that supposed to be?" He asks while pointing a gloved finger at my sketchbook. _

"_A heartless." I answer boldly. He knew how much I hated it when he began to disturb me when Im drawing._

"…_What does this have to do with ----?" _

"_Nothing." I try to sound monotone but it's light instead. I sound like I want to talk to him all day. Excruciatingly true. _

"_Then why are you drawing it? I thought it was specifically for helping in—" I snap. _

"_Do you always do everything you're told, Roxas?" I add emphasis to 'everything' after finally looking up. _

_I used to hate looking into his eyes. I used to hate peering into them and seeing the cold stones built behind them. I used to hate being reminded that I was a nothing._

_But now I see the stars that twinkle when he isn't feeling numb, when he is pretending to be jovial. Those stars are contagious. _

_He smirks, and I blush and turn back to my sketches. I add a person in black, with a sagging gold belt, a staff, and platinum blonde hair. A particular female. _

"_The question is, do you?" He counters. _

"_Isn't that quite obvious?" I remark. I swear I could hear him turn his smirk into a smile. _

"_Guess so." _

I don't shudder or jolt awake like my recent dreams cause me to. No, I smiled into being awake. I rose, and yawned. Maybe today would be all right.

Wrong.

**(Library…a few minutes after school)**

I sighed and rested my cheek in my palm. I tapped the pencil upon the paper before me, and sighed again.

Sighing got me nowhere.

"Jeez, Naminé! Get to work!" I chastised myself, and smacked my forehead a little with my hand.

I had a test to take online[not a short one either, a report on some old guy, and a collage for an Art project. Not to mention that they were due tomorrow, it all was a very large portion of my grades, and all I could do was sigh.

"Nami! Namiiiii!" I knew that high-chirped voice. Those wails, and whines to the core. Selphie.

"Not now, I have tons of work to do and—"

"NO AND! You NEED to get yourself outside, and see the fight! It is over you, ya know!" The brunette had shaken the library, and the librarian was making her way towards us. I made an apologetic face, and gathered my things. We made it out before she could scold.

"Okay, rewind. What?" I asked. Confusion was the dominant feeling right then.

"Remember how at Lunch, Roxas and you were in your own little world, or whatever?" She didn't let me respond. " Well, I heard from Kairi, who heard from Sora, who was talking to Riku, who said that he didn't like how close you guys were. So when he saw Roxas standing against the wall, Riku confronted him. And Roxas got all offensive, and they're yelling their guts out—over you! Can you believe it? You're soooo lucky! Tidus doesn't even notice all the guys giving me look-overs!"

"Where are they?" I inquired with a rushed tone. I wanted to end this, and now. Sure, I was flattered, but…I didn't want something like this to happen. This is why I felt so cautious of Roxas around Riku, I was afraid a fight might just evolve, and every secret-thing that happened between Roxas and I would come spilling out.

I couldn't allow that. Who knows how badly this would scar Riku? But then again…he and Marine seemed **really** "chummy" the other day…

"Parking lot B, smack-dab in the middle. You know—" Before she could utter another word, I was dashing out of the premises, on course to the lot.

**(Parking Area)**

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" I heard shrills of other students, and saw arms flying upwards to pump up the two in the middle. I shove my way through the throng with much force. By the time I reached the center, Riku and Roxas were circling one another, and their fists balled, eyes set to a permanent glare. Their mouths moved, but I couldn't hear the words.

"Naminé! You've got to stop them! Someone could get really hurt!" Kairi grabbed my arm, and I nodded after her sentence. She didn't know how true she was.

The middle was rather large, enough for a serious mash-pit. I jogged in between the teen boys, and stretched my arms out till my palms pressed onto their chests.

Riku's heart was thumping with adrenaline.

Roxas had no pulse.

"STOP!" I yelled, and flicked my head in both their directions. They barely noticed me.

"Naminé, move." My boyfriend's voice was steely, and menacing. The audience murmured: 'Ooo's', and 'Ahh's' or 'Why'd she stop the fight?'

I ought to kick all their sorry asses…but I had to kick these 2 morons' first.

"NO! What the HELL has gotten into you two?! I leave you guys alone for a few friggin' minutes to catch up on some homework, and you decide to fight? FIGHT! Are you serious?" Neither answered. It fueled my rage.

"Hey! Im talking to you two!" I stepped forward, and faced them. Their bodies turned to me, but theirs glares continued to mirror.

There were more hums, and complaints but I hardly cared. What I wanted was for everyone to go home, so I could deal with them alone. Because that way, no one is pumping them to knock the snot out of each other.

I sighed. My arms unfolded, and I faced the audience.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" I roared. Some people jumped, and darted off. Other remained with smug faces. But the crowd parted directly in front of me.  
"Why should we? This is school property. We go where we want." An ugly voice countered.

"Marine. Just the bitch I want to kill." I growled. Her eye-lid twitched but that was the only action I got out of her.

Surprised? Me too.

"Ha! Like your petty threats scare me now! Why don't you just go, and let me finish this off?"

"Sorry, Marine, but that would be my job. So, why don't you just go, and I don't know? Fuck yourself?" My retort received a roar from the spectators.

"No, I've got people for that." Wow, I've heard better comebacks, but the crowd Ooo-ed on with her. She had a wicked smile.

"Oh, so you admit to being a slut? At least it's been verified now!" I scoffed. More laughing, and taunting.

"Wouldn't you know all about that, Naminé? I mean this fight is about you…"

"What are you implying?"

She laughed. " That you're the slut. Look behind you, these boys wouldn't be fighting if you didn't two-time…**slut**." Her chesire-grin inflamed me to lunge at her. But somehow, I knew that's what she wanted.

I stepped forward, her smile faltered. She glanced behind me. I looked over my shoulder.

Riku. His aqua eyes were trained on Marine.

I looked at her back. Something in my head suggested: _Maybe Marine's the one who's been messing around, and with Riku. _I shook my head. Riku doesn't want skanks like her. No…he has…me.

Right?

I lost my urge to brawl. As something else within me died.

I took a step back. I whispered: "Just go, Marine. I don't want to fight right now." She cocked her head to one side.

"Then let them fight." The audience agreed, hooting, and placing bets once again.

I shook my head with finality. This was over, whether they wanted it to be or not.

"Naminé, let's just go." Riku placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked to him with disappointed eyes, he took to the ground. I sighed again. We began to walk away, as they left with equal dissatisfaction.

When Riku's arm slithered over my shoulders, I looked out of the corner of my eye, and over my shoulder.

I barely had the time to see Marine laugh with some friends of hers, triumphant.

Roxas was long gone.

**(On the way home)**

The stillness in Riku's car was unbearable but I refused to make conversation. I wanted him to know how frustrated I was. I wanted him to fully understand that I was beyond pissed with him.

"Why aren't you happy?" He asked after a while.

"Why should I be?" I felt like screaming "IDIOT!" with that, but the sensation left as soon as it came.

"Well…most girls…like it when guys fight over her…" Was he really that stupid?

"…Riku…God! Don't you understand?"  
"No. I don't. That's why Im asking. Why'd you stop us?"

"Because knowing both of you, you guys wouldn't have stopped till one of you were just a pile of dirt!" After another silence I spoke again.

"Look, I just think it's really stupid of guys to fight like that. I mean, sure a guy would love to have see a catfight over him, who wouldn't? But…I don't like knowing that you're willing to harbor enough anger to strike out your friends just over a girl."

"But you're not 'just a girl', Naminé. You're…_**the**_ girl. As in, _**the**_ _**girl**_ _**I love**_." For once, his bright eyes glanced to me instead of the road.

I thought I was feeling guilty…but it felt more like pity. I felt sorry that I didn't, couldn't, and wouldn't return those feelings for him. He deserved _**a**_ girl that could. Or he could wait until he was old enough to really express that.

And I told him that. He looked like he was on the brink of tears.

"Why not?" He bit his lip I thought he would draw blood, but I was doing the same so I wouldn't scold.

"Because Riku…--"

"Because what?!" He snapped. He punched at the radio, and it died. He foot eased forward, and the speed-o-meter increased.

"If you would let me finish…I just don't understand love, Riku." I tried to be as honest as possible, I did. But that wasn't enough.

"What type of answer is that?" His eyebrow rose, as did the speed again.

"Riku, calm down, just release the speed a bit." The green digital numbers remained the same.

"Seriously, 'don't understand love'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He huffed in a non-girly way. I could barely see his orbs behind the silver curtain of bangs, and narrowed eyelids.

"What Im trying to say is that I don't think Im ready to fully…experience…_this_. I don't think you are either. I think you're rushing into things, and—"  
"You didn't say this before." I shut-up, and blinked. I lowered my head.

"Yes, but…I've always felt this way…since you first said it. But you never looked hurt, so I thought I should've left it alone."

Even though he turned away from me, to look out the window, I saw the clear ribbon run down his high cheeks. I opened my mouth to apologize, but nothing came out. We were silent again until he pulled up in front of my house. He hadn't looked my way the whole time.

We sat in his sleek automobile for a while. The stars were just beginning to shine, and the moon was well on its way.

"Im sorry." I busted out. He still didn't glance at my pathetic self.

"Whatever. Im sure that's not even the truth anyway."

"It is…"

"Right, so you're going to tell me it has nothing to do with Roxas?" He questioned. I choked on my own reply. It caught in my throat, as flashes of intimate moments between Roxas and I ran into my already aching head.

"…Yes…" I lied with a meek voice.

"Bull." His voice was quiet, but overpowering. I almost flinched form it's harshness.

Another wave of no words washed over us, and I was becoming tired of them. So I said one last thing before I burst into tears from every hurting part of me.

"I never wanted you to get hurt!" I partially yelled, and mumbled. I threw the damned door open, slammed it closed, and to my porch.

The door was open, as were Kairi's arms while I cried into them with her soft coaxing murmurs.

His car drove off right away, and I cried even harder.

**(Friday)**

Our break up was official when Riku spent Lunch sitting at Marine's table. That small gesture let the whole friggin' world know that we were no longer the 'It' couple.

I received some pats on the back, and apologies, and how I was much better off without him, and some guys offered to take his place. But I politely rejected, and they said they'd wait.

I stabbed my…"food". It all looked gray. Gray food, gray world, gray…everything. All of it. Everything was an attachment to the inevitable, and overwhelming gray.

Yes, I'll admit it. I regret ever breaking up, ever kissing Roxas, ever making a terrible decision to crush Riku's heart.

Yet, that was all I felt besides that the grayness was choking me of all joy.

"Naminé, eat something." Olette pushed a cup of jell-o my way. HA! It was gray too!

I shook my head, and shoved my tray away. The others exchanged glances, they whispered, and Kairi shook her head.

"Not yet, its' too soon."

"But it's better now. If she gets over it, and then we tell her…"

"Tell me what?" I cringed. My voice as scratchy from crying all night, and my eyes felt as if they would puff right out of the sockets.

They looked to one another again.

"Ahem?"

"I'll do it." Roxas spoke.

"Do what?" I stared at all of their faces: Kairi, Sora, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Selphie, Tidus, and finally…Roxas.

"Well…" Everyone took a breath. " Riku was seeing Marine, while he was dating you, Naminé."

* * *

**A/n: I've been planning this break-up for EVER! Finally it's up, though...but with it i have some seriously bad news. **

** I decided that im not dedicated to this story, really! I mean, it's been like 3 weeks since the last update, and i've been working on some other stories during MPL. So i was thinkning, if i delete this story i can upload the other one that Im actaully TRYING to work on. But in the end, i will probably end up deleting this one before i add the next chapter so...expect not seeing this on your alert list soon. **

**Sorry for the inconviences, and have a nice...night or day or when you read this...**

**C YA L8TER!--randomness:they're gone--**


	33. Reunited Truths

I think they expected me to look up, and search Roxas's face for a hint that he was lying, and then to burst into never ending tears.

I don't live up to most of my expectations.

I chewed on the sentence for a few moments, and put things together. It did explain why Riku kept ogling her like she was eye candy. It also told me why he was distant, and cold. He was probably bored with me...or suspected something.

But something else came to me.

"So, that day we went to the Skate Park, and you said it was some guy taking a piss on the tree…it was really Riku and Marine you saw, right?" I questioned with a satisfied smile. My hands were folded under my chin, and my head tilted.

Roxas didn't say anything but he looked at the table; a tiny shake came from him. That was all I needed to know.

"Hm, thought so." I turned back to my lunch, stabbing here and there, not even thinking of letting it touch my lips. The others looked at each other as if they had grown another head on their shoulders.

"You're…you're not mad?" Selphie asked dubiously. I wanted to laugh at her facial expression. But I bit my tongue.

"Mad? No, I'm…_relieved_ if anything. Maybe him being with Marine was better for him. They deserve each other." The last words were mumbled but clear enough for the closer ones to hear.

"Who _are_ you?" Kairi gawked at me. "The real Naminè would go over there and-and…"

"Do what?" I rose an eyebrow at her. "Fight? Say some cruel words? Pull hair? Tell Riku what Marine is really like? Um, not happening! If Riku wants some shallow, and skanky girl, then so be it. Just don't expect me to try and take him back." I was fed up with the attitude, and the assumptions that I was going to act out. I was content with letting Riku learn his own lesson. Why couldn't they see that?

I stood up and murmured soft goodbyes. As I left Lunchroom, I had to pass the table with Riku and Marine. Riku and I caught eyes. I rose an eyebrow at the manicured hand gripped to his arm, he looked back to it, but by the time his eyes rose I was out of the room without a peak behind me.

So maybe you're wondering why I'm so calm. Or why I'm acting like I don't care? Or why I'm not mad?

Well, years of practice can teach you on how to veil emotions. I just happened to have aced that class.

My feet wanted to lead me into the abandoned art room, and onto the rooftop, but my brain remembered Seifer. I stood in the hall for a moment. The back of the school seemed like a good enough escape.

Before I knew where I was headed, the landscape changed to the walls of buildings, and gravel floor. After stepping a few feet away from a window, I leaned against the wall. My palms were flat against it, my head looking up.

Tears were finally set free, and ran down my face in competition. They were the silent tears. The ones that don't make you hiccup, and sniffle. So I stood there, letting myself cry but not really weeping.

I heard a door open after a while, and wiped the liquid away as best as possible.

"Hey." He said as he approached. The wind blew as my response, and our blond hair was ruffled. We bore into each other's eyes until I found the little break in him.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I sighed.

"We both know why he broke up with you." There he said it. It was out, and I heard it. We've both acknowledged it. But I think Roxas was the only one who could accept it.

So I cracked again. My face twisted with pity for myself, and I sobbed this time. Roxas held me though. He told me he never should've "interfered" with my former relationship. He said he couldn't help himself, despite his better judgment.

I choked out a laugh. He joined in, and stroked my hair. It was calming to be around Roxas, even with the bell ringing and telling us to go to our next class. We didn't move, anyway.

"Wow, to think I have that type of effect on boys…" I wiped my cheek, with an escaped giggle. I thanked him for sticking with me, and I looked up for a reaction from Roxas. He was smiling.

Was he aware how our faces were inching closer? What about our nose nudging, and our breath blasting on each other's face? Our lips so close...

Do you think we kissed?

I scooted away, and looked off. My hand placed over my chest. My heart _was_ beating…right?

"I'm sorry…I just…can't."

He nodded. I knew he understood. "Right, not on the rebound."

"It's alr—"I gasped before I could finish the sentence. There was a sharp pain near my chest, no, in my back. It felt like someone had stabbed me. Before I could look down, my world went black, and Roxas was screaming my name.

**(Roxas POV)**

"Namin_èeeeee_! Shit, Naminè!" I kept calling but she didn't react. Her eyes lids closed, and she looked lifeless. She was so light in my arms. I scanned her for a weapon, and found an area of her back highlighted purple.

I felt a portal appear behind me. My anger swelled, and patience constricted.

"Xigbar." I growled. I heard him chuckle.

"Roxas, hey, I forgot you were here!" I flipped around to meet him, Naminè's legs dangled over my elbow.

"So, what, now you strike innocent bystanders, huh?" He frowned, and folded his arms.

"Look, **traitor**, I don't hit innocent people. Get it? Besides, it was an order from Superior."

"What?!"

Xigbar looked smug. "Yup, a direct order from the Big One himself. So if you'll hand her over—"

I tightened my grip. No fucking way was I letting Xigbar get near Naminè. I looked at her. She was breathing fine, so I supposed that he hit her with a tranquilizer of some sort.

But why would Superior, that bastard of a pathetic being, order Xigbar to shoot Naminè? As if reading my thoughts, Xigbar spoke.

"Apparently, this Miss is causing a very serious uproar with the Heartless. If we don't use her as bait, we will have war on our hands."

"Don't we _want_ to kill them?" I questioned while trying to make it sound like he was mentally retarded.

"If you ever came to the meetings, you'd know that these Heartless are different than the others we've handled. They've…'adapted', at least that's what Vexen said after he was attacked the other day." I cocked an eyebrow. They breached HQ? And managed not to be obliterated?

"And for some strange reason, they want Naminè. Some of us think it's because she's as close to the 7th Princess of Heart as they can get, others think she's been…creating alliances with them. Maybe promised them something…would you know anything 'bout it, eh, traitor?" He had a shifty look to him. He looked from me to the other Nobody in my grip.

"Naminè hasn't seen any Heartless for a while."

"You sure?" He was trying to implant doubt in my mind. And doing a damn good job of it.

"She would've told me."

"Like she told you everything last time, right?"

"Xigbar, fuck off! She hasn't spoken to any damn Heartless, and if you want her, you're going to have to go through me, get it?!" I shouted. He brought out his guns, and aimed at me. I stayed still, and still confident. Let him hit me; he'll have **Hell** to pay with.

His finger pulled the trigger, and I saw the lasers fly out…past me.

I knit my brows together, and glanced over my shoulder. I saw a Slayer scream and shrivel into death. I snapped back to Xigbar with a confused expression.

"Still think she's telling you everything?" I took as a rhetorical question.

"I'll go."

"Where? You mean with me?"

"Yeah…I need to talk to Superior about this."

"Be careful," I quirked an eyebrow again. "We don't want to pay for any of your mistakes." He left through a portal without another word.

I took this all in. What was I doing? Going against all rules again? But it was for Naminè. I stared at her face, and remembered what she was like back at the castle. She was worth fighting for. No matter was the circumstances.

But what would I receive in return? Would she return any feelings I had for her? I mean, the last moments gave me hope, but now, I don't know, she seems different. And last time she "changed" she stepped out of my life for a while. But just because she couldn't deal with the plan, she found herself in this damn false life.

I sighed. This is what got me into a mess before.

"Dammit." I murmured before making a doorway out.

**(Naminè's POV)**

_"Naminè, you have to tell me what's wrong…where did you get these scars from?" Roxas questions. He lightly touches the bruise on my arm. I recoil back. Superior has good aim._

_"Who did this?" He catches on. But he'll never guess it is Xemnas. I don't want him know either. I know he'll try to kill him._

_"…I fell." I lie. He's not convinced, and I still keep to the window. Hm…Larxene is trying to kill Axel._

_"You're telling me you fell and somehow got a bruise on your arms, leg, and a scratch on your cheek?" He rubs over the cut slowly. I suck my teeth._

_"Yes." He shakes his head, and murmurs a blue streak._

_He bangs the wall. "Dammit what—"He sees my arms raised and my body shaking. His feature softens, and he crouches to my level on the daybed._

_"Oh God, Naminè, I'm sorry…just please…tell me. I want to know so I can prevent it from happening again." He's scared, I can tell. My hands are at my eyes, but I can feel his forehead on my knees._

_"Do you promise you won't go after him?" I ask. _

_"Yes, I promise." I feel his breath on my legs._

_My hands slip from my visage. "…It…it was…it was Xemnas." His head snaps up so fast I think he's going to break it. His eyes are dark. There's a storm raging in Roxas right now. He's not very careful when he's angered._

_"He did this to you?" His upper lip curls. I bite mine, and nod._

_"But it was my fault…I spoke out of my place…" He isn't even looking at me anymore. He's glaring at his reflection in the window. I touch his cheek. He's shaking with rage._

_"Please don't do anything…you promised." He looks back, losing his temper._

_He sighs. "Yeah, I promised."_

**(Roxas POV)**

"Where is she?" Superior asked in a "superior" voice. Asshole.

"Asleep, in her old room." My face was hidden by my hood. I was grateful for that because then he would see the blush on me. Yes, the Awesome Roxas blushes. Actually, Naminè was in my room. First place that came to mind, so please, let's not dub me a pervert.

He nodded. "Have you discovered anything important?"

"No." He nodded again. "Dismissed." I was beginning to leave before another sentence parted his mouth. "The Memory Witch is to stay here now. She's had enough time in the hologram. It's time she wakes up."

Shit...it's too soon! She just got over Sir Fucking Not Charming.

"What of the others?"

He laughed loud."I've forgotten about them…I think we'll use them again. Entertainment, possibly. What do you think of a wild goose chase, hmm, DiZ?"

"I think it's a stupendous idea Sir." DiZ…what a kiss ass. Him and Saix both.

"Wonderful," he clapped. "We'll use Naminè to erase their memories…"Xemnas lost his train of thought after that.

"Release them, and produce a false letter from King Mickey. We'll let them rake in the Hearts for us, and then once they return, we'll capture them once again. We would only bring them out when necessary." DiZ explained his idea as if he had planned it. It was pretty obvious that it just blurted out of his mouth. Well, it obvious if you've been living with him for 2 years.

"Brilliant, DiZ. I think this shall work very well." I took this as my actual dismissal. Honestly, I couldn't help but let out a smile. Good Guys: 0 Us: 2. If you count the new evil plan, it'd be 3 to nothing.

But I knew Naminè wouldn't like it. Lucky me, I had to convince her.

**(Naminè's POV)**

"Naminè…" Hot breath in my ear gave a chill down my back, and I rolled over.

"Mmm?" I opened my eyes slowly. Roxas grabbed my attention. He leaned over me, reaching down to move a bang.

"Hey." I blinked before rubbing my eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Castle That Never Was." I narrowed my eyes. The Hell? Castle that never was…oh, it's one of those supernatural things. I nodded and sat up.

"OK, where's that?"

"Another world." I rolled my eyes. OH great, more stuff to complicate my already horrible life.

"Never mind. Why am I here?"

"Superior wants to see you." Superior. That name angered, and scared me at the same time. That title appeared in my dreams often these days. In fact, it was just mentioned.

"…He's…real?" I choked out with a frightened expression. All I could see was his lips, and tufts of hair. The rest was lost to his hood.

"Unfortunately. C'mon." He helped me up, and I finally realized how the whole room was black. The carpet, the furniture, the walls, even the accessories.

"Wow, dark much?"

"I like it that way, thank you." I saw a smile, and it made me feel less afraid.

**(The Head Honcho)**

I was brought to an all white room (_jeez, what's up with the black, and white?)_ with extremely tall chairs against the walls. I guessed that the people in black cloaks were the 13 Members. Some I instantly recognized. Others were new.

"Ah! Memory Witch! How did the hologram suited you?" My first impression of Superior was cruel, and repulsive. Now I could add mentally disturbed to the list.

"Er, excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes, and shifted them to Roxas. He turned into a dark cloud and shifted through the air until he was sitting at a large chair. So I guess I was all alone.

"So no one has told you?" He looked at the others before beaming down at me. I admitted his smile scared me near death.

"Naminè, that life was an imitation. It was pieced together by memories of your original, and Roxas's, and the one that bears the Way to Dawn."

"The what?" I was beyond stumped again. Why is it that I'm always left confused in these tight situations?

"He means Riku." I knew that was Axel without looking at him. I just knew by his voice, even though it was cold.

"Sora is my original." I knew that one too. Roxas, of course. I took in everyone's face until I reeled back to…Xemnas.

"Since you're so baffled, why don't we have DiZ assist you?" Xemnas, made a gesture with his hand, and the hairs on the back of my neck rose. I looked over my shoulder.

But DiZ appeared in front of me.

"DiZ? You're not a hologram? And…you know them?" I asked. I thought he was merely a computer system built to respond to voice. But he's an actual person. Which means that I've made a huge mistake.

He laughed heartily. Call me blonde, but I didn't understand the joke here. "Know them? I'm in league with them, you fool!" Before any protests or smart comebacks, I was grabbed by the arm, and pulled forward harshly. He stabbed a needle in my arm that made me yelp. I tried to jerk away but he had a stone grip.

The strange serum entered my veins and everything went silent. Still. Numb. I thought my pupils dilated because they began to ache, and my hands trembled. It felt like I was being pulled but my body was still. I knew this feeling. I was experiencing the same things right before I had one of the dreams. My sight swirled into a black abyss.

_Flash_

_"__Roxas I can't stay here! Not when Xemnas is going to—"_

_"Going to what?! You keep saying that he's going to do something horrible, and then you stop! What is it?"_

_"…H-h-he's—"_

_Flash_

_"I hate you, so much." I murmured._

_"…Why?" Roxas raised his head from his arm lazily._

_"Because, you're a boy. And boys are treated fair when it comes to certain things. Like how Marluxia let Demyx pick flowers from his favorite garden, but not me! _

_Because I'm a 'clumsy girl and could hurt his precious babies'! " I huffed, and he laughed. He returned to sleep without another word. I smiled._

_Flash_

_"Hey, Axel. Have you seen Marluxia? I need to bring him his shampoo back." The redhead flipped another page in the porn mag then smiled._

_"In DiZ's office last time I saw him..." He turned the magazine on it's side, and the rest of it folded out. "Whoa." Axel murmured. _

_I rolled my eyes, and set off again. I reached the office a bit later, finding a stricken Marluxia there. _

_"Uh...Marluxia?" I spoke, and he jumped. The papers he had flown into the air._

_"Holy Gauco--Naminè! It's just you...why are you here, darling?" He threw a strange look my way. I held up his bottle. _

_"Your shampoo? Unless you don't want your hair to smell like 'Lavender Roses in the Midnight Breeze'." I giggled while he rushed to me. He snatched up the bottle. _

_"Oh Goodness, my set would've never been complete without it! Thanks, hun." We gave mock air kisses, and he left. _

_I looked at the mess he neglected to clean, and put it upon myself. But the papers held secrets within them. I read them, and lost air. _

_Flash_

_"Naminè, you're not listening!" DiZ roared at me. I remained on my feet instead of cowering like my old self. Now that I understood their goal in P.L.A.N., I wanted to confront them about their decisions. Didn't they understand the consequences?_

_"I don't listen to the likes of you!" I shouted back. His temper rose as did his tone._

_"Don't you understand that the P.L.A.N. is to HELP you?!" I saw straight past his mind tricks. No, he wouldn't change my judgment._

_"That's not the point, DiZ! The originals deserve to be free! We don't have the right to do things like experiment on them like they're...like they're animals!"_

_"But Naminè, that's what you do when you're the bad guy! You do what's necessary to achieve your goals!" _

_"Well, bad guy or not, I don't want any part in this." I spoke sternly. Sure, I wanted my own heart, but to take it from Kairi...no!_

_"Im sorry, but you play a very big role in this. Whether willingly or by force." _

_"You wouldn't dare touch me!" _

_"I wouldn't, but Superior would." It was then that I felt a strong hand wrap from behind me, and cover my mouth before I could scream. _

_Flash_

_"…H-h-he's--...H-he might s-sacrifice us!" I finally said it. I handed him a certain paper, and he read it with a perplexed look. After he was done, he looked like he was about to give me The Look. _

_"It says we'll have to take our Originals' hearts to get our own. Big deal." He shrugged. _

_"But don't you see? Our Originals are us! There apart of us, Roxas!" I couldn't believe that he didn't care. Maybe he really was as heartless as I refused to believe..._

_" A part that we need to have our own hearts. Why do you care?" He seemed just as disbelieving as me. _

_"Because...! It's not right--"_

_"Naminè, were not supposed to do the right things!" He laughed. _

_"Not you too..."_

_Flash_

_"I don't want to do this but you're causing a very annoying problem within my plans." Xemnas smiled in a way to taunt me. I struggled from Saix's grip._

_"I still won't help you when I come back!" They both laughed. _

_"You won't have a choice, you ungrateful Witch." Saix tightened on me when I shuddered. _

_"It's time Number VII, throw her in." Saix acted without hesitation. He literally threw into the green tube, and pressed Enter on the keyboard. I saw my legs flutter into green data, and lead upwards. In fear, I banged against the glass that separated me from the other three Nobodies in the room. _

_"Roxas." I whispered to him helplessly, standing far off near the door way. I pressed my palms against the clear wall before I materialzed into the city DiZ created: Twinkling_ _City. _

**(Roxas's POV)**

She gasped after DiZ injected the needle. Subconsciously, she gripped his sleeve, and he held her there for a moment or two. Then everything went into slow motion.

Naminè let a breath then closed her eyes. She lifted herself up from the previous hunched over position. Suddenly, Naminè reached into DiZ's pocket, took out his taser, and zapped him with it.

Time reverted to normal, and there were shared gasps or muffled cackles. Wow, Naminè had **balls**. But the most important matter was if she remembered everything.

**(Naminè POV)**

After giving DiZ a very large amount of electricity to his abdomen, I turned to Xemnas with a straight face. He didn't even seem to notice DiZ on the floor whimpering.

"Have you regained your memory, Witch?" (was his comment clichè or irony?) Xemnas's resembled that of a rock: stone-cold. I kicked DiZ sort of softly.

"Ask him." I gave myself a pat on the back for literally shocking him. When I bent over, I could see the weapon clearly in his cloak pocket. The opportunity had my name embroidered on it. How could not use it against the one man who had fooled me back in the hologram? How could I resist the temptation to induce pain on the same man that tortured me by focing me to live that false life? Revenge was sweet.

"Meeting is adjourned. Number XIII, escort the Memory Witch to her room, and brief her on the new plan." Some members dissipated into a dark cloud, teleported from their seats, or jumped from their chairs to land next to me.

"Nami, are you really back?" Demyx asked, while circling me and rubbing his chin. I tripped him when the chance came, and he fell with an 'Oof'.

"Anyone could do that." Axel said and stepped to me. He smirked, and I rose an eyebrow.

"Still reading Porno for the Pyro?" My lips curved considerably upward, and the others laughed. Axel's face spread into a mile long smile.

"So you finally got it memorized, eh?"

"It's good to have you back, Naminè." Zexion said before he walked past me.

"Likewise." I nodded.

Of course, I wasn't _really_ back. No, the hologram produced a stubborn me that believed everything that DiZ said. She wouldn't disappear without a fight. But being traped within my own mind for God-knows-how-long can teach you a few things. So, may the better _me_ win.

"Naminè?" Roxas stepped forward. The others, started to nudge each other, and whispered. He gave them an irked look over the shoulder, and they disappeared.

"Yes?" I titled my head, and smiled. He returned it times five. I mentally swooned, but remained my composure.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He took my hand, intertwined his fingers, and we both entered his called transportation.

**(With Roxas)**

"Are you going to fight back this time?" Roxas inquired with dismay on full-blast within his voice. There was hope behind it but mostly clouded by doubt.

"Nope." I said and flipped a page in the packet that contained ot whole new idea to follow. And I read right, I would the main star in this gig.

Roxas grin liked a chesire cat, but cleared his throat, as if he was trying to act casual. "Why?" He couldn't hide the tremor of glee going about his tone.

"Being stuck in the computer program made me think, why should I care? We deserve hearts too, and who the hell says we **have** to live within Sora and Kairi, or fade into Kingdom Hearts? If it wasn't for their idiotic mistakes, we wouldn't even be here in the first place. So, I should have a heart just as much as the next Nobody. Besides, I don't have any guilt or resentment to hold me back."

"Really?" He didn't sound as unsure as before.

"Really." I glanced at him, and blushes were shared when we both smiled at one another.

For the few minutes that had passed by, I had fought for control again with the Fake me. She was really annoying and kept on complaining about taking her sister's heart. Then I had to tell her that she was actually just an obstacle in my way of achieving my own existence. After that, she got depressed and cried over Riku. Which reminded me: there's no more rebound! I'm in control, and soon Riku will be out of the picture. Possibly forever.

I mean, it's not like I don't like the guy. It's just Zexion's original is missing...

So I told Roxas that the whole i-got-dumped-so-you-have-to-back-off-for-a-while thing was over, and I swore I didn't even have time to slightly giggle before my crush planted one on me.

It was light at first, just to make sure I wouldn't revert and yell at him, and then it became a passionate frenzy (yes, tongues and all). I've missed these kisses. The ones that make my stomach flutter and my nerves buzz with electricity.

And I've missed the contact most of all. Being in DiZ's computer caused me to literally crumble and some data-made me to form. I never felt anything she went through, and was forced to watch it all. She had all these great moments, but I was forced to see it through her eyes, and experience nothing. It was torture worse than death.

Which brings me to why I want a heart so badly. It would be just like this moment but ten times better because I'd finally _feel_ my heart soar, and tell Roxas 'I love you', and mean it.

I was aware of the small beat in Roxas's chest, and pulled back, gasping. I really **felt** it! Exictedly, I squeezed him near death, and the little pang picked up some speed. I giggled, and I knew he was beaming down on me. God, I wished this moment could last forever...!

"We're not that far...from getting our _own_..." I whispered into his chest, and finally knew that soon I could everything I've ever wished for.

* * *

**A/n: Yeah, it's still here. Thanx to special requests. Im sorry this chapter was long, and sort of got crappy near the ending but i had to squeeze everything in, and-and...i promise you'll LUV the next, and last chapter![expect ripping of hearts!im so excited Which will be updated tommorrow or later so i can get this story off my To Do list, and completely concentrate on Free Fate[another namixas but with namiku/namiluxia/somine. SO...yeah...it's almost done!yay!...?**

**Sora: Did she just say she was excited about "ripping out hearts"?**

**me: yup, and your gonna be a victim!muhawawawaawa!being evil rox![high fives roxas&nami**

**C YA L8TER!--randomness: you're so far gone--**


	34. The end of it all

**A/n: Yes, its 18 pages LONG, but bear with me, plz. And also, when it comes to the fight scenes, plz use some of you imagination too, cuz i sucked mine dry by the time nami brought out her keyblade...**

* * *

"So…how is his supposed to work?" I asked Zexion, who came up with the, new, and improved PLAN. Of course, now it doesn't stand for anything. 

"Well, you, and Roxas," who I was currently hugging me from behind, causing me to turn a stark red. "Are the ones were sending to retrieve the hearts. We're going to see if it's as easy as I've planned it, and if it works out well, you'll have your hearts, as will Axel, unless there's a slight change in plans. We will use the same method on our fellow nobody's Originals, thus, having our own."

"What about Xemnas's plan to rule the world?" Roxas asked, resting his chin on my shoulder. Did I ever mention that his scent is _really_ good?

"Oh, who gives a damn? Once we have what we want, we're gone." Axel appeared out of nowhere. He winked at Roxas, and I narrowed my eyebrows. Roxas gave me a nervous chuckle.

"You are too, Zexion?" He looked up from his novel, and nodded. I gave him my puppy pout, and whined a bit.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you, Zexy!" I sniffled, and he rolled his eyes. His book didn't hide his smile.

"Hey, what about me?" Roxas whirled me around, he looked truly sad, but I wasn't falling for it.

"What about you?" His eyelids scrunched up to glare. His (lovely) lips drew in a tight line.

"I see how it is then, Naminè." Suddenly my feet off the floor, and I was hoisted over Roxas's shoulder.

"OH MY GAWD! ROXAS'S IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN!" I beat my fists on his back but he didn't flinch. When he turned to leave the Study, I reached out for Axel and Zexion.

"Help me out here! DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!" They exchanged glances, shrugged, and began to converse.

"Oh that's just great! Roxas, I'm going to count to 10, and if I'm not down by then, so help me—"

"Hey, Roxas, have you…should I ask?" I knew that was Larxene. She was probably pointing at my ass facing her, and my body over his right shoulder.

"Nope."

"Right. Bye Nami! Have fun!" She passed us with a wide grin, and I humped. My elbows rested on his back, my palms supporting my chin.

"Where are we going, Roxas?" I asked after we—well, he, technically—stepped through a portal.

"Here" I was placed near a wall, with Roxas strangely in the middle of room. Was he taking deep breathes? But my favorite blond had his back to me, arms crossed, hood pulled up.

"Are you sure that you don't care about me?" His voice was deadly, like thin ice. Ready to crack, and plunge me into deep cold waters. But I knew he was just warming up for something. What, exactly? I was going to find out.

"Yup. I can't even stand you." I crossed my arms, ready for anything. He turned with his hands clenching and unclenching. In quick strides he was in front me. I remined still, folded arms. I quirked an eyebrow.

"So, what's you horrible wrath, hm? What is Number XIII going to do to poor, ol' innocent, me?" He shook his head, closing a bit more space between us.

"No wrath." What? I asked myself mentally. So I questioned him some more.

"No tickle fights? No throwing me into Demyx's private pool? No threatening me with god-knows-what?"

"Nope." He cracked a smile. Ok, that's a bad omen. Roxas is a schemer as good as Zexion with as much relent as Axel (not to mention the cocky grins). This was really bad. For me.

"Nothing?" I wanted to smile triumphantly. Maybe he had finally decided to heed my warnings.

He leaned to my level, his mouth was near my ear, "Nothing." My face flared from our proximity. He never pulled this stunt before…

"You're lying." He moved lips from my ear to my jaw, following the bone from there.

"No I'm not." He formed the words against my face. I began to fidget with the hem of my dress. He kept tenderly kissing my visage, and it was driving me crazy! I wasn't ready for this! I thought it was something physical…but not like this, thank you. You know, fighting or argiung or something completely different.

"You really don't like me, Naminè?" Dammit, why did he have to say me name so well? Why did he have to make me want to swoon? He knew what he doing to me though. I hated defeat, so I wouldn't give up!

"N-no…" I became stubborn, and backed up. But Roxas thought ahead, and I was against a wall. His arm rested beside my shoulder, the other snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to his frame.

"You sure?" He whispered, and pecked the corner of my mouth. Breathing was an issue, and everything bit of my refusal commitee went up flames. My female hormones finally told my brain to shut up and enjoy the ride.

I made him face me, and finally connected our lips. His smirk pressed onto me, and he wrapped around me tighter. I slipped my arms around his neck, running hands through spiky blond hair. I couldn't help but give out a moan of pleasure when Roxas's tongue flicked around mine. He was confident in his moves, but not too cocky, and he was gentle but not a pushover. The raw joy he gave me was enough to have jumping around for hours. It was like he knew exactly what to do, and when to do it.

He was perfect in my eyes.

Unfortunately, the pleasant, and much needed moment was ruined after while when Demyx stepped in.

"Rox, Superior said it's—EWWW, get a room!"

I parted from Roxas dejectedly. Demyx always used to do that…it was as if an alarm went off when ever members made out, and somehow he would find a way to destroy the affair. Usually with bursting through the door like then.

"Demyx, _this is my room_." Roxas's countered with a roll of the eyes. I giggled at Demyx stupefied expression.

"Oh right, sorry. It's-um, t-time for—"The musician kept his eyes trained to the floor, in an attempt to hide his blush.

"I think I got it, Dem." The said nobody nodded. Murmured words escaped him before he left with red faced. There was a moment when neither of us said anything. But then again, what was there to say?

"Awkward silence…" I started with a mischievous smile. Roxas grinned at me knowingly.

"Gay baby!" We burst into a fit of laughter holding our guts, until we were holding our guts to prevent them exploding. Luxord passed the room, shuffled his deck of cards, and raised an eyebrow at our amusement.

Finally, the joke wore off. We wiped the tears the threatened to leak out, and finally made our way to the middle of the Castle.

Axel stood before us, tapping his foot impatiently at our tardiness. His outburst of hair shook when his shifted his hands to his hips—like a motherly figure.

"What were you doing that took you friggin' eternity to get ready?" His eyes narrowed when our faces enflamed to match his hair color.

"Arguing!" I replied but at the same Roxas said "Dancing!" I gave him an incredulous look as his response registered in my mind.

"You were arguing?...And dancing?" He eyed us suspiciously, before waving if off. Axel began to turn away.

"Whatever, so long as you weren't…" he mock-gasped. "You _weren't_ were you?" He faced us again, a sly smile growing on his face. It was the type of smile that said: I knew it! Haha, Im telling **every**one!

I covered my heated face after Roxas pulled up his hood, looking to the wall. We both had to endure Axel's cackles and snide remarks while we made our way to Destiny Islands. I wanted to strangle him the whole way, but Roxas gave him the occasional glare; it shut him up…for five minutes.

Oh right, I left the Destiny Island part out, sorry. We'll we decided to awaken the three Wielders, and return them to their home world. We figured that we'd restore their memory, and then get down to business. If we were lucky, it would go smoothly, and we'd leave with happy hearts.

Zexion would've come with us instead of Axel, but he had slight health issues (a cold…yes, nobody's get them), and didn't want to risk anything. Since Axel was going in his place, Axel received Riku's heart, but Zexion could have Lea's, Axel's original.

(Hehe, I'm talking about hearts like they're toys! )

The glee of getting my heart was practically killing me…luckily, I don't die that easily.

"So…" Axel dramatically draped his arms over our shoulders. "I guess that I wish you both best of luck."

"What, you're not coming with us, Axel?" Roxas asked. I knew he wanted to fight side-by-side with his _other_ favorite Organization member. The glint he had in his eyes was disappointment.

"I never said that! I'm just saying, be careful, we're going against three Wielders here, got it memorized?" He taped a finger to his temple, and we groaned after his last three words.

"Dude! It's never going to catch on, give it up!" My blond companion threw up his hand and walked swiftly to avoid a smack upside the head from Axel.

"No seriously, guys, you know that I'd hate to lose you two…" Was that sorrow in The Flurry of Dancing Flames's voice? Was he actually beginning to tear up? Dammit, it's contagious, Axel!

"Oh, don't worry! We'll all come back, I know it." I chirped and fought off crying. Roxas gave me a goofy grin, Axel nodded his head absently.

"Right."

"Because if you don't I'll personally find your corpses in Kingdom Hearts, beat you to a dead pulp, and then let you fade again." There facial expressions were priceless when they stopped as I continued on, heading into the thick forest.

But little did they know that fear and doubt was slowly creeping up on me. Could I really defeat my original? I mean, I know she looks too preppy but she _is_ the 7th Princess of Heart. And along with her was my lover's original (technically mine to, but I prefer not to unfold into that) Sora. The best wielder with the biggest heart.

Which is rightfully belongs to Roxas.

Wow, I'm pretty evil today! Deal with it.

Well, I didn't care about her damn status. Princess or ordinary girl, she was going down. And that heart had my name on it.

My two companions caught up with me, standing near, and tense. Roxas looked aloof, as expected. Axel was a bit normal, but I saw his hand twitching, and the fire that ignited in his palm, then evaporated when summoned.

I grabbed both their hands, squeezed them, and kept my face straight.

These next hours defined our fates.

**(Kairi's POV)**

"Sora! Riku! Over here!" I called; they quickly followed my voice, jogging up to meet me.

"Hey Kai." Sora and Riku spoke in sync. I didn't have time for hellos; I needed to inform them of the sinister plot that was against us. And as I told them some of Naminè's darkest thoughts, they're jaws dropped.

"Are we talking about your _nobody_, here? The innocent looking one?" I quirked an eyebrow at my secret crush. "Not that you're not innocent! B-bu-but—ya know--, ahem, anyway…" Sora cleared his throat and stopped blabbering.

"So what you're saying is that we're about to be ambushed by nobodies that are supposed to be dead, exception for Roxas, and Naminè..?" Riku asked. His aura radiated anger. It so extreme that he was shaking, and aqua eyes were gloomy, and piercing.

Ha, I felt sorry for anyone that went against Riku or Sora for that matter.

_'But what about you? Do you think you can handle me? Huh, Kairi?'_ I knew that taunting but very girly voce in my head, and the giggle that came after it.

_Naminè… _

I don't exactly know how she got inside me head, or how I can enter hers, but it's possible that it came with the Princess package. I couldn't believe that someone that… _pure_ looking could have so much evil within her. When did she undergo that transformation, because last time I saw her she helped us escape the Castle That Never Was, she even helped me. But now she was after my heart! What type of girl was she?

_'Don't judge a book by its cover!'_She sounded as if she was directly whispering in my right ear. There was a prickling sensation on the back of my neck along with the heavy stone occupying my insides. I did a 360 scan of the clearing around me.

It was fairly large, enough for a serious battle, but not enough for 3 fights. I wonder what they had planned, and where they were hiding.

'_If you're a coward, I can handle you just fine, Naminè._' I thought, and making sure she received the fury in my tone.

"Oh, I'm no coward; in fact I'm right here!" I smiled; the blondie actually fell for it! I thought insulting only worked on overconfident people, but apparently, Naminè wasn't all that smart.

I summoned my keyblade after turning around (Yay! I didn't need Riku! Once this was over, I was _so_ rubbing it in his face!) and raised it, before slicing down it an attempt to slice her diagonally.

But she vanished as soon as I brought my unnamed key to life.

"Uh—wha?" I wondered out loud then Sora's shrill pierced the air.

"KAIRI! BEHIND YOU!" I looked over shoulder right when Naminè smiled, and hurled a dark sphere at my back.

At first I didn't feel anything but energy, but soon came a strong volt in the direct center of my back. The light within me minimized the pain, luckily. I twirled around, before slightly hunching over. Since when could she do that?

"Careful, now, wouldn't want that precious heart to become damaged goods." Naminè scolded, a taunting smile graced her lips. Never had I wanted to claw at anyone the badly before. Oh, how I wanted to smack that grin right off her smile. I ran a hand through my hair while forming a plan. Then something snapped. I took a worried look at my hand.

My. Nail. Broke.

This was officially war.

**(Naminè's POV)**

So far, so good. All three wielders were too focused on me to even notice the quick approaching of the Samurai nobodies.

Kairi looked vicious, and pained at the same time. Good thing I didn't have my heart yet, I _would've_ felt guilty. But emotions just didn't fit with fights, no, let me rephrase that. They didn't fit with fighting for your own existence. Remorse only held you back, and when you're against three wielders, holding back will literally kill you.

"Naminè, how could you? Why…" her voice cracked. _Oh Gawd_. I rolled my eyes. I was not in the mod for Water world. Not when the Fake me kept telling go to "stop the madness! She's my sister!" For the love of Kingdom Hearts, people, shut-up!

"Why did you help us then stab us in the back like this?" A ribbon of a tear bended around her face, Kairi's lips quivered. I laughed.

"Don't you know not to trust a Nobody? Especially not a _Memory_ Witch?" I stalled. Dammit, those Nobodies were not going fast enough! All their faces were confused. I shook my head.

"You really thought you could defeat us? Aha, you guys are funny." I shifted gazes from my pathetic original to Sora, who looked very stupefied, then Riku who tensed up at my gaze. I remained smiling. This was getting pretty fun! Too bad Roxas couldn't join…where was that stud muffin anyway?

"Hello! We're not feared by every world for nothing! I mean, did you think your tiny imagination could think up something like winning against the Organization? No, you can't, because I created it all. I rearranged your memories, added new ones…you get the picture. Story in a nutsheel, the bad guys won! The worlds, as you know it, was a complete fake."

Why did I feel like a hypocrite? Hm, at least I knew what there were presently going through…not that I cared. I had become quite...rude, and snappish from the computer program, so if I sound liked a complete btich, I Really Don't Care.

But their mortified faces made me want to jump for joy, and laugh at the same time.

"All those worlds…" Sora mumbled out his thoughts. I nodded.

"Remain under our control. You never _touched_ them." The chocolate-haired wielder looked like the air was knocked out of him. Well, it was actually. A samurai nobody finally attacked. But too soon!

Everyone glanced at Sora as he was being attacked relentlessly by the numerous nobodies.

"Sora fight back!" Riku roared, flipping a glare my way, before summoning Way to Dawn, and giving Sora a chance to breathe.

I looked back to Kairi, who took the opportunity to charge at me. Her keyblade shimmered behind her. I frowned. Was she really going to try to hit me again? And with that…_thing_?

In all its pink glory, the blade was swung at me, narrowly missing my stomach. Guess so.

"Oh that was pathetic!" I remarked, and curled my fingers until my weapon was glinting white in the rays of the sun.

I called it Forgotten Hope, only because optimism hasn't entered my mind since I found out my chances of obtaining a heart were very slim, and unlikely. It features were little waves rolling against each other for the half-heart-like handle, the slim body had an engraving of the word: memory that curled all teh way around, in addition, the tips were four daggers attached artistically until it formed one pointed that was perfect for the last attack.

No one had ever witnessed Forgotten Hope, because no one had ever pushed me to that edge. Kairi was the one lucky person to see of her skills could match up to my own. Since, you know, I don't use my whole day to draw out memories!

She gaped at my—much less girly—keyblade, clutching hers like it stopped her from falling over.

_'Forgotten Hope, meet Kairi, your target for today.'_I thought purposely to have her hear the message loud and clear. On cue, she maneuvered into an offensive position. She waited for me to move.

_'Bring it.'_My original grinned toothily, as I ran towards her.

**(Roxas versus Sora****A/n****: again, use your IMAGINATION to help fill in any blanks)**

Roxas stopped short and jumped ten feet into the air. Upon coming down, he disappeared and faced Sora's back. He twisted to face the blond right in time to block a strike from upwards. Sadly, Sora failed to remember Roxas was a double wielder.

The previous teen jabbed the butt of Oblivion against Sora's front. He lurched forward and lost some grip on the Kingdom Key. Roxas used both blades to throw his other spiraling into the air, he followed suit. Once in that air, Sora regained his composure, and defended himself from Roxas's berserk, and quick slashes at random parts of his body. Sora found an opening and used Kingdom Key's middle to hit Roxas's side hard enough to make fall out of the sky like a shooting star.

"Thundara!" Sora yelled while still suspended in air, and strikes of lightning shot around him. Once he landed, he heard an "ARRGG!" that came from a certain opponent. He flipped backwards gracefully to avoid a powerful Firaga aimed directly at his chest. Stunned, Sora landed on the floor crouched, studying the angle at which the spell came from.

Of course, Axel was buying time for Roxas, who was finally back up, and cursing a blue streak softly. The Key to Destiny dragged his keyblades on to floor before bringing them into an 'X' in front of his chest. Sora blocked it, and added pressure by placing hands firmly against Kingdom Key.

"Give…up!' Roxas snarled with rage dripping off his tone, unlike his usual apathy self.

"Never! My heart will never—"Sora responded. He was ready to go on about how his heart was pure, and strong.

"Oh cut the crap!" Roxas pushed Sora away so forcefully he almost tripped over his own feet. Roxas threw Oathkeeper, fixating it on Sora's torso. He blocked it easily, and then came Oblivion. Sora deflected it as in spun behind Roxas. Oathkeeper lay next to Sora's feet.

'_Roxas, how could you be so stupid?_' He chastised himself for bringing himself into the predicament. He all ready ruled out summoning the blades to him, it would only end it Sora's hands. So it was either turn for Oblivion, and possibly suffer severe attack from behind, or go up front, and take Oathkeeper, and be confronted head-on.

"Shit."

**(Axel versus Riku)**

"Heh, you're going to have to better than _that_!" Axel suggest with mock-concern. The pretty boy could fall off the face of the world for all he cared…oh! Wait! He got to do that!

Nothing's better than killing off a wielder, and living to tell the tale! Oh, don't forget the getting-your-own-heart part!

_'__Hmm, yes, couldn't forget that now could we?__'_ It was the whole point in him risking his non-existence life. But Riku was putting up quite the fight. Axel already had sweat rolling down the side of face like no tomorrow. Good thing he didn't need to breathe….

The Wielder looked like he needed a break too. What with his nostrils flaring, eyes barely visible, and his hair failing itself with every attack.

Axel was impressed with the kid's endurance. He had given "pretty boy" a couple harsh attacks, but he still put effort into his moves—as if he would win.

'_He won't…just keep telling yourself that, Axel._' The redhead sighed, and threw a flaming chakram, secretly giving it an edge so that it curved around the wielder, and unexpectedly striking him across the left shoulder painfully before returning to Axel.

Riku winced visibly, and threw a hand over his shoulder.

"That was a small taste of what's to come." And the redhead was true to his word. After battling and receiving cut's, and scars himself, Axel finally decided it was time to bring out his new attack.

He steadied his wobbly stance, due to a raging assault from Riku that led to another engraving in his cheek, preparing to use a very large portion of his element. One deep breath and a long flame exited Axel's mouth.

_'Perfect.'_ A grin that could only belong to him spread as did Riku's panic.

**(Naminè versus Kairi)**

I had to admit, things were getting hot between Kairi and I.

Or Axel had unleashed his new move on Riku…poor soul. Larxene should've never suggested such a murderous thing. But then again, it was like her to be a sadistic bitch.

I called up memories of her hurtful ways, and words from my "childhood". Her actions cut deep back then, but now, all did was help fuel my urge to rip the heart out of Kairi.

Which was going…well, in a way?

Her strategy was to wait for my first move, block then spin herself until she was bringing her pink toy down at my throat. Surprisingly, it was an effective move…until I blocked it, and tripped her.

She hopped up quick enough to give herself whiplash. We charged at each other, swords at the ready. We collided, and there a _CLANG_ of our keyblades saying hello.

"Determined, huh?" I strained to force her back but her strength was equal at this point.

"Very." Synchronal, we pushed off. We circled the area until there was a _BOOM _and I knew a Thundara was casted. I looked off the direction, hoping it was Roxas's spell.

Suddenly, there was a sensation of being forced to fall three feet back, and I was thudding onto the floor. Kairi saw my tiny misjudgment, and took advantage. I used my elbow to prop me up, spat up the blood from my lip when I bit it. I was up in a flash, and staring her down.

"You're holding back, Kairi." I voiced my thoughts. Kairi wiped her forehead, and trained her eyes on mine.

"Stop it. It's annoying. You're not going your all when you can. I mean, show some respect, and actually fight me!" My voice raised a few scales, and birds fluttered out from their nests. I didn't care! I'm Naminè, hear me roar!!!

Kairi looked into the distance, contemplating whether to take me serious or not. She nodded, and I cocked an eyebrow.

"You're right. I am holding back. It's just that—"She took a step towards me, I narrowed my eyes.

She was really going to try _talking_ to me? Was a screw loose in her head or something? I'm heartless! I'm cold, and I don't feel guilt! Some pep talk won't convince me!

So I told her exactly that with my pity for her reaching new levels. She really didn't get the whole I'm-numb-I-have-no-heart thing.

"As long as you have the willpower to fight me, you have feelings."She pressed on.

"You're not Oprah, so stop telling me I care." Damn, wielders were stubborn! All you have to do is fight for your life, is it really that hard?

"Naminè, you know—"I rolled my eyes.

"Naminè's knows that this is ticking her off!" I called on Kingdom Hearts to give me power, and I was rewarded with an arsenal of dark aura orbs. They all buzzed with the electricity I supplied them with, and as I hurled them all at Kairi, I still felt nothing when she was barely able to wave her keyblade around to protect her.

I think Larxene is seriously beginning to rub off on me.

**(Roxas versus Sora)**

Was that a scream that reached the two teen males' ears? Yes, it was. But to whom it belonged to was obvious.

"SORAAAA!!" The extra exclamation point was needed for her shrill that pierced the sky with such terror that Sora was already rushing from Roxas to save his Princess.

Out of nowhere, Roxas punched him, _hard, _in the face which sent him stumbling backwards. What the hell happened to fighting with keyblades?! Unknowingly, Sora voiced that thought. Roxas smirked, and cracked his knuckles.

"Got bored. Let's see your street skills, Other." Well, fine, if Roxas wanted to see then, hey, he'd let loose. Sora released his keyblade and it evaporated to light, and fluttered upwards.

Sora gave him a fist to the chin with a sickening crack. Satisfied, Sora jumped from foot to foot, arms ready to fling back into action. He looked like a professional boxer with the way he kept swiping at his nose with his thumb.

Roxas bounced back, but from behind, and strangled Sora in a head lock. Number XIII's grip was like a cobra's: strong, and relentless.

_'Am I really going down like this?' _Sora thought at the world dizzied, his brain throbbed, and his hands clawed at Roxas's arms. _Will I really never see Kairi again? Riku, too?_ By now, their fight had compelled them to move much farther away from both other quarrels. Sora couldn't spot anything besides the bursts of light or dark. It frightened him to know that his friends could be losing.

_'No! Riku and I defeated Xemnas—oh wait…it…never happened…'_According to Naminè, everything that they had thought happened never did. It was all faux, and conjured up by her imagination. But how could be believe her?

_'Um…look at the fact that you're about to die from a headlock?'_DIE?! OH HELL NO! He wasn't dying! He still had to save Kairi! She needed him!

"Kai…ri!" Sora called and mustered up hidden strength to break free from his nobody.

Air filled into his lungs while he made himself stand. He ignored al the muscles in his body that said to lie there, and end the pain already.

No! He couldn't kick the bucket yet! Not when Kairi was calling for him, and especially not by the hands of Roxas! Sora glared at his enemy, who in return was accumulating power for his next blow.

Just to fill in blanks, Sora had taken quite a beating, as had Roxas. Both of the boys struggled to remain superior, and to win. But Sora wasn't willing to win at all costs; Roxas was.

So when a white-faced Sora stared at the large columns of light that was beginning to grow, and shape themselves into what looked like the official Nobody insignia, adn everything vibrated uncontrolably…he couldn't help but summon his keyblades, and pray that Kairi would be able to live her life without him.

**(Axel versus Riku)**

When Axel began to literally breathe flames, he knew that the sensible thing to do was run for hills, and hope they hide him.

But being a stubborn wielder, and his character never backed down, Riku stood his ground. He knew that this was a total different type of onslaught.

_'Hopeful__l__y, Kairi, and Sora will make it out alive.'_ He closed his eyes, taking everything in at a slow motion rate, and opened them, ready for Hell to break upon him.

Axel felt all powerful. Omnipotent, and…strangely happy even. Never had he seen such fear in someone's eyes, and had the sensation of liking it.

Dammit, Larxene really needs to **stop** telling him her horror stories of past challengers.

But it was her grand idea of his next move. So maybe he wouldn't burn her "antennas"…_today_.

The Nobody knew he was a few feet off the air, and currently on fire. He knew that his chakrams had just flown out of his hands, and were circling the defenseless Wielder Riku. He knew that he was adding to the flames of his circular weapons, and thus, creating a fiery tornado. He knew the boy probably wouldn't survive the heat unless a-begging for mercy or b-attacking teh chakrams or c-one of Roxas or Namine called him to stop.

Other than that, he couldn't stop thinking about telling Larxene _his_ wondrous tale.

Riku couldn't breathe. He couldn't even move. The heat…it was…too much. He felt like everything he wore, his skin too, as being burned off him until ashes remained.

God, why him? All he wanted in life was to be a star athlete, and hopefully, a full scale ladies man. Was it really sinful?

_'Riku, this isn't you. You're the one who's supposed to create a calm solution for every problem. Your friends depend on you. They need you. Hang in, man!'_ His own pep-talk did little to raise his spirits. He had a small epiphany, and accepted that he was going to burn to death.

Suddenly, the flames fell, and the chakrams returned to their owner. Riku finally noticed he was on his knees, digging his hand into the dirt. He looked up slowly, a strange look on his face.

Axel was no longer flaming, but resting his body weight on a tree, turning on flame in his fingertip, then letting it die only to retry again. He seemed completely engrossed in the trick, until he broke the awkward silence.

"You surrender?" His tone was flat. Nothing held it. It was just a voice but nothing to it. Did he regret putting Riku within those flames? No…nobodies don't feel.

Riku felt like all his nerves had been switched from 'pathetic' to ' courageous', and he stood, not without slightly falling, and erected tall in Axel's direction.

"No." He realized he was being talked to, and stopped mindlessly playing with his element.

"You could've died right there, and yet you still challenge me?"

"Yeah."

"…Too bad, fight's over anyway." Axel raised his shoulders, and smiled grimly at the teen. Riku narrowed his eyes, piercing his surroundings before looking back to Axel.

They were still in an empty expanse of the forest. Some areas burned or smudged with black from their brawl. A large circle under Riku's sneakers was black and full of ash…but other than that, everything was normal.

Axel shook his head. And pointed over his shoulder. Riku stupidly twisted, only to have his chest stabbed through by an Assassin nobody.

"AHHHH!" He growled into the air with his held thrown back dramatically. He pulled himself away from the assaulter's grip, and covered the injured hole. He stared at it, not comprehending what just happened.

There was a change in the air, and Axel was in front of him instead of the summoned assistant.

Riku felt numb near his chest. Then deaden feeling increased until he fell onto his back without noticing.

"You have two choices of death, by the way…" Axel began.

**(Naminè versus Kairi)**

I heard the painful cry of Riku's demise.

Well done, Axel. I supposed he was giving him the whole "options" interview now, before he dies. But that didn't concern me.

Suprisingly, Kairi still held up after my greatest attck. Sure, we were both panting from loss of power, and stamina, but we were still standing.

Kairi let out a choked sob, and charged at me again. I brought up Forgotten Hope. The Princess waved her keyblade around at my head first, my legs, torso, my arms, and tried to twirl around me to hit me with the handle, all within a few seconds. But I wouldn't allow for that type of mistake. Like I said, Kairi was going down.

I flipped forward when she tried the sneak attack so she staggered a bit before we came at each other again.

It was my turn to wildly hit. The clangs of our keyblades was horrific, and I knew that Kairi was finally giving it her all. Though it was too late for that. Her breaths were short, and shallow. She'd die from loss of air before another onslaught.

"AGGGH!" She yelled, and twisted her wrist so her sword was over her shoulder then she whipped it back around, and I was forced away from the wave of pressure. That wasn't a normal attack, it was caused from her Wielder skills. Dammit, I was tired of being pushed back!

I mustered the last bits of my strength to bring out another creation of mine. But it was more of a Nobody servant. This one was Morpher Nobody. It changes shapes of the leser nobodies in order to fight off their target.

"What, you can't handle me?" Kairi questioned, mocking mywords from earlier.

"Let's just see about that, Morpher, attack!" It's first form was just a simple Dusk then it slithered into the floor, popping out as a Dancer nobody. Kairi thwacked at the nobody, who took the blow, but didn't die quickly. It shifted into a Beserker, flailing arms around Kairi until she was barely keeping up. When she sliced it diagnolly, it fell into two on the floor.

"Looks like your toy can't hold up."

"Look again." Now there were two morphers on eah side of her, both Berserker, and attacking from both sides. After a few minutes of her fighting back, the left nobody knocked her blade clear out her hand. As if knowing my thoughts, the two Morphers switched to Dusk, grabbed her arms, and wrapped one leg around hers.

I stared at the deep-breath taking teen in front of me, her arms were struggling to break free, her beryl eyes staring at me wide. Her mouth parted to speak, but her tears spoke instead.

"Don't worry, Kairi you won't die. You'll become my Nobody, though. But I'll tell you ahead of time, don't try to re-take your heart. You'll only end up just like this…" I fingered the silver heart necklace knowing that in just a few moments, I could feel that same beat that taunted the back of my hand.

"I wish I could say that I was sorry it led to this, but…I've been down that road. Where you refuse to go along quietly, and oblige with the orders. It's not pretty. Everything's taken away, and anything dear to you is ripped away. I promise I won't be that cruel, okay? I know I seemed like the ultimate bitch, but I'll erase your memories so you don't even have to remember this. So…, I guess this is good-bye, Kairi." She stopped trying to break free, and stared down at my palm presse fading into her chest.

My hand gripped something the size of my fist, it as warm…fuzzy, too. I pulled it out, and Kairi bit her lip, eyes closed. Before anything could happen, I gently placed the heart within my own empty space.

It pumped. Slowly, at first. Then at my giddiness, it banged against my rib cage.

"Ow…" I looked back at my official nobody. Her eyes stopped sparkling, her face lost its automatic smile, and her skin was paler. I lightly touched her forehead, and found myself running through a white corridor. I opened one door, and saw a child Kairi throw mud at a child Sora, who fell back from the hit. They giggled, and I closed it. I opened others, rearranging them until I turned left, and locked a door with a gold key that resembled Forgotten Hope.

"You'll never experience the downfalls of being a Nobody…I hope…" As I replaced my hand to my lap, Kairi began to fade. I grabbed her quickly as possible, and hugged her until she glittered yellow into me.

I wrapped my arms around my shoulders, and waist. I stared at the trees ahead of me. Tears of joy fell so quick it made my face hot. It was a new experience.

I was alive now. The task had been completed. I was no longer a Nobody.

Without thinking, I followed the pillar of light that could only belong to one person.

**(Roxas versus Sora)**

Sora charged with agility not known to man. The white columns moved with every step Sora took. He didn't exactly know what they were supposed to be…or do for that matter, but he knew that if Roxas was down, the giant weapons came with him.

Sora was right; the pillar did come down, but sadly, on him. Before the towers completely smashed him, they sent flying daggers of illumination that tore his clothes, and skin. Then the whole thing came down in a hurry. It took serious maneuvering to avoid not becoming Squashed Sora.

He used the last column as a lever to help lunge himself at Roxas, who was in such concentration that he bit the dirt with Sora after they crash landed. At once, the two were up and slashing to reach each other's throats.

_'Dammit, I have to get to Kairi!'_The chocolate-haired Kingdom Key Bearer casted a "Reflega" while Roxas wasted time, and breath uselessly beating the security around Sora. When he realized that it was pointless to attack, he hung back in the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment.

Oddly enough, Naminè appeared out of nowhere, a hand to her chest daintily, and head whipping this way and for her particular blond.

_'Oh no…'_You could see the worry etched on Naminè's face from a mile away. Her brow's furrowed, and her lips trembled.

But Sora was having the exact same thought when she came out of the forest, rugged and panting. He knew in an instant that Kairi had not won the battle.

The spell finally wore off, and Sora was in great emotional pain. He continued to stare at the flaxen-haired girl that had ridded him of his only love, his Kairi.

"How could you be so cold…?" Sora whispered when the wind did. Naminè locked gazes with him, and he admitted the look she was giving was terrifying. But not enough to make him back down; just enough to make him roar in rage, and hurt.

"HOW COULD YOU!" He barked. She said nothing, her hand slipped from her chest, and clenched to her side.

Roxas saw this moment and stood next to his object of affection. She smiled like two-year-old just receiving candy or some other sugary treat. They whispered some words. He thumbed over her cheek. She blushed. It made Sora want to hurl…

Never had the Keyblade Wielder wantde to stab both of the Nobodies, and hope they die slow, and painful deaths.

Of course, Sora just scared himself, and dismissed the subject. Now, mind you he's still a raging storm waiting to wreak havoc.

Roxas turned to Sora, knowing full well of what his previous thoughts were. Since the fight had began, something changed between the two, and now they had to ability to read each other's thoughts, as did Naminè and…and Ka-…well, you all know. Don't make poor Sora say it!

So the blond quirked an eyebrow, Sora remained deadpanned.

"You know she's not dead, right?" Roxas asked telepathically.

"What are you talking about? Naminè just came back, that means she killed her!" Sora yelled audibly. Naminè looked between the two, her eyes swirling with a hint of panic.

"No, she didn't. She just took her heart—"

"I believe that's one way to kill a person!"

"Ahem, but she didn't die. Because Naminè didn't force her to take her last breath, she reverted into her nobody. Therefore, she didn't die, dumbass." Roxas was as smug as ever. A glint in his eyes, and a canine tooth looking strangely sharp.

Sora took a moment to take this all in. In a whole day, he had been reawaken , told that his life was completely fake, fought to the skin and bone, and lost his love to his Nobody's lover's being…

"Would I see K-Ka-…her…if you…ya know…" Sora wouldn't say it. Voicing the words: take out my heart, sounded wrong in every aspect. Roxas nodded.

"It'd be just like before." The blond looked at him expectantly. It was death or living in someone else's body.

The latter had Kairi, so…what do you think he chose?

When The Key to Destiny was face-to-face with The Wielder, you could see so many similarities, it was minding boggling. Then again, the whole I'm-your-nobody-I'm-made-from-you thing did touch on some areas.

"Just…relax. Pretend you're somewhere peaceful." Roxas suggested. But how could he do that? He was about to lose his life! It was like selling your soul to the devil except he was a spiky blond with an awaiting damsel.

"Right. 'Cuz giving you my heart is a really relaxing last thought." Roxas rolled his eyes. Since when was the big-hearted guy so sarcastic?

"Don't worry about that. The last you'll remember is a note from King Mickey."

"Wait—what?" But before any responses came, Sora's literal, and figurative, heart was gripped within a gloved hand, and taken out with the same.

Everything went cold.

Why was he so numb?

Was the sky a paler shade?

Why couldn't he see his feet?

Was he DEMATERIALIZING?!

Sora's face screamed scared, and his hands subconsciously grabbed hold to Roxas. Who smiled at the gesture.

"See you in a year, Sora." Butterfly like air flew from his stomach, and made every solid body part glow, turn into dust, and throw themselves into Roxas.

**(4 months l8er)**

"I've just finished the memory uploads, so I think its fine to send the letter now, Sir." I said in a sugary tone that defied al my morals. But hey, you do what you got to do.

"Excellent work, Naminè. With everything going according to plan, Meeting adjourned." Finally! It's about time I deserved a pat on the shoulder from the old bat! Sheesh! After all those countless nights I could've spent with Roxas…

…

Ahem!

I let out a long held in breath and was accompanied by friends. Some have changed due to the new fist-sized, beating, thing within their chests, other simply because we were that much closer to Worlds Domination.

Yes, we actually decided to stick with it. Who doesn't want to rule the universe, anyway?

"I can't wait! Those Wielders don't even know what's they're doing for us!" Larxene's now green eyes held the joy you'd see her carry during a dangerous thunder storm. Of course, I still hated her with every ounce in my heart (that wasn't devoted to Roxas) but I couldn't help notice.

"Yup, we get the rewards, they do the time." Axel hummed. His hair had grown to a amount that was intimidating. How he managed to keep it untangled was beyond me.

FYI moment—no, Sora, Riku, and Kairi weren't the only victim in our scheme. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, and all the Princesses of Heart were involved also. Let's not forget the other "villains" that have the audacity to threaten our control. Anyone who's in our way will soon be history, literally.

"Hey, Nam, can we talk walk?" That charming voice with an edge of suave to it was all but forgotten in my mind. I can say that my heart involuntarily skipped a beat, and fluttered at once.

"Sure." I took the hand he offered me, leaning my head on his shoulder on the way out of the Castle That Never Was.

We found a bench (where was that when I was playing hide& seek with Lexaeus's new dog?) and sat peacefully, staring at Kingdom Hearts with our own filled with pride. He took a deep breath.

"Naminè…" Oh crap. Oh _**Hell**_ No. He wasn't…was he? He wouldn't…I'd kill him!

"Roxas, are you breaking up with me?!" I cried, and stood up. I snatched my hands from his like he was fire. How dare him! I've completely devoted myself to him, and he…!

"W-what? Nam—"

"OH don't you dare butter me up! I don't need your sympathy! If you're going to end our relationship, fine! I know that--…Ok so maybe over the months I've been a bit neglecting, but I willingly made it up! I mean, sure I may have not been the perfect girlfriend—Mmmph!" Silenced by a kiss. A very good kiss, but I was too caught up in my own protest to realize the message.

So, there I was. Staring into the kindest, and deepest identical pool of blue eyes ever, and I'm still blabbering. "But at least I tried! I even tried make-up for you! Do you--mumph!" And Roxas tried again, and with bit more force. I had to take a breather before going on.

"How hard it was to curl these eyelashes? I wasn't born with naturally curled—"And you can guess why I shut-up.

"Dammit, Roxas, lemme finish! So with all these sacrifices I've made, and all the trouble I've went through, you're going to Break Up with Me?" I was tearing up, and all he could do was laugh, and hold me tighter against his toned build.

"I'm Not Breaking Up with You!"

"Oh…well I thought…and you…THOSE WERE SIGNS OF A BREAK-UP LINE COMING TOGETHER!" I humped with knit eyebrows, and a jutted out bottom lip. His expression: 'You're so _cute_ when you're mad!'

"Actually, I just wanted to talk to you alone…but _nooo_! Nami thinks her boyfriend is breaking up with her and she goes into hysterics!"He chuckled when I huffed again.

"Kodak Moment, right, I know," I rolled my eyes, and looked away. But he tipped my chin his way with his thumb, and hooked index. He forced me to lose myself in navy eyes that began to shine just for me. And in this gaze we said everything we've ever wanted to, shared every kissed to be desired, and thought the same thought:

_I love you._

"Hey, there you are, Rox! We're gonna throw a—Eww; don't tell me I came in on another moment? Aw, c'mon! This is like the 5th couple today, including the gay ones! Get. A. Room!" Demyx continued to bicker as he turned his heels, beet red.

We laughed our you way into the small party, thinking that these moments were the ones to cherish.

Of course, now that I had a heart, I felt some remorse towards my Nobody and her friends. But honestly… I know that will work out in **The End.**

…

Or not.

* * *

**A/n: w00t! it's 0v3r! Y3ah! I actaully finished a story! 34 friggin' chapters of imagination, slight action, and my hopeless romantic touches! Yes, i killed off some people, let the bad guys win, and possibly put shame upon all the Kindgom Hearts Series, but at leasst Im done!!!**XD 

**Sephiroth: you still have "Free Fate" **

**me:...dude!You killed my moment! You friggin' wet blanket!**DX

**sephiroth: was that a serious insult?[Random throws darts at his sensitive area[he falls in pain**

**NamiXrox:we wo-on! we wo-on![sing song voice**

**me: thanx 4 all your guyzes support, and i hope that i might see some of your reviews in "Free Fate", kay, bye-bye now!**

**[Disclaimer crew waves, and uses Sephiroth as a pinata**

**C YA L8TER!--randomness: blown into the sky, with hopes of never falling--**

**Ps: Sequel?...Never had Random wanted to scream the word "HELLZ NO!!" into the air before, due to the stress caused by this confusing, and unorganized story. **


End file.
